princesa de hielo, o no?
by deya-chan
Summary: un grupo de chicos con pasados dolorosos o no tanto tienen el destino marcado desde su nacimiento arrastraran a las personas cercanas a ello? o las personas cercanas los arrastraran a ellos? llegaran a ser felices? o que? ulquiorraXorihime rukiaXichigo renjiXtatsuki nellXgrimmjow rangikuXgin hanaXkiyoshi hisanaXbyakuya momoXtoshiro uryuX? ?X? ?X?
1. la fiesta

estaban dos chicas hablando en una sala muy bien decorada las paredes de un blanco todo era hermoso

por ultima vez rukia no quiero-dijo inoue con su ultima gota de paciensia

vamos te lo ruego orihime hoy es el ultimo dia de vacaciones ademas te divertiras mucho ya lo veras porfaa-le pidio rukia haciendo pucheros

maldicion-penso orihime-de acuerdo ire a la dishosa fiesta de disfrazes para que me dejes en paz-dijo la ojigris resignada

no es solo una fiesta de disfrazes sino tambien de mascaras a media noche todos se quitaran las mascaras y se conoceran no es interesante-dijo rukia con cada vez mas entuciasmo

que estupido mascaras y ni siquiera estamos cerca de hallowen-penso la pelinaranja-bien pero no se de que disfrazarme

hay muchas opciones pirata, policia, maid, enfermera, neko, conejita, bruja,princesa,gitana...-no pudo continuar ya que le faltaba el aire

cierto gitana es una muy buena opcion-dio llevando su mano a su barbilla

rayos debemos irnos a la tienda solo quedan dos horas y media corre-dijo la pelinegra levantandose de su asiento y halando a orihime

de acuerdo pero sueltame me lastima-le dijo cortante

ORIHIME POV'S

esto si que es irritante el tema de ir de compras nunca me ha sido muy interesante encima rukia aun no escoje pero que le voy a hacer es mi mejor amiga y la adoro ya lleva como 15 disfrazes y aun no se decide por suerte yo no me complique y escoji el pirmero que vi aunque es muy atrevido para mi bueno no importa

mientras rukia se provava un orrible traje de neko vi uno de pirata que me encanto

este sera el que ella usara-pense decidida

olle que tal me quda-dijo desilucionada y dandose la vuelta

te ves rara con eso vamos que solo tenemos una hora-dije ya me queria ir en serio

pero aun no he escogido el mio-me dijo triste

no te preocupes que de eso me encargo yo-le dije con un tono algo arrogante

FIN ORIHIME POV'S

RUKIA POV'S

orihime estaba realmente rara en la tienda hoy me gustaria saber por que es tan fria pero si alguien lo supiera ya no seria la "princesa de hielo" no se mucho de ella solo que sus padres murieron cuando apenas tenia 5 meses y su hermano mayor cuando ella tenia 8 y ha vivido sola desde entonces

por dios cuando piensa salir-pense ya harta de esperar

que tal-me dijo un poco nerviosa lo note en su voz

su disfraz era hermos y yo obviamente no me esmere en lo mas minimo en desircelo( . /imgres?um=1&hl=es&biw=1024&bih=499&tbm=isch&tbnid=HgMQVxkuKsM8uM:&imgrefurl= /2011/10/bridget-marquardt-disfraces-sexys-hallowe en/disfraz-sexy-halloween-8/&docid=UU826OrsTLrA8M&imgurl= &w=500&h=750&ei=M92WUdjaGpK-9QS8joCQDQ&zoom=1&ved=1t:3588,r:5,s:0,i:91&iact=rc&dur=2413&page=1&tbnh=186&tbnw=116&start=0&ndsp=13&tx=77&ty=30 es este)

wow es realmente hermoso si que asentua tu figura me fascina...-no pude continuar ya que ella me arrojo una bolsa a la cara

ve y pontelo mientras me peino se que te gustara-me dijo para al final sonreirme

fui a una habitacion y cuando lo vi no me gusto mucho en especial por el color odio ese tono de colores para ser una chica pero ya que me lo provare. al provarmelo me reproche internamente por no haber confiado antes en el gusto de mi amiga( . /imgres?imgurl=&imgrefurl=http%3A%2F% .com%2Fmoda%2Fdisfraces-para-halloween-2009&h=0&w=0&sz=1&tbnid=vn2MGM2XxMk6OM&tbnh=225&tbnw=225&zoom=1&docid=czyAQY4hWdslhM&hl=es&ei=EEO2Uej8EJLD0AHrvIGAAQ&ved=0CAQQsCU es este)

hey rukia ya estas lista entrare-me grito tocando la puerta

si entra-le dije

ella me peino me hizo risos igual que ella yo adoro como se ven en ella ya que casi no se suelta el pelo luego me dio un antifaz con los colores de mi disfraz igual que ella

FIN RUIKIA POV'S

ellas fueron a la fiesta al llegar vieron a 3 chicos los cuales a pesar de llevar antifaz ellas los reconocieron y biceversa ichigo estaba vestido de pirata al igual que ruikia renji de batman y uryu de hombre lobo lo cual a las chicas les causo una gran gracia ellos hablaron y bailaron luego se sentaron y comenzaron a charlar orihime estaba algo distraida ya que no le interesaba lo que deian y rangiku no habia llegado y ella es quien pone el alma a las fiestas orihime giro su cabeza hacia la mesa de bebidas y vio un chico vestido de dracula rapidamente penso en ir aburlarse del orgullo del chico a veces se preguntaba por que le resultaba divertido jugar con la mente de la gente pero ni ella se lo explicaba

chicos voy por algo de tomar ya regreso-dijo sonriente

si claro-dijeron rukia e ichigo al unisono

ORIHIME POV'S

gracias a dios que me safe de ellos ese chico tiene un pelo muy peculiar sin duda eso me llamo mucho la atencion al acercarme vi unas galletas y tome una cuando la mordi me ensucie el labio superior de mermelada de cereza y en ese estupido momento el se giro y me miro

que labios tan lindos tienes-me dijo con una sadica voz pero a la vez me inspiraba confianza

en serio no tienes nada mejor que decir tsk-dije sin siquiera mirarlo y luego me lami el labio quitando la mermelada

con que tienes caracter gitanita-me dijo y rapidamente se acerco a mi envolvio sus brazos en mi cintura y quedamos peligrosamente cerca nuestras narices rosaban a travez de su antifaz pude ver sus ojos nunca vi unos ojos en ese bellos tono ni los de mi primo toshiro que el tiene los ojos turquesa pero no estos estos eran celestes

que bellos ojos-pense-si te acercas un solo centimetro mas moriras de una manera lenta y dolorosa captas-le dije friamente

eres sexi y con caracter realmente la chica perfecta-me dijo me solto y se fue

maldicion su nombre no se lo pregunte soy boba

regrese a la mesa con los chicos la verdad estaba cansada y me queria ir todos estaban bailando ichigo y rukia renji y uryu encontraron unas chicas y estan bailando con ella veo un chico pelinegro vestido de el zorro se acerco y me invito a bailar yo acepte que mas da cuando fuimos a la pista de baile pude divisar sus ojos eran esmeralda eso me parecio hermoso y no lo calle

me gustan tus ojos-le dije algo seria

gracias a mi me gusta tu pelo...-me dijo serio lo que causo un evidente sonrojo ya que no era normal que recibiera cumplidos sobre mi cabello

gracias-dije y me limite a sonreir

llevavamos bailando toda la noche no hablamos mucho se nota que el no es de muchas palabras y a veces prefiero guardar silencio solo faltaban una canciones para quitarnos las mascaras yo estaba anciosa queria ver su rostro la siguiente cancion era romantica me parecio estupido pero el quiso bailarla

FIN ORIHIME POV'S

rukia e ichigo observaron a orihime por un rato se alegraron al verla bailar con un chico ya que se estaban preocupando por ella

me alegroque se este divirtiendo-dijo ichigo a rukia

cierto ya me estaba preocupando pense que se iva a aburrir toda la noche-dijo la oji azul algo decaida

ven bailemos ya viste que ella se divierte-dijo ichigo alegre llevandose a rukia a la pista de baile

mientras con orihime y "el chico misterioso" ellos bailaban esa cursi cancion segun inoue ellos estaban bailando muy pegados lo cual causo un sonrojo en las mejillas de esta lo cual a "el zorro" le encanto el la llevo a una eesquina

o dios que pasara ahora-penso la pelinaranja

ya regreso buscare algo para beber-le dijo el pelinegro

de acuerdo-le dijo inoue-por que demonios me sonrojo esto se siente tan estupido-se regano mentalmente

toma-dijo el pasandole una bebida la cual ella olio discretamente y noto que era jugo

vaya que es inocente aunque por lo susedido con pantera tambien tiene caracter-penso el pelinegro inpresionado con la chica

el se fue acercando mas y mas a la chica ella retrocedia hasta que la esquina de la pared la detuvo el se acerco mas a ella orihime estaba algo nerviosa pero no lo dio a relucir "el zorro" se siguio acercando y cuando estuvo a unos peligrosos centimetros de los labios de orihime

e querido hacer esto desde que comenzamos abailar-dijo en un susurro audible para inoue

luego de decir eso el elimino los centimetros entre sus labios y comenzo a besarla de una manera dulce era lento como si el apreciara cada segundo orihime estaba sorprendida su primer beso estaba susediendo ellos continuaran besandose de esa dulce manera hasta que la falta de oxigeno se hizo visible se miraron directo a los ojos y luego continuaron besandose este era mas apasionado el mordio los labios de inoue como pidiendole permiso para para entrar su lengua y ella gustosa accedio el pelinegro invadio la bosa de la chica con su lengua el recorrio cada sentimetro de su boca el beso cada vez era mas apacionado el bajo lentamente por el cuello de la chica depositando pequenos y dulces besos cuando llego al punto donde se juntan su hombro y cuello puso un pequeno mordisco dejando una marca roja y luego continuaron con la ddanza de sus lenguas hasta que alguien los espanto

chicos acerquese-dijo un hombre en el microfono

d-deberiamos acercarno-dijo orihime muy sonrojada pero seria lo cual al pelinegro le parecio hermoso

vamos-dijo el sin mostrar emocion pero ella pudo divisar un minimo sonrojo en el y se sintio triunfante

mientras ellos ivan caminando la multitud los separo habia llegado el momento de quitarse las mascaras ninguno de los dos sabia el paradero del otro y realmente querian ver el rostro uno del otro

ya nos vamos quieren que las llevemos-pregunto ishida

s-si claro vamos rukia-dijo inoue algo distraida

los chicos las dejaron a ambas en la casa de orihime ya que rukia habia llamado a su casa para que no se preocuparan ellas se alistaron para dormir pero estaban en la sala viendo tv ya que no tenian sueno y rukia decidio romper el silenci

orihime te divertiste-pregunto la ojiazul feliz

s-s-si claro tenias razon-contesto orihime nerviosa

ya me percate-dijo rukia en tono de burla

d-de que te percataste-pregunto la pelinaranja rogando que no sea verdad

lo besaste estoy segura tienes una marca roja en tu cuello-esso ocacion que orihime llevara su mano a su cuellos tapandolo-y tus labios aun estan inchados-explico rukia

sabia que te darias cuenta-dijo orihime para dar un gran bostezo

y sa..bes.. se durmio-dijo para arroparla ya no la abrumaria mas le preguntaria manana

CONTINUARA...


	2. el primer dia en el nuevo instituto

ya había amanecido inoue y rukia se habían vestido y estaba desayunando en silencio terminaron y parecía como si esperaran algo  
cuando cres que llegara tu primo-dijo rukia algo cansada

no tengo idea ese toshiro normalmente es muy puntual-termino de decir para continuar comiendo una barra de chocolate

no entiendo de donde sacas tantos dulces ni como no engordas ni te sale acné-dijo rukia con un tono de reproche

ni yo-dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro la pelinaranja

ya llegue orihime nos vamos-dijo un chico peliblanco

hola shiro si vámonos a por cierto ella es rukia-dijo alegremente inoue

ya te dijo que no me llames así, y soy toshiro mucho gusto-lo primero lo dijo molesto pero lo segundo lo dijo muy cortésmente

ellos se fueron a la escuela tomaron el tren para llegar ya que la escuela quedaba bastante lejos allá se encontraron con los demás y esperaron a que los maestros los llamaran para dar la bienvenida comenzaron a recorrer el colegio ya que eran nuevos y este era un internado pasarían allí mucho tiempo era enorme habían 3 edificios dos de habitaciones y uno en el cual había todo tipo de salón de clases (respecto a las habitaciones un edificio de chicas y otros de chicos cada edificio tenia 4 pisos) había una gran piscina y distintas canchas deportivas también un hermoso jardín y un bosque

hicieron la llamada para la bienvenida y todos fueron cuando ya todos se encontraban presentes la maestra se limito a dar las informaciones

chicos primeramente muy buenos días y bienvenidos a los nuevos y a los que ya están aquí esta ano hay unas reglas cruciales 1:nadie pero nadie puede ir a el bosque sin permiso o supervisión de un maestro 2:nada de los chicos en habitaciones de chicas y viceversa pasado de las 7:30 3:habrá uniforme reglamentario luego de horario de clases pueden usar la ropa que quieran y por ahora en las habitaciones solo habrá de 2 3 4o hasta 5 dependiendo de la matricula escolar bien pueden retirarse-dijo una hermosa mujer de larga cabellera que a todos les pareció algo tenebrosa

todos salieron del salón en el cual estaban la mayoría se dirigía a los distintos tablones en los que colocaban la información para saber sus respectivas habitaciones y con quien

mientras ellos se dirigían a un tablon otros tres también se dirigían al mismo tablón hablando

wow que emocionada estoy y ustedes chicos no les gusta nuestra nueva escuela-dijo una chica muy voluptuosa de pelo verde

ya calmate nel es solo una nueva escuela siempre vamos a una nueva cada ano cual es la diferencia-dijo un chico musculoso de pelo celeste

grimmjow ya dejala la conoces-dijo un pelinegro fríamente

cuando el grupo de grimmjow llego el choco el hombro de ichigo

cual es tu problema imbécil-le grito ichigo al peliazul lo cual atrajo la atención de este

como me llamaste desgraciado-le contesto grimmjow tomanddolo por el cuello de su polera

ya iban a comenzar a pelear sino hubiese sido porque ulquiorra y nel hubiesen sostenido a grimmjow y renji y uryu a ichigo ellos seguian gritandose e insultandose cuando se callaron alguien al fin rompió el silencio

hola soy rukia kuchiki y ustedes-se presento la pelinegra

hola yo me llamo nelliel tu oderschvank pero todos me llaman nel el es ulquiorra cifer no es de muchas palabras y el es grimmjow Jaegerjaquez-dijo la peliverde señalando a los chicos mientras decía su nombre  
nel cuantos anos-dijo orihime abrazándola

cuanto as cambiado hime kiaa-dijo nell correspondiendo el abrazo

de donde se conocen-pregunto uryu confundido

mi hermano era novio de su hermana y siempre estábamos con ellos asi que nos conocemos desde niñas-explico inoue

bien los demás un gusto yo soy inoue orihime el es ichigo kurosaki el toshiro hitsugaya el renji abarai el uryu ishida -dijo la pelinaranja señalando a cada uno mientras decía su nombre

muchos gusto-dijeron nell grimm y ulqui al unisono

y a que clase van ustedes-pregunto orihime

a la 2-A princesa-dijo grimmjow haciendo sonrojar a orihime y ganandose un golpe de nel

no le hables haci a hime grimm-le dijo nell ponienso delante de la pelinaranja

ya te dije que no me llames así-grito el peliazul

y yo te dije que no me grites-le grito la peliverde lo que causo una risa de todos excepto ulquiorra y orihime

hey miren encontré nuestros nombre-dijo rukia atrayendo la atencion de todos

CHICAS(solo l s importantes)

cuarto 198-4piso

orihime inoue (2-A) Nelliel Tu oderschvank(2-A)

Rukia Kuchiki (2-A)

cuarto 215-4piso

rangiku matsumoto (2-B) momo hinamori (1-A)

CHICOS

cuarto 132 3piso

ulquiorra cifer (2-A) ichigo kurosaki (2-A)

Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez (2-A) Uryu Ishida (2-A)

Cuarto 120-3 piso

Gin Ichimaru (3-B) toshiro hitsugaya(1-A)

Renji Abarai (3-B) Byakuya Kuchiki (3-B)

que-gritaron grimmjow e ichigo al ver que les tocaría juntos

esto sera un largo semestre-pensó el ojiesmeralda mirando a orihime

los demás siguieron buscando los nombres de mas amigos que no estaban allí con ellos

cuando pensara llegar gin-dijo un pelirojo

seguro llega con rangiku y los demás-dijo rukia

todos se fueron a sus habitaciones a terminar de arreglar todo en los cuartos de chicas aun se veian algunas llevando sus malenta las puertas decian los nombre de las que dormirian en el las paredes eran rosa y nada las decoraba había 4 camas y un enorme bano las chicas comenzaron a personalizarlo y areglar sus cosas

las habitaciones de los chicos eran como la de las chicas excepto que las paredes eran azules ellos desempacaban en silencio hasta que ichigo y grimmjow comensaron a pelear por las camas hasta que ishida los callo harto de escucharlos y comensaron a hablar de las personas que podrian conocer grimmjow se unio a la combersacion pero ulquiorra solo se concentraba en un libro que tenia

que lees-pregunto uryu y ulquiorra solo le enseno la portada "borra del cafe" dandole así la respuesta-orihime ha buscado ese libro como loca-pensó en voz alta lo cual llamo la atención del pelinegro lo cual grimmjow noto y rio a carcajadas

y a este que mosco le pico-dijo ichigo mirando a grimmjow como si fuera retrasado

no... te ... preocupes..-dijo casi sin poder contener la risa

todos fueron a buscar sus uniformes los hicos se juntaron con las chicas y decidieron ir a la cafeteria (momo y rangiku ya habian llegado) mientras ivan de camino todos hablaban entre si los que no se conocian se intentaban conocer mejor excepto orihime y ulquiorra ellos ivan cada uno concentrado en su libro ella leia "quien de nosotros" cuando llegaron a la cafeteria se dieron cuenta de que no eran los unicos con la idea estab full y lleno de ruidos toshiro alcanzo a ver una mesa al fondo y todos fueron rapidamente la mesa estaba al lado de una ventana donde se podia ver el bosque de allí cerca

quien ira por la comida-pregunto rukia sentandose al lado de ichigo

que tal si lo sorteamo rukia-san-dijo momo

momo que buena idea y solo rukia ya te lo dije-le dijo la pelinegra reprendiendola

esta bien-dijo la pelinegra bajando su cabeza ya que era algo timida

que tal si lo hacemos con piedra papel y tijeras-sugirio nel estupidamente

buena idea-dijo rangiku

no lo decía en serio-dijo con la gotita anime

todos hicieron piedra pael y tijeras todos cojieron piedra ecepto irihime y ulquiera que tojieron papel y se salvaron los demas siguieron hasta que los que debian ir por la comida eran ichigo rukia toshiro rangiku y grimmjow cuando ellos regrearon todos tenian su comida ulquiorra y orihime comian sin despegar la vista de sus libros mientras los demás hablaban y reian

rangiku-san ellos siempre son asi-pregunto un pelinegra muy por lo bajo

bueno orihime siempre esta en su mundo y a el que parece emo lo acabo de conocer asi que no se-dijo rangiku sin el mas minimo dismulo ganandose la atención de los mencionados

orihime y ulquiorra dieron un gran suspiro al unisono y conectaron miradas por un momento lo cual causo un sonrojo en orihime(una exprecion seria y sonrojada a la vez) y el articulo una pequena sonrisa lo cual a todos los demás le causo una risa incontrolable

ORIHIME POV'S

este dia va mejorando cada vez mas volvi a ver a nel lo cual me alegra mucho ese chico de pelo azul no deja de pelear con ichigo y es muy irritante aunque estoy casi segura que es el de la fiesta de anoche

cuando nel le grito todos rieron a carcajadas excepto el de ojos verdes creo que se llama ulquiorra me gusta ese nombre cuando nos percatamos que a ninguno le causo gracia lo de grimmjow y nell conectamos miradas hasta que rukia nos distrajo yo maldije por lo bajo queria seguir viendo sus ojos hay algo realmente familiar en ellos pero me resigne y fuimos a nuestras habitaciones de camino a la cafeteria nos encontramos todos ichigo y grimmjow hiban como perros y garos hasta que rukia y nell pararon la discusion es gracioso la manera tan sencilla en la cual ellas los controlan cuando llegamos rapidamente mi primo toshiro vio una mesa me sente al lado de la ventana ulquiorra se sento en frente de mi no le preste mucha atención y continue leyendo mi libro

rakgiku-san ellos siempre son así-le murmuro momo a rangiku creo que es prima de gin no preste mucha atención cuando rangiku la presento

bueno orihime siempre esta en su mundo y a el que parece emo lo acabo de conocer así que no se-dijo como sin cuidado como era tipico de ella ganandose una mirada de parte de ambos

maldicion el y yo volvimos a conectar miradas pude sentir como me sonrojaba realmente odio el sonrojarme si pudiera controlarlo todo fuera mejor por lo visto a el le gusto ya que pude ver una pequena sonrisa de su parte seguimos con nuestros libros los demás rieron al ver lo que hicimos y eso me dio algo de verguenza

FIN ORIHIME POV'S

ULQUIORRA POV'S

vaya que son escandalosos si con grimmjow me bastaba y sobraba ecepto esa chica de pelo naranja llamada orihime es muy callada a mi parecer es muy caprichosa pero algo en ella atrojo mi atención en su mirada hay algo familiar y me gusta su pelo me pregunto como se veria suelto(ella tenia un mo?o alto) aun no entiendo como esta nina puede despertar interes en mi

FIN ULQUIORRA POV'S

TOSHIRO POV'S

realmente no puedo creer que mi madre nos allá mandado a mi y a mi prima orihime a esta escuela al menos a ella le gusta estar con sus amigos pero para mi gusto son muy escandalosos en especial matsumoto no deja de decirme que soy adorable esta chica si que es incansable aunque la chica con la cual llego me llamo mucho la atención momo hinamori fue el nombre que nos dijo a mi parecer es prima de un muy buen amigo de ella

momo se ve que es muy timida y no esta de todo comoda en este grupo es muy respetuosa definitivamente la quiero conocer nececito conocerla por suerte nos toco en el mismo salón eso quiere decir que somos de la misma edad es genial intentare conocerla así podre sobrellevar mejor a mi bipolar prima y a todos sus locos y escandalosos amigos

FIN TOSHIRO POV'S

cuando terminaron de desallunar se fueron a sus habitaciones a continuar arreglando todo en la habitacion de matsumoto

olle momo sabes algo de tu primo yo pense que vendria con nosotras-pregunto la pelinaranja lo ultimo lo dijo algo triste

ya sabes como es gin de descuidado rangiku-san no te preocupes-dijo alegremente la pelidegra ganandose una mala mirada de rangiku lo cual la asusto

cuantas veces te he dicho que dejes de llamar "rangiku-san" o "matsumoto-san" nos conocemos desde que eres pequena así que hasme el grandicimo favor y no me llames así que no me debes respeto y hay confianza momo por favor-dijo la pelinaranja en manera de reproche

d-de acuerdo rangiku-sa.. digo rangiku-dijo momo al principio insegura pero luego alegre

ellas continuaron arreglando sus cosas y hablando de su verano mientra en el cuarto de rukia

y ayer fue el dia mas divertido de todo el verano stabamos en una disco en una fiesta de disfrases y mascaras fue genial-dijo rukia entuciasmada

en serio nosotros también estábamos en esa fiesta-dijo nell sonriendo

espera estaban quienes-pregunto rukia

pss ulqui grimm y yo-dijo nell normalmente

o ya veo son amigos desde hace mucho-dijo rukia "comprendiendo"

bueno ulqui y yo nos conocemos desde los 10 y a grimm desde los 12 nos hemos criado como hermanos porque nuestro tutos es el mismo-dijo la peliverde explicandose

oh ya veo disculpame-dijo rukia triste

no hay cuidado y ustedes de que se disfrazaron-pregunto nelliel desviando el tema

yo me vesti de pirata y orihime de gitana pero y ustedes de que se dizfrasaron-pregunto rukia sin darse cuenta que eso molesto a orihime y esta se estaba iendo

gitana-pensó la peliverde impactada-grimm se disfrazo de dracula ulqui del zorro y yo de payasa hehe-dijo contando con sus dedos y sonriendo ampliamente

o dios-pensó rukia en voz alta

ya lo se-dijo nel causando que rukia se impresionara

en la habitacion de los chicos nada esta tranquilo

que diablos te pasa-le grito un peliazul a un pelinaranja

a mi no me pasa nada tu eres el de el problema-grito ichigo

ya dejen de pelar de una maldita vez-dijo ulquiorra calmado pero iirtado

callate emo-dijo grimmjow

ulquiorra solo lo ignoro y se liimito a salir dejando a uryu con el problema

ORIHIME POV'S

yo termine de arreglar lo mio y continue con mi libro muy interesante me encanta este libro lo compre por error pero fue un buen error no me podia concentrar ya que nel y rukia estaban hablando sin parar hubo un punto en el cual entraron en el tema de la fiesta de anoche me molesto un poco cuando rukia dijo que me vesti de gitana eso me daba un poco de verguenza asi que decidi salir cuando estaba del otro lado de la puerta pude escuchar claramente a nel decir que grimmjow se vistio de dracula y ulquiorra del zorro rapidamente lleve mi mano a mi cuello y recorde todo lo sucedido anoche sacudi mi cabeza y decidi ir al jardín de detras había muchos chicos en pareja yo segui hasta un arbol frondoso me sente de bajo de el en la grama y segui con mi libro o al menos eso intente no me pude concentrar y no pude parar de sonreir y reprocharme mentalmente por haber besado a alguien que ni conocia aunque ya se quien es no puedo evitar sonreir bobamente no quite la mano de mi cuello en donde estaba la marca la había olvidado y no me puse ni una bufanda decidi ir a la habitacion demonios debia atravesar todo el instituto comenze a caminar con mi mano en el cuello y los ojos en mi libro hasta que choque con alguien y cai al suelo

FIN ORIHIME POV'S

ULQUIORRA POV'S

grimmjow y kurosaki no dejaban de pelear asi que decidi mejor salir porque tenia muy claro que no pararian en un buen rato deicdi caminar me detuve en una ventana y me quede mirando el jardin pude notar que la mujer llego la distingui por su pelo camino hacia un gran arbol y se puso a leer su libro no se porque pero cambiaba mucho de exprecion y no creo que era por la lectura primero estaba feliz luego se enojo despues se mordio los labios y sonrio estupidamente pero al final se llevo la mano al cuello y se paro no se a donde se dirigira no se decidi seguir caminando sin rumbo camine como po minutos leyendo mi libro pero alguien me choco cuando levante la mirada era la mujer estaba en el piso

FIN ULQUIORRA POV'S

estas bien mujer-dijo el pelinegro extendiendole la mano para ayudarla

si estoy bien-tomo su mano y se paro-y mi nombre es inoue irihime no mujer de acuerdo-dijo la pelinaranja un poco molesta

aquí esta tu libro tienes buen gusto-dijo el pelinegro senalandole su libro en el suelo

o bueno... gracias-dijo tomando su libro del suelo-también tu yo e buscado ese libro en todas las librerias de la ciudad-dijo para sonreir

que coinsidencia a mi me pasa lo mismo con ese que tal si cuando termines de leer me lo pprestas y yo hago lo mismo te parece-dijo el ojiverde

de acuerdo es un trato-dijo inoue sonriente-adios-dijo caminando

tu pelo es muy lindo-dijo el pasando por el lado de ella

ORIHIME POV'S

choque con ulquiorra y cai al suelo me quite inconsientemente la mano del cuello y lo que amarraba mi pelo se rompió estaba un poco aturdida y me quede allí

estas bien mujer-me dijo extendiendo su mano para ayudarme, cuando el me llamo mujer mi sangre hirvio

si estoy bien-dije tomando su mano y levantandome-y mi nombre es inoue orihime no mujer de acuerdo-le dije muy muy molesta

aquí esta tu libro tienes buen gusto-dijo senalandoen el suelo

o bueno...gracias-le dije tomando mi libro-también tu he buscando ese libro en todas las librerias de la ciudad-dije para sonreir

que coinsidencia a mi me pasa lo mismo con ese que tal si cuando termines de leer me lo pprestas y yo hago lo mismo te parece-me dijo gentilmente

de acuerdo es un trato-le dije sonriente-adios-dije y comenze a caminar

tu pelo es muy lindo-me dijo pasando por mi lado y cuando volte me di cuenta que no estaba lleve mi mano a mi cuello me susurre a mi misma-no puede ser el-y me fui caminando

FIN ORIHIME POV'S

ULQUIORRA POV'S

cuando la vi allí tirada me di cuenta que tenia un pequeno chupon en el cuello y con el pelo suelto me recordo a la gitana de anoche pero que estoy pensando es casi imposible que ella sea la gitana aunque a cuantas chicas con el pelo de ese color puedo encontrar

cuando ella me vio se sonrojo que le pasa a esta chica es fria pero no para de sonrojarse aunque se ve bien

estas bien mujer-dije extendiendole la mano para ayudarla

si estoy bien-tomo mi mano y se paro-y mi nombre es inoue orihime no mujer de acuerdo-dijo un poco molesta lo cual me causo graciass

aquí esta tu libro tienes buen gusto-dije senalandole su libro en el suelo tratando de cambiar el tema

o bueno... gracias-dijo tomando su libro del suelo-también tu yo e buscado ese libro en todas las librerias de la ciudad-dijo para sonreirme ampliamente

que coinsidencia a mi me pasa lo mismo con ese que tal si cuando termines de leer me lo pprestas y yo hago lo mismo te parece-dije con un tono alegre

de acuerdo es un trato-dijo la mujer sonriente-adios-dijo caminando

tu pelo es muy lindo-dije pasando por el lado de ella me escondi detras de una pared ella volteo inpactada y se sonrojo llevo su mano al cuello y pude escucharla en susurro "no puede ser el" y se fue durante toda la tarde no me pude sacar de la cabeza a la gitana pero algo me decía que ella estaba cerca de mi

FIN ULQUIORRA POV'

la tarde de los chicos fue tranquila de hacho se sentaron en el jardín a ver la puesta de sol y se quedaron un rato mas orihime y ulquiorra estaban allí pero era como si no estuvieran porque estaban totalmente metidos en sus libros de vez en cuando sus miradas coincidian y grimmjow y nell lo notaban luego se fueron a dormir temprano porque les esperaba un duro manana

CONTINUARA...


	3. no es como yo pense

al dia siguiente era temprano nadie se habia levantado ecepto orihime

ORIHIME POV'S

eran las 6:30 AM maldicion falta una hora y media para las clases esto es absurdo no tuve mas opcion que levantarme me bane y me coloque el uniforme el cual consistia en una falda azul marino un poco encima de la rodilla una chaqueta manga corta abotonada encima del ombligo del mismo color claro que con una blusa blanca abajo y zapatos negros me peine dure unos 15 minutos batallando conmigo misma sobre mi peinado al final solo me hice un mono envuelto me fui al edificio de los salones vi que habia varios estudiantes despiertos a pesar de lo temprano que era estaba caminando y vi una puerta grande y arriba decia "salon de musica" entre y vi varios instrumentos (piano, trompeta, guitarra clasica y acustica, contrabajo, bateria, congas, bajo electrico,sintetizador, bateria, flauta, arpa y xilofono) me quede anonadada en especial por el piano y el arpa

FIN ORIHIME POV'S

la pelinaraja se quedo nostalgica por un momento se acerco a el piano y le paso los dedos por el teclado dio un gran suspiro se sentó frente a el saco 2 manzanas una verde y una amarilla las puso sobre el piano puso sus dedos sobre el teclado del piano se dispuso a tocar paro algo la detuvo tomo la manzana amarilla y comenzo a comerla mientras la comía recuerdos vinieron a su mente

FLASHBACKS

estaban una niña de unos 7 anos y un chico con el pelo castaño oscuro hasta los hombros como de 22 de edad la niña tocaba un arpa dorada y el chico un piano blanco a ambos se les veia con una gran sonrisa

hermano perdoname por favor aun no me se bien la cancion—dijo la niña bajando la cabeza al borde de las lágrimas

no te preocupes hime ya casi la tienes-dijo el castaño consolándola para que no llorara

FIN FLASHBACKS

tan sumida en sus pensamientos estaba la pelinaranja que no se dio cuenta que un chico pelinegro la estaba observando

ULQUIORRA POV'S

me levante muy temprano ya que no podía dormir por los ronquidos de grimmjow me puse el uniforme y salí sin hacer ningún ruido me dispuse a ver los salones y conocer un poco mas ya que ayer no había tenido tiempo.

al entrar al edificio donde se encontraban los salones vi a la mujer parada en una puerta estaba como petrificada pude ver que arriba decia "salon de musica" ella entro un poco triste yo continue mi camino estaba, mirando algunos salones luego escuche el piano como si le pasaran los dedos habri la puerta lentamente vi que ella iva a tocarlo pero algo la detuvo suspiro y tomo una manzana comenzo a comerla su mirada se veia perdida sus ojos se veian cristalinos como si iva a llorar parpadeaba pero no salian lagrimas eso me impacto fue como si controlara si llorar o no cuando se percato de mi presencia volteo hacia mi sonriendo sus ojos seguian cristalinos lo cual me desconcerto

—buenos dias—me dijo yo solo asenti como respuesta a ella no le incomodo mi silencio lo cual me parecio extrano— que haces aqui tan temprano

—conocer el instituto—le dije mientras ella se paraba del piano—no puedes comer en los salones esta prohibido

—lo se—me contesto para morder su manzana—toma... no te preocupes no esta envenenada

—gracias—me limite a decir y mordí la manzana

—ahora eres mi complice—me dijo sonriendo

—es muy astuta esta chica—pense y luego sonrei levemente

—bien querias conocer el instituto puedo darte un tour tambien soy nueva pero ya me lo dieron ademas creo que somos de la misma clase—pregunto haciendo una mueca chistosa al parecer era algo destraida

—si al 2-A—dije mientras salia siendo acompañado por ella

en todo el camino hablo sobre lo que ella sabia del instituto estuvo un poco habladora en comparacion de antes en ocaciones me hacia preguntas de la nada se distrae mucho. pero lo que me desconcerto fue lo que habia presenciado antes al parecer ella no es como yo pensaba una niña rica mimada y malcriada sino alguien que guarda algo doloroso ademas sus ojos aun estaban cristalinos.

FIN POV'S ULQUIORRA

ellos siguieron hablando hasta llegar al salon y el maestro les pidio a los nuevos esperar afuera

—bueno chicos como todos saben hay nuevos aumnos asi que se los presentare—dijo su profesor mientras ponia unos papeles sobre su escritorio—pasen chicos

todos los chicos estaban emocionados y el salon se volvio un desatre

—silencio cada uno se va a presentar asi que no hagan ruido—pidio haciendo callar a todos—bien empezemos yo soy su maestro guia shunsui kyoraku pasen y presentence

—hola yo soy Nelliel Tu oderschvank espero que todos seamos amigo—dijo la peliverde mientras sonreia y dejava a varios chicos envovados con ella, volvio a su sitio y empujo a grimmjow

—yo soy Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez no se metan conmigo si es que valoran su vida—dejando a muchos asustados pues estaba molesto por las miradas de los chicos en nel

—ulquiorra cifer—fue lo unico que salio de la boca del pelinegro dejando a varias chicas suspirando

—orihime inoue—fue lo unico que dijo pero aun asi dejo a varios chicos con la boca abierta

el maestro le dio un puesto a cada uno mientras en la clase de toshiro

—buenos dias chicos tenemos dos estudiantes nuevos en esta aula y son esto—dijo un hombre de pelo blanco largo y que se beia un poco palido—digan su nombre completo

—m-m-mi nombre es m-momo hinamori—dijo la pelinegra tartamuda por lo timida que era pero eso no evito que algunos chicos del final del salon le gritaran que era perfecta

—mi nombre es toshiro hitsugaya pero prefiero que me llamen hitsugaya—dijo friamente mirando a hinamori y dejando algunas chicas suspirando

—bien yo soy jushiro ukitake y sere su maestro guia tambien estoy encargado de los intrumentos, bien momo y shiro sientense juntos alli—dijo senalando una mesa vacia

TOSHIRO POV'S

unos chicos comenzaron a gritarle cosas a hinamori lo cual me moleto bastante ella se ve tan fragil y algo asustada aunque cuando ukitake-sensei me llamo "shiro" ella sonrio cuando la mire se sonrojo y desvio la mirada parece asustada no se porque

fuimos y nos sentamosel maestro comenzo la clase de historia ella prestaba atencion a la clase pero yo le prestaba atencion a ella

**—**q-que pasa tengo algo en la c-cara—me dijo timida al ver como la miraba

—es que eres muy bonita—le dije sin pensar en serio soy un tonto la voy a asustar

—g-g-gracias h-hitsugaya—me dijo tartamudeando y tratando de esconder su cara para que no note el sonrojo lo cual odie para mi no hay nada mas hermoso que una chica sonrojada pero nunca conoci a alguien que se sonroje tan facil como mi prima

—no te escondas eres hermosa en especial cuando te sonrojas hinamori—le dije buscando su mirada y ella se ponia cada vez mas roja

—l-l-lo siento... llamame momo por favor —me dijo ya menos roja

—con una condicion—dije causando una sorpresa en ella—que me llames toshiro

—e-esta bien—me dijo y me sonrio

—espero seamos amigos... momo—le dije en susuroo que al parecer ella escucho

—claro... toshiro—me dijo mirando abajo

luego continuamos con la clase ella no es como pense al principio una chica que trata de parecer tonta o timida para llamar la atencion algo me dice que ella le da miedo que la lastimen pero porque si apenas tenemos 14 pero sea como sea ella no es como pense

FIN TOSHIRO POV'S

MOMO POV'S

cuando vi a toshiro ayer me dio un poco de miedo su mirada es como muy fria sera que los de esa familia son asi aunque aun no entiendo su relacion si ella es inoue y el hitsugaya asunque soy la menos indicada para criticar familias.

cuando el me hablo en la clase casi muero desde un inicio me gustaron sus ojos es un chico muy lindo cuando me hablo casi muero de verguenza en especial cuando me dijo que era linda ademas me llamo hinamori que respetuoso me dije internamente luego me dijo que lo llame por su nombre eso me hizo sentir especial y aun mas cuando en el reseso algunas chicas trataron de hablar con el y lo llamaron por su nombre el les exigia que lo llamasen "hitsugaya" el no es como yo pensaba un muchacho frio que le gustaba jugar con chicas pero no es asi el es mu dulce y simpatico ademas es sincero pero algo me dice que se siente cansado de algo sea como sea estoy segura de que el no es como yo pensaba

FIN MOMO POV'S

cuando termino el horariode clasestodos se cambiaron menos orihime ella les pidio a las chicas que la esperaran en la cafeteria o el jardin cuando se fueron la pelinaranja se bano y se vistio se puso una falda algo corta una blusa entallada y una chaqueta con cuello para cubrir el rojo que se asomaba en su cuello ella tomo su libro y salio

al llegar a la cafeteria ella se percato de que solo estaban ichigo grimmjow y ulquiorra

—hola y los demas—pregunto mientras se sentaba al lado de grimmjow

—nel rukia e ishida estan buscando lla comida, rangiku debe de estar con gin y sus amigos ya que llego esta manana y tu primo y momo estan alli en esa mesa—explico el pelinaranja lo ultimo lo dijo senalando hacia donde estaba toshiro

—aww mi shiro no se ve adorable—dijo poniendose las manos en las mejillas lo cual a los chicos les parecio gracioso

—a quien el se parece tiene el pelo blanco y ojos turquesa y tu el pelo naranja y ojos grises—dijo grimmjow algo confundido

—su padre y mi madre son hermanos gemelos y tienen el pelo blanco y ojos turquesa mi padre y su madre también son hermanos gemelos pero tienen pelo marron y ojos negros el se parece a su padre fisca y en la manera de pensar yo me pareco a mi madre en todo excepto el color de pelo y ojos —explico orihime dejando a todos con ojos como plato(ecepto ulquiorra claro)por lo confusa que era su familia

—las chicas como que duraron mucho—dijo ichigo buscandolas con la mirada

—mira alli estan—dijo orihime senalando a un lugar en donde habian 2 chicos

—donde diablos esta uryu se supone que el estaria con ellas—dijo grimmjow molesto

—esta alli—dijo ulquiorra senalando donde estaban dos chicas

—o dios busquen a las chicas yo salvare a ishida—dijo la pelinaranja caminando hacia donde se encontraba el

—y tu eres—le dijo una chica de pelo negro y ojos rosados

—orihime y tu—respondio

—loly que buscas—le dijo de manera retadora

—que tu y tu amiga dejen a mi amigo en paz ademas el tien novia—les dijo a las chicas a ver si funcionaba

—vamos menoly—le ordeno a una rubia de ojos verdes la cual obedecio

—gracias—dijo el peliazul acomodandose los lntes

—ni lo d..que es eso—dijo al scuchar un alborotoy rapidamente se dirigieron alla

—grimmjow basta el no mehizo nada—decia nell asustada

—no te acerques a el me escuchaste noitra—dijo grimmjow amenazandole

—ichigo ya deja de golpearlo—pedia rukia sin ser escuchada

—prestame atencion ggio no te le acerques—dijo ichigo

la maestra lisa los llevo a la direccion donde estaba unohana ya que yamamoto estaba fuera del pais los chicos salieron muy asustados y afuera les esperaban cosas peores

—hahaha solo 2 semanas es el castigo mas corto que me pones—decia grimmjow triunfante

—ichigo grimmjow—gritaron unas chicas y ellos quedaron petrificados

—imbecil no te dije que no me hizo nada—dijo rukia golpeando a ichigo en la cabeza

—lo siento—dijo asustado

—grimm—dijo tenebrosamente—porque no me hiciste caso

—e-e-es q-q-que...—no pudo continuar ya que nel le dio un punetaso en la cara

ellos 4 seguian en su discusion mientras en otro lugar

—porque no defendiste a tu amigo—pregunto una pelinaranja

—el se mete solo que salga solo—dijo el pelinegro sencillamente

—vaya que perspectiva del mundo tienes—dijo para morder su chocolate

—tanto dulce te arruinara los dientes mujer—dijo el pelinegro sin darse cuenta

—escuchame bien mi nombre es inoue orihime no "mujer" correcto y si me llamas mujer otra vez te golpeare—dijo orihime molesta y luego se fue

CONTINUARA...


	4. Nuevos chicos?

había pasado ya una semana todos lo alumnos estaban exhaustos necesitaban distraer su mente pero las actividades extracurriculares aun no estaban abiertas y durante el primer mes los alumnos no podían salir a menos que sus padres o tutores llamaran

las clases de matemáticas con el el maestro kurotsuchi para ellos el era su peor pesadilla a muchos ese hombre les daba tanto miedo como unohana además que era el único capaz de llevarle la contraria a esta el tenia sus propios aires raros

—hagan silencio todos hay 2 nuevos estudiantes en esta aula—dijo el aterrador hombre haciendo callar a todos—presentense no hay tiempo que perder

—hola a todos mi nombre es hana hayashi espero hacer amigos—dijo alegremente una chica d de piel clara estatura normal pelo hasta su cintura negro y ojos turquesa(así como los de toshiro)

—soy kiyoshi hashimoto—dijo un chico guapo de pelo rojo ojos ámbar a las chicas le llamo la atención

—tomen asiento en esa mesa al lado de cifer e inoue y hagan silencio—dijo el pelipurpura señalando una mesa bacía

—hola ulqiorra cifer—dijo en susurro la pelinegra ulquiorra se limito a ignorarla pero inoue escucho perfecta mente lo que ella dijo

las clases transcurrieron como lo hacen normalmente ulquiorra e inoue en sus libros ignorando todo ichigo y grimmjow con sus habituales peleas nel y rukia separandolos etc... orihime se había ido antes a la habitación cuando rukia y nel llegaron se encontraron una sorpresa

—hola soy rukia tu debes de ser hana y nuestra nueva compañera me equivoco—dijo la ojiazul agradablemente

—s-si soy yo hola nel tenia un ano sin verte que de tu vida—dijo la pelinegra dejando a rukia y orihime con una duda

—pss nada hana nos mudamos y aquí estamos en este colegio como cada ano uno nuevo—dijo la pelierde como si nada—esto no me gusta—se dijo a si misma

—tu pelo es muy hermoso hayashi—dijo la pelinaranja

—o por favor inoue tu pelo y el de nel es mucho mas lindo que el mio en especial porque son colores poco comunes lo cual los hace especiales—comento la pelinegra sonrojada

—vamos no digas tonterías mi pelo es orrible además mira que largo tienes el pelo—dijo la pelinaranja elogiando a hana

—apuesto a que lo tienes mas largo que yo anda sueltalo—dijo la pelinegra

—cierto hime tu pelo es realmente largo—agrego rukia para la malasuerte de orihime

—ahora que lo pienso no te he visto con el pelo suelto ya no eres esa niña con el pelo hasta el hombro vamos suelta lo hime—dijo la peliverde acercandose peligrosamente a inoue

—no nell por favor no no quiero..—decia agarrándose los palillos chinos que sostenian su pelo

—ja!—dijo nel ya con los palillos en la mano

—wow!—dijeron las dos pelinegras y la peliverde al unisono  
las 3 chicas quedaron anonadadas con el bello pelo de orihime además de tener un color singular era realmente largo(en mi fic el pelo le da por las rodillas ok!)

—vaya hime con rizos no se ve tan larga—dijo rukia aun impresionada

—la promesa iva en serio hime—le dijo nel contenta

—y-y-ya dejenme en paz arg—dijo orihime y salio corriendo

—aun?—le pregunto nel a rukia quien rápidamente entendió y asintió con la cabeza

hana aun estaba confundida es entendible es nueva trato de buscar a orihime pero rukia y nel la detuvieron asi que se quedo y comenzaron a conocerse mejor mientras en la habitación de toshiro

—hola—dijo un pelirojo entrando con sus cosas

—hola tu debes de ser nuestro nuevo companero—dijo gin con su típica expresión de siempre

—si—fue lo único que dijo mientras se sentaba y comenzaba a leer

—que rarito—penso gin para suspirar cansado—mi nombre es gin ichimaru ese chiquillo de allí es toshiro hitsugaya aquel que parece emo pero ojo no lo es se llama byakuya kuchiki y tu—dijo señalando a cada uno respectiva mente

—mi nombre es kiyoshi hashimoto—dijo el pelirrojo—me dejas leer mi libro—al escuchar eso toshiro y byakuyano pudieron evitar sonreír

—porque—exclamo gin alzando sus maanos—porque me odias señor no te he hecho nada sera que estoy pagando algo malo de mis vidas pasadas porque me quitaste a renji y me mandaste a todos los fríos emos del instituto porque—dijo gin los 3 chicos lo miraban como si fuese retrasado y salio

—al fin paz y tranquilidad—dijeron los 3 chicos al unisono

en otro lugar dos chicos estaban teniendo una conversacion

—crees que vino de improvisto o lo hizo a proposito—decia un peliazul algo desinteresado

—creo que no sabia que yo me encontraba aquí cuando nos mudamos ni nel tuvo contacto con ella y es su amiga—contesto el pelinnegro

—ella es realmente hermosa y simpatica pero es como si algo la dominara cuando esta celosa—dijo el peliazul pensativo

—no me importa ella—dijo ulquiorra friamente

—te importa la princesa lo se—dijo grimmjow ganandose una mala mirada de ulquiorra—quizas ya te supero emo—dijo y se fue

—ese idiota—dijo el ojiverde entre dientes

ULQUIORRA POV'S

gire mi cabeza y vi a la mujer en el jardin no había nadie mas y parecia que estaba a punto de llover ella estaba como hablando por su celular estaba alegre por algo pero sus ojos estaban cristalinos pienso que ella es buena mintiendo decidi ir a decirle que entrara para que no se empapara realmente no se como hago esto cuando baje ella ya no estaba hablando por su celular y estaba sentada en el pasto mirando hacia el bosque otra vez tenia el pelo suelto esta vez no estaba enredado asi que se vaia mas largo

—que haces aquí mu... inoue—le pregunte y ella al escucharme se impacto pero cuando escucho que la llame por su apellido me siro y sonrio

—nada... solo miraba el bosque—me contesto y escondio su cabeza en sus rodillas

—estan callendogotas deberias entrar si no te quieres empapar—le dije para que se parara y entrara aunque no parecia muy contenta

—eso cres—miro al cielo y luego a mi yo asenti con la cabeza—esta bien—dijo sin animos y luego se paro pude ver lo largo que era su pelo le daba hasta las rodillas era imprecionante la ultima vez al estar enredados se veian hasta la mitad de su espalda ella me reuerda tanto a esa gitana pero alver mi expresión de imprecion rápidamente se lo recogio no se como puede esconder tanto pelo

—te encuentras bien—pregunte sin discimulo

—claro por que lo dices—me contesto muy sonriente yo la tome y la abraze

—no es verdad y lo sabes cuando te decidas a contarme estare ahi de acuerdo—le dije sin soltarla del abrazo

—l-l-lo prometo ulquiorra—me contesto luego la solte me sonrio pero sus ojos estaban cristalinos igual que esa vez

—deberiamos irnos antes de que comienze a llover—le dije y nos fuimos a un edificio

FIN ULQUIORRA POV'S

HANA POV'S

vaya yo esta manana estaba tan molesta por estar en un internado al llegar vi a un chico realmente lindo tambien era nuevo vi que nos tocaba en el mismo salon el mastro que tocaba a primera hora era algo raro y me asustaba un poco cuando entre lo vi... lo volvi a ver despues de un ano y esos sentimientos regresaron el no me noto se quedo con su cabeza abajo y ojos cerrados mientras la chica de pelo naranja de al lado le hablaba aun estando asi se podia notar que el le prestaba toda la atención del mundo ella tampoco se detuvo al nosotros entrar cuando me presente que el maestro nos hubico me hubico con ese interesante chico nuevo y al lado de mi amado lo salude en susurro el se sorprendio al escuchar mi voz al parecer la chica que tenia al lado tambien me escucho y se quedo impactada sera ella su novia?

durante todo el dia pude ver que ella junto a unos chicos mas estaban en grupo vi a nell y grimmjowcuanto han cambiado, concentre toda mi atención en esa chica enverdad es hermosa me dije internamente me sentia frustrada además pude ver que ambos no despegaban la vista de sus libros al menos si tenian algo eran muy malos novios se acabo el horario de clases a las 3:30 decidi ir a mi habitación a ver si mis companeras me distraian un poco cuando llego a la puerta para ver los nombres de mis companeras "1:inoue orihime 2:rukia kuchiki 3 nelliel tu odelschwanck" maldicion esto no puede empeorar... un momento inoue es la chica que estaba al lado de ulqui maldicion que dia bueno no tengomas remedio que entrar cuando entre vi a la chica de pelo naranja en el espejo tenia una bufanda en la mano la cual se coloco rápidamente alescuchar la puerta que rara es estamos en septiembre aun se sentia algo del calor de verano

me presente amablemente ella hizo lo mismo me parecio realmente agradable estuvimos hablando como media hora del instituto y ella no dejabade admirar mi pelo sea como sea ella es muy simpatica me cae bien y quizas le agrade entraron nel y una chica de baja estatura el pelo negro y ojos azules era bastante bonita y tambien fue muy simpatica salude a nel pense que no me hablaria pero recorde que ella no es rencorosa luego comenzamos a hablar sobre el pelo de cada quien para mi el pelo mas hermoso que habia visto era el de orihime cuando nel se lo solto me quede anonadada tenia el pelo realmente largo por sus rodilla yo me quede si palabras era único no se que le paso ella parecia al borde delas lagrimas grito algo que no pude entender y salio corriendo me senti muy mal trate de ir a buscarla pero rukia y nell me detuvieron me dijeron que seria mejor que la dejara sola un momento segun me lo explicaron ella no se suelta el pelo ni le gusta que lo vean porque le trae malos recuerdos bueno ya que me quede alli luego de unas horas me dio hambre sali y vi que estaba oscureciendo tambien estaban callendo gotas parecia que iba a llover fuerte al entrar al edificio de los salones vi a grimmjow y ulqui hablando pense ir a saludar luego decidi que mejor no tenia hambre lo haria de regreso cuando volvi ellos no estaban realmente soy un caos decidi caminar por ese pasillo asi de paso conoceria mas ellos estaban junto a una ventana me pare en esa ventana y pude divisar a mi amado estaba con una chica no pude ver bien su rostro ellos se abrazaron cuando dieron la espalda para ir a donde estan las habitaciones vi su pelo era inconfundible era..

—ORIHIME MALDICION esa... esa... ZORRA porque ella porque no alguien mas tenia que ser ella LA ODIO su vida sera miserable—eso fue lo que pense me salian lagrimas de rabia aun no iria a las habitaciones necesito calmarme

FIN HANA POV'S

CONTINUARA...


	5. búsqueda desesperada,un corazón roto

ya era jueves en la tarde la semana estaba pasando rápido hana no hablaba con orihime y le daba malas miradas a lo cual esta ultima estaba realmente confundida que ella supiera no le había hecho nada pero lo ignoraba ya se había acabado el horario de clases y estaban todos en una mesa almorzando y charlando como era de costumbre ya que a ellos les gustaba almorzar al terminar el horario de clases

—llevo días sin ver a renji que le habrá pasado—dijo rukia algo triste

—yo ayer le pregunte a gin que si sabia algo de el pero me dijo que el lunes cuando despertó renji ya no se encontraba—explico la rubia(ojo en el manga o sea originalmente rangiku es rubia no con pelo naranja)

—cierto que le habrá pasado—dijo uryu

—hey ran—grito un peliblanco acercándose con un pelirrojo y un pelinegro

—hola gin bya hashimoto—saludo la rubia

—saben algo sobre renji ni siquiera coje su telefono—pregunto gin sin mas

—justo de eso estábamos hablando ahora—dijo rukia

—gin pero porque no le preguntas a unohana-semsei—prengunto momo

—eso es porque unohana-semsei nos da miedo a todos mi querida primita—dijo el peliblanco con su sonrisa rara

—chicos me esta doliendo un poco la cabeza asi que me ire a dormir—dijo una pelinegra parándose y saliendo de la cafetería

—c-chicos me voy a dar un baño nos vemos luego de acuerdo—dijo la pelinaranja y rápidamente se fue

—tal vez tatsuki sepa tengo entendido que son novios—dijo el pelinaranja  
—es cierto ichigo pero ella cambio su numero—dijo rukia preocupada

—esto no esta bien renji no es asi—dijo byakuya

—eso es cierto estoy preocupada me hace falta verlo discutir con ichigo—comento la rubia

ellos continuaron comiendo y buscándole lógica a la desaparición de renji mientras orihime corría para llegar rápido a la habitación quería llegar a la habitación rápido ella iba a encarar a hana pero cuando entro no había nadie ella se desilusiono y se metió a darse una ducha cuando salio vio una carta sobre su cama estaba en un sobre rosa pálido y decía "inoue orihime" ella la abrió y estaba escrita a maquina

—o dios—dijo orihime tapándose la boca—q-quien podría ser

ella guardo la carta en su cajón ninguna de las chicas lo tocaría así que era un lugar seguro se vistió tomo su libro y salio estaba buscando a los chicos vio hacia el jardín y vio a rukia y rápidamente fue hacia donde ella estaba

—rukia que pasa te encuentras bien—pregunto preocupada

—s-si claro orihime—dijo rukia con la mirada perdida

—no es cierto tu nunca estas así a menos que estés triste nos conocemos hace tiempo—dijo orihime con algo de autoridad y señalandola

—en serio no me pasa nada hime—dijo la pelinegra fingiendo una sonrisa

—de acuerdo no te preguntare mas por ahora pero vamos con los chicos aunque no se en donde estan—dijo orihime halando a su amiga

ellas comenzaron a charlar sobre las tareas del instituto cuando de repente vieron algo que las paralizo a ambas rukia rápidamente se fue corriendo y orihime la persiguió rukia no paraba de correr hasta que llego al jardín y se paro al no poder respirar y allí orihime la atrapo

RUKIA POV'S

esto no esta nada bien renji no es así el no se iría sin avisar y nadie sabe todos estamos realmente preocupados el es mi mejor amigo de la infancia porque no me lo dijo a mi la única manera de averiguarlo es hablar con tatsuki pero ella cambio su numero telefónico decidimos ir a la dirección y preguntarle a unohana-sensei por todas las guias telefónicas recientes eran como 50 o mas es como una por sector algo asi eran bastante grandes decidimos ir a la habitación de mi hermano era la mas cercana todos estábamos buscando los numero de los abarai y de los arisawa hasta ese chico nuevo nos ayudaba creo que se llama kiyoshi es realmente lindo aunque es frió y parece ser rebelde no llama a nadie por ningún sufijo aunque ni ichigo ni orihime lo hacen pero bueno.

ichigo salio cuando le llego un mensaje de texto y nos dejo con todo el trabajo lo bueno es que hana se brindo a ayudarnos ella es tan buena me cae muy bien pero creo que ella no le cae bien orihime que raro pero aun faltaban ichigo y orihime todos estábamos llamando a los distintos números hasta que

—hey rukia donde se fue ichigo—pregunto mi hermano preocupado por lo de renji

—cierto donde se metió ese inútil pretende dejarnos todo el trabajo a nosotros—dijo grimmjow con un tono enojado

—no se a donde se fue hermano—conteste

—porque no lo vas a buscar rukia—me pidió nel

—esta bien nel ya regreso—dije me pare y salí a buscarlo

yo lo busque por todos lados estaba cansada me detuve en una ventana a descansar y lo vi el estaba en la puerta del instituto me pregunte porque estaba allí aunque parecía feliz fue cuando la vi ella vino... senna vino pensé que estaba fuera del pais no lo puedo creer ellos siguen juntos no puede ser

yo camine lentamente me fui a el jardín no podía ir a donde los chicos así, estaba triste mi hermano se preocupaba y las chicas igual tenia... tenia ganas de llorar esto no puede estar pasan dome me quede en el jardín mirando hacia el bosque cuando escuche pasos detrás mio rezaba para que no fueran ni ichigo ni mi hermano para mi suerte fue orihime

—rukia que pasa te encuentras bien—me pregunto preocupada

—s-si claro orihime—fue lo único que dije si seguía hablando rompería a llorar

—no es cierto tu nunca estas así a menos que estés triste nos conocemos hace tiempo—me dijo algo molesta

—en serio no me pasa nada hime—le dije e intente fingir una sonrisa no se quedo muy convencida

—de acuerdo no te preguntare mas por ahora pero vamos con los chicos unque no se donde estan—me dijo orihime halandome para que entraramos se que no me cree nada

ella y yo comenzamos a charlar poco a poco me fui alegrando su alegria es muy cntagisa me alegro tanto de ser su amiga de repente vi que ella se paro en seco y bajo la cabeza decidi mirar al frente y entonces estaban ichigo y senna besandose yo no pude aguantarlo mas me fui corriendo pude darme cuenta de que orihime venia detrás de mi no quería que me viera llorar tengo que ser fuerte pero no aguante mas me cai en el jardín ella me alcanzo yo comenze a llorar ella me abrazo no me dijo nada espero a que me calmara pero no dijo nada hasta que yo rompi el silencio

—h-hime te dolio tambien—pregunte estupidamente si me decía que si seria realmente peor

—si claro que me dolio rukia deberia de tener un corazon de piedra para que no me doliera—cuando me dijo eso me deztrose—pero no porque me guste sino porque el fue mi primer amor obvio que no correspondido

—a-a q-que te refieres ya no te gusta—pregunte algo tartamuda aun lloraba y tenia miedo de la respuesta

—claro que no me gusta rukia que pregunta crees que si me gustara yo hubiese sido capaz... de—le daba mucha verguenza continuar estaba realmente roja

—besar al zorro lo se—le dije y se puso mas roja—un minuto te enamoraste de ese chico pero ni lo conocez

—lo se lo se—me dijo tapando su cara con sus manos—espera pero y tu novio

—yo no tengo novio—le dije ella se asombro y comenze a contarle la historia

FLASHBACK

era justo el dia en el cual las chicas fueron a la fiesta de disfrazes solo que era por la manana estaba una pareja charlando el chico se veia triste y la chica algo sorprendida

—r-rukia debo decirte algo muy importante—dijo preocupado un chico de pelo negro y ojos verdes parecido a ichigo

—que pasa kaien—pregunto rukia preocupada al ver su rostro

—es que... terminamos—dijo bajando la cabeza

—quien es—dijo fria con susu ojos cristalinos

—s-s-...—no pudo continuar fue interrumpido

—senna verdad—aceguro rukia y el pelinegro asintio

—cuanto llevas con ella—pregunto la pelinegra

—3 mases—respondio desviando la mirada

—te odio imbecil—dijo y se fue corriendo llorando

FIN FLASHBACK

—p-porque no me habias dicho nada rukia—me replico orihime

—no lo considere importante ademas yo ya no amaba a kaien—dije lo ultimo en voz baja

—quizas ya no esten junto porque senna sigue con ichigo—me dijo orihime llevando su mano a su barbilla

—talvez pero a quien quiero es a ichigo—dije triste

—ven vamos debemos seguir buscando a renji—me dijo y me halaBA

FIN RUKIA POV'S

todos seguian buscando a renji y tatsuki en las guiaspero esta vez senna tambien ayudaba todos hablaban hasta ulquiorra menos rukia ichigo se preocupaba pero no podía hacer nada estaba con senna y ella no quería mucho a rukia ya eran las 10 de la noche debian irse de las habitaciones de los chicos estaban rompiendo una de las reglas crusiales del instituto las chicas salieron lo mas sigilosa mente posible todas se fueron a su habitación en la habitación de rukia

—hey rukia que te pasa hace rato te noto triste—dijo la peliverde

—de que hablas nell no es verdad—respondio la ojiazul y fingio una sonrisa

—es verdad rukia yo tambien te he notado triste—agrego la pelinegra

—tu tambien hana en serio no estoy triste solo estaba pensando en las tares eso es todo—mintio para que la dejaran en paz

—rukia me podrias ir a buscar un vaso de leche a la cocina no me siento muy bien

—si ya voy hime regreso ya chicas—dijo y salío

rukia iva caminando por los solitarios pasillos suspiraba cada 20 segundos fue a la cocina y cuando volvia de regreso se llevo una sorpresa

—hola rukia—escucho de atras de ella

—que quieres... senna—dijo apretando sus punos

—nada solo quiero decirte que no te quiero cerca de ichigo—amenazo la pelivioleta

—me sorprendi al verte pensé que te quedarias en america—dijo rukia y continuo caminando

—siempre voy a america en los veranos es muy divertido alla pensé en quedarme pero recorde que había una arpia cerca demi hombre—dijo la de ojos naranja caminando al lado de rukia

—no quiero a tu hombre así que calmate el es mi amigo hace anos deja tus estupideces que no quiero problmas con unohana—dijo la ojiazul molesta

—sea como sea no te acerques a ichigo o conoceras todo el odio que te tengo guardado pequena zorra—dijo acorralandola en una pared

—escuchame bien te doy 5 segundos para que te alejes de mi o no respondo hija de puta—dijo rukia con mirada de odio senna rápidamente se aleja

rukia continuo caminando le llevo la leche a inoue y se fueron a dormir al dia siguiente todo empeoraba para rukia senna estaba en la misma clase que ella para ella fue un lento dia continuaron con lo de renji aun no sabian nada de el las chicas planearon un complot en su contra y salieron ella no sabe a donde la dejaron con senna y los chicos que deprimente mientras con las demas

—buenos días unohana-sensei—dijo nell haciendo reverencia siendo seguida por las demas

—hola chicas como están—dijo la mujer pelinegra con su sonrisa

—unohana-sensei queriamos pedirle un favo—dijo la rubia

—claro matsumoto-san—dijo la bella mujer

—b-b-bien p...—fue interrumpida por hana

—queriamos s-s-s...—fue interrumpida por momo

—puede d-d-...—tambien fue interrumpida por inoue

—queriamos saber si manana podiamos usar la piscina—dijo la pelinaranja dejando a la demas sorprendidas

—claro pero deberian limpiarlu ustedes mismas y a las ocho de la noche deben baciarla—pidio la mujer soriente

—si lo prometo sensei—dijo alegre la ojigris

—por cierto podemos invitar a nuestros amigos—pregunto timida hana

—si hayashi-san—contesto la bella mujer y todas salieron

**—**bien debemos levantarnos muy temprano mañana de acuerdo chicas—dijo rangiku

—p-pero rangiku tu eres la mas dura de levantar—agrego momo causando la risa de todas

—no te preocupes momo te ayudaremos a levantarla—le dijo nell feliz

—vamos ayudemos con lo de renji—comento hana y se fueron a ayudar

CONTINUARA...


	6. sabado de piscina I

a era sábado era realmente temprano en los pasillos no se veía ni un alma era de entender eran como las 5:40 de la madrugada pero las chicas estaban listas como acordaron excepto rangiku obviamente

—hola momo—dijo rukia entrando a la habitación de la chica siendo seguida por las demás

—hola me podrían ayudar a despertarla—pidio la pelinegra

—claro que te ayudaremos momo—aceguro la peliverde

—nell tu no tienes la mas mínima idea de lo duro que es despertar a rangiku cierto?—pregunto la ojiazul con un tono sarcástico

—ella es como un plomo—agrego la ojigris haciendo reír a todas menos a hana

—bueno comencemos entonces—dijo momo

todas comenzaron a moverla a hacer ruido incluso le lanzaban zapatos pero la chica ni se inmutaba decidieron ir a buscar un vaso de agua fría cuando se lo echaron lo único que consiguieron fue que la chica se moviera

—esto sera imposible—dijo momo con un tono desanimado

—un minuto tengo una idea—dijo la pelinegra algo exaltada

—que idea hana—preguntaron ansiosas rukia y nell a unisono

—hey rangiku gin te estaba buscado—dijo hana a ver si así la chica reaccionaba

—no es cierto hana deja de mentir—contesto la rubia sin abrir los ojos y continuo durmiendo

—cierto hana mi primo me dijo que quería que rangiku fuera la primera persona en conocer su nueva novia—agrego hinamori

—en donde esta ese imbecil—pregunto la rubia realmente enojada parándose de la cama lo que causo la risa de las presentes y luego se percato de que fue un engano—ja ja ja muy graciosas

—lo siento mucho pero no nos dejaste otra opcion—le contesto hana sonriendo

rangiku se alisto y fueron a la piscina cuando la vieron vacía se sorprendieron de lo grande que era pues no la habían visto vacía rangiku se arrepintió y se estaba yendo dejándole a las chicas el trabajo pero las demás no lo permitieron encendieron un radio con "phase II prince royce" y comenzaron a limpiar cuando terminaron ya eran las 7:30 decidieron ir a cambiarse ya que estaban empapadas y aun no tenían los bikinis desayunar y avisarle a los chicos luego de cambiarse decidieron desayunar y mientras lo hacían charlaban

—estoy hecha polvo—dijo la rubia y luego se llevo a la boca un trozo de pancake

—la suerte es que sera el mejor sábado que pasaremos en el instituto—dijo la peliverde para continuar con su desayuno

—porque lo dices nell—pregunto hana

—pues porque no volveré a limpiar esa piscina ni que me paguen—contesto la de ojos pardos

—coinsido total y completa mente contigo nell—agrego rukia

—orihime no estas cansada—pregunto rangiku sacando a la chica de sus pensamientos

—eh? si espera! no espera! que?—la pelinaranja estaba algo ida y causo la risa de sus amigas menos hana

—que si estas cansada hime—pregunto la rubia nuevamente

—oh no no lo estoy rangiku—contesto ya mas con los pies en la tierra

—vaya eres mas fuerte de lo que pareceses—dijo momo algo sorprendida

—te equivocas ella es realmente frágil solo que por algún motivo eso de hacer limpieza no la cansa tan rapido—dijo la ojiazul

—vaya—fue lo unico que dijo la de ojos marrones

—pero cambiando de tema rukia le avisaste a tu hermano—pregunto entusiasmada la rubia rukia rápidamente entendió el porque

—si y le dije que le dijera a gin tambien—contesto rukia lo que hizo que matsumoto tuviese un leve sonrojo que solo ella noto

—y tu nell le dijiste a ulquiorra y grimmjow—pregunto hana causando una sorpresa en nell

—n-no orihime lo hara por mi—contesto la peliverde haciendo enojar a hana

—orihime le dijiste a tu primo cierto—pregunto momo timida mente

—kyaa te gusta el adorable primo de orihime sabia que tenias un gran gusto momo—grito rangiku abrazando a momo y haciéndola sonrojar

—ya basta rangiku no hagas eso que no ves que no puede estar mas sonrojada la pobre—le replico rukia a rangiku luego abrazo a momo quien se cubría la cara con las manos ocultando el sonrojo y le susurro algo—toshiro odia que oculten los sonrojos

—ya le mande un mensaje a toshiro cuando se despierte lo vera y le dije que invite a ese chico nuevo kiyoshi creo—dijo la ojigris y cerro su teléfono

—recuerda también avisale a el emo el bestia uryu e ichigo—dijo rangiku haciendo una mueca graciosa

—tengo una idea chicas terminen de desayunar mientras se la cuento—dijo inoue con una sonrisa de medio lado mirando a nell

las chicas terminaban su desayuno mientras inoue y nell les contaban la broma que tenían planeada jugarle a los chicos cuando terminaron fueron a la habitación de los chicos solo rangiku y nell se atrevieron a entrar sigilosamente mientras ellos dormían y colocaron una cámara de vídeo luego se pusieron en el pasillo nell rukia rangiku y orihime tomaron sus celulares y llamaron al mismo tiempo a grimmjow ichigo ulquiorra y uryu respectiva mente mientras en el cuarto de los chicos al escuchar todos los celulares sonar al mismo tiempo despertaron de golpe grimmjow hasta se callo de la cama por la sorpresa y comenzaron a buscar sus celulares como locos

—donde esta, donde esta—decia el pelinaranja una y otra vez mientras buscaba su celular entre el tiradero que habia en el piso

—maldicion maldicion—no paraba de decir el ojiazul

mientras uryu y ulquiorra buscaban en silencio cuando al fin todos encontraron sus celulares estos habían dejado de sonar

—a mi me pone que es privado y a ustedes—dijo el de pelo naranja mientras revisaba su celular

—a mi igual—contesto uryu haciendo lo mismo

—igual—agrego grimmjow y luego todos miraron a ulquiorra esperando su respuesta y este solo asintio luego volvieron a sonar todos a la vez tenían miedo de contestar era raro y contestaron todos a la vez

—hola—contestaron al unisono

—vayan a la piscina cuando se desayunen—fue lo que escucharon y luego colgaron dejandolos confundidos

—creo que escuche a nell la enana y a la princesa—dijo el ojiazul en su habitual tono

—tambien hana momo y rangiku—agrego el de los lentes

—animal deja de llamar a rukia asi—grito el pelinaranja

—que pasa kurosaki no te conformas solo con la loca—contesto grimmjow y luego sonrio mostrando sus dientes

—senna no es una loca, imbecil—grito ichigo tomando a grimmjow por el cuello del poloche del pijama

—bueno ichigo hay que admitir que de todas la mas cuerda no es senna—agrego uryu para calmar las cosas luego ichigo solto a grimmjow

—ya dejen de hablar así de senna—dijo el de pelo naranja sentandose en la cama

—o vamos kurosaki la enana es cien veces mejor hasta es mas bonita cierto ul... donde esta el emo—pregunto el de pelo azul lo primero lo dijo cerrando los ojos y alzando sus manos a la altura de sus hombros y lo segundo con cara de WTF

—se fue a banar mientras ustedes discutian—fue la respuest que dio el chico de los lentes

mientras ellos se preparaban en el cuarto de byakuya ellos apenas y se despertaban

—hey gin despierta—ordeno el pelinegro lanzzandole una almohada al peliblanco

—hey ya bastadejame dormir que seas amargado no dice que debas amargarme a mi tambien—le contesto el de ojos entrecerrados lanzandole la almohada a su dueno

—mi hermana me dijo que ella y sus amigas ivan a limpiar la piscina y la tendrian hasta las 8 y podiamos ir—le dijo el pelinegro haciendo que la sonrisa del peliblanco fuese mas grande

—eso es genial debio de ser duro para ellas pedirle el permiso a unohana-sensei—dijo el peliblanco

—bien me voy a banar—dijo el pelinegro y se metio en el bano

—hey hitsugaya parece que tienes un mensaje—dijo gin recogiendo el celular del suelo y entregandoselo a su dueno

—gracias ichimru—respondio el de bellos ojos tomando su celular para habrir el mensaje—o que tal es mi prima me dice que vallamos a la piscina y a ti también te invitan kiyoshi

—eh disculpa me estaba quedando dormido me podrías respetir—dijo el de ojos ámbar amablemente

—que mi prima y sus amigas también quieren que tu y yo vayamos a la piscina—fue lo que le contesto el de ojos azules

—o... de acuerdo—simplemente contesto

mientras todos los chicos se alistaban las chicas estaban en la orilla de la piscina algunas hablaban unas tomaban el sol leían o simplemente dormían

RUKIA POV'S

que dia tan pesado y eso que penas son las 10 de la mañana al parecer no soy la unica que lo cre rangiku duerme a orillas de la piscina hemi lee como siempre nell hana y momo charlan antes de que los chicos lleguen estoy segura de que nos van a reclamar por la broma que les hicimos. realmente espero que ichigo no traiga a senna si el hace eso esta vez no creo mantenerme en mis casillas esa chica si que me pone los pelos de punta no se que le he hecho siempre le he caido mal me amenaza me mira mal desgraciadamente ichigo es solo mi amigo ademas yo la respeto como mujer y no estaria con ichigo el estando de novio con ella aun talvez ella piensa que somos iguales como ella estuvo con kaien mientras el estaba conmigo y eso que me llama zorra deberia mirar sus defectos

FIN RUKIA POV'S

RANGIKU POV'S

estaba profundamente dormida y estaba teniendo una pesadilla no me podia despertar pero gracias a dios hana me desperto esa chica es lo maximo

—rangiku, rangiku, matsumoto despiert—escuche lejanamente la voz de hana habri mis ojos encontrandome con los de ella no se porque pero ellos dicen que ella sufre

—gracias hana te lo agradezco—le dije al despertar me faltaba un poco la respiracion

—rangiku ven muevete de la orilla sentemonos en aquella mesa con las demas—me dijo y me ayudo a parar

—esta bien—le conteste

nos sentamos en una de las muchas mesas que hay al rededor de la piscina orihime y rukia estaban en una las demas y yo estabamos en otra ellas charlaban pero yo estaba algo ida luego mire hacia los edificios y vi que los chicos venian pude divisar que como siempre ichigo y grimmjow estaban peleando y los demas intentaban ignorarlos gin como siempre con su sonrisa aparte de ellos los demas venian serios arg todos ello son tan serios

—hola chicas—dijo ichimaru en su tono de siempre

—hola chicos—contestamos todas al unisono se escucho gracioso y nos causo risa a todos

—wow limpiaron la piscina ustedes solas—pregunto ichigo

—pues claro los senoritos estaban durmiendo—dijo nell en un tono gracioso y me hizo reir

—hey no nos habisaron nada de nada saben que las hubiesemos ayudado—dijeron gin y toshiro al unisono

—hey ya es que no saben cuando hablamos en broma—dije para calmar las cosas los chicos estaban muy a la defensiva

—lo sabemos pero porque no nos dijeron—nos pregunto uryu

—eso es porque queriamos invitarlos nosotras ya que estaban algo estresados por lo de renji y como aun no podemos salir del instituto pensamos en esto—fue la respuesta que dio rukia

—y como se hicieron para hablar con unohana-sensei tengo entendido que a ustedes también les asusta—nos dijo gin en un tono rao

—la verdad fue duro para todas menos inoue—fue lo que dije ichigo miro a inoue sorprendido

—en serio—le pregunto sin quitar la sorpresa de su rostro

—ellas se paraban luego una trataba de completar la oracion de la otra yo le pregunte y listo la verdad no fue gran cosa solo no la mire a los ojos—fue lo que nuestra adorable amiga contesto dejando a los chicos sorprendidos ellos aun no podian creerlo

FIN RANGIKU POV'S

todos estaban sentados en lugares diferentes aun ninguno se estaba bañando en la piscina inue ulquiorra grimmjow y nell estaban en una mesa los dos primeros leían y grimmjow y nell se mandavan mensajes entre ellos para no molestar a los demas con su conversacion, momo y toshiro charlaban a un lado de la piscina con los pies en el agua rukia e ichigo hacian lo mismo en otro lado y los demas estaban juntos en una mesa charlando y conociendose. ichigo y rukia estaban muy contestos hasta que

—olle rukia crees que puedo invitar a senna—pregunto ichigo algo timido pues sabia que no eran presisamente amigas

—por que me preguntas—pregunto la ojiazul algo extranada

—tengo entendido que pidieron un permiso para ustedes usar la piscina y la limpiaron o sea que nadie que ustedes no quieran puede venir a esta area a menos que ustedes inviten o la misma unohana los castigara—dijo el pelinaranja recordando y haciendo reir a rukia

—si quieres quero creo que deberias preguntarle a nell y hime tambien—contesto la chica senalando donde estaban las chicas sonriendo intentando esconderla trsteza

—gracias rukiadije el de pelo naranja y se fue haca donde estaban las chicas

—de nada... ichigo—susurro bajando la cabeza la ojiazul

—chicas puedo traer a senna—pregunto el de ojos ocre llegando al lugar

—si claro lo que quieras ichi—respondio la de ojos pardos sin prestar atencion al chico y continuo texteando con grimmjow quien tenia enfrente

—mmmmm...—se escucho de orihime quien miro disimuladamente hacia donde estaba rukia luego suspiro miro a ichigo y asintió sonriente

—gracias nell y orihime—dijo y se fue

luego todos los chicos menos ulquiorra quien seguia leyendo hicieron una ronda las chicas igual no sabian que hiban a hacer los chicos estaban muy extranadas pero entonces todos comenzaron a gritar y correr hacia ellas kiyoshi cargo a hana, gin a rangiku, byakuya a rukia, grimmjow a nell, toshiro a momo y uryu a orihime ellos las llevavan a la piscina ellas gritaban que no preo ellos seguian hasta que alguien grito lo suficientemente fuerte

—nooo—grito una pelinegra a todo pulmon haciendo que todos se callaran y detuvieran hasta ulquiorra miro

—que pasa hana—pregunto el de ojos ámbar asustado por la chica que tenia en brazos

—no es nada solo que dejen que nos quitemos la ropa y ustedes hagan lo mismo luego nos tiran de acuerdo—pidio la chica en nombre de todas los chicos se miraron unos a los otros

—esta bien pero tienen 2 minutos de esta no se salva ninguna correcto—dijo el peliazul bajando a nell delicadamente y luego todos hicieron lo mismo

—hagan lo mismo—dijo rukia con una mueca chistosa y se fue corriendo hacia unos arbustos siendo seguida por las demas

los chicos se quitaron sus camisetas dejando ver sus musculos y se sentaron ya que sabian muy bien que ellas tardarian un siglo.

CONTINUARA...


	7. sabado de piscina II

las chicas se quitaron las prendas que tenían sobre los bikinis eran hermosos y no duraron mas de 5 minutos pero orihime no quería que la vieran con el bikini que rangiku le compro

( . /imgres?um=1&hl=es&biw=1024&bih=499&noj=1&tbm=isch&tbnid=1ENE21_vyOYGkM:&imgrefurl= . /MLA-448304265-bikinis-victoria-secret-coleccion-2 012-_JM&docid=QFMd3VrdnKea9M&imgurl= bikinis-victoria-secret-coleccion-2012_MLA-O-31622 57980_ &w=371&h=500&ei=JM-wUfL6DdO20AGBwoGgCw&zoom=1&ved=1t:3588,r:61,s:0,i:271&iact=rc&dur=1404&page=5&tbnh=185&tbnw=154&start=56&ndsp=15&tx=76&ty=105) NELL

( . /imgres?um=1&hl=es&biw=1024&bih=499&tbm=isch&tbnid=CPTixzAPwBQbKM:&imgrefurl= 2013/05/24/verano-2013-iii-los-bikinis/&docid=8WeEG7VShO9FwM&imgurl= . /2013/05/elblogdeanasuero_bikinis-2013_ %253Fw%253D584&w=362&h=500&ei=MHOvUfWtDcuhyAHinYBI&zoom=1&ved=1t:3588,r:13,s:0,i:115&iact=rc&dur=1673&page=2&tbnh=176&tbnw=126&start=13&ndsp=17&tx=50&ty=80) HANA

( . /imgres?start=164&um=1&hl=es&biw=1024&bih=499&noj=1&tbm=isch&tbnid=8tevzso7zOZaxM:&imgrefurl= vestir-a-la-moda/playa/bikinis-2013-las-coleccione s-de-tus-marcas-preferidas&docid=k8lYlBEI7Tw2aM&imgurl= .com. . &w=500&h=667&ei=_9WwUYSjGeiv0AHY94HIBQ&zoom=1&ved=1t:3588,r:74,s:100,i:226&iact=rc&dur=1006&page=12&tbnh=184&tbnw=163&ndsp=16&tx=103&ty=69) RANGIKU

( . /imgres?um=1&sa=X&hl=es&noj=1&biw=1024&bih=499&tbm=isch&tbnid=Oy74rXlu-gRB6M:&imgrefurl= .ar/moda/marcela-koury-trajes-de-bano-verano-2013_ 33332&docid=xVVpmy4BNGa3qM&imgurl= . &w=960&h=714&ei=Z9uwUdGhMqre0gG8s4HACg&zoom=1&ved=1t:3588,r:90,s:0,i:358&iact=rc&dur=1999&page=6&tbnh=194&tbnw=242&start=87&ndsp=17&tx=195&ty=160) RUKIA

( . /imgres?um=1&hl=es&biw=1024&bih=499&tbm=isch&tbnid=lcR40BSubYKVOM:&imgrefurl= bikinis-primavera-2012-primark/banador-gris-cuerpo -entero-primark-primavera-2012&docid=hiROBFt08oNg1M&imgurl= . &w=600&h=900&ei=1YavUY2lBMWGyAGHtYDADg&zoom=1&ved=1t:3588,r:1,s:0,i:79&iact=rc&dur=2080&page=1&tbnh=181&tbnw=120&start=0&ndsp=12&tx=73&ty=40) MOMO

( . /imgres?start=133&um=1&hl=es&biw=1024&bih=499&noj=1&tbm=isch&tbnid=w814hUflc5COPM:&imgrefurl= china/pd/10570080/Women_sexy_piece_swimsuits_Victo ria_s_Secret_pink_bathing_suits_ &docid=5I9kHLjAmmCjMM&imgurl= cdimg/1277788/26551632/0/1340778897/Women_sexy_pie ce_swimsuits_Victoria_s_Secret_pink_bathing_suits_ &w=395&h=546&ei=_9WwUYSjGeiv0AHY94HIBQ&zoom=1&ved=1t:3588,r:36,s:100,i:112&iact=rc&dur=409&page=10&tbnh=184&tbnw=141&ndsp=15&tx=49&ty=28) ORIHIME

tomaron varios minutos converserla de salir pero lo lograron cuando las chicas salieron de entre los arbustos los chicos se quedaron embobados de lo bien que se veian pero se recuperaron rapidamente las lanzaron al agua y luego se tiraron ellos luego de un rato llego ichigo con senna y se metieron a banar con los demas todos jugaban ichigo y grimmjow hacian competencias de natacion pero siempre empataban se hizo medio día y decidieron comer al lado de la piscina los chicos buscaron todos los almuerzos y se sentaron en distintas mesas ulquiorra grimmjow nell orihime y rukia en una ichigo y senna en otra y los demas en otra

—olle ulqui porque no te diviertes—pregunto la peliverde y tomo un trago de su soda

—estaba terminando mi libro—respondio secamente el pelinegro y continuo su almuerzo

—un emo que ama la literartura—comento el peliazul ganandose una patada de nell—hey ya basta nell

—te lo ganaste grimm—le contesto en tono de replica la peliverde

—vasta nell cuando el no pelea con ichigo lo hace contigo—le dijo rukia algo molesta

—lo siente pero deben admitir que el a veces colma la pasiencia—dijo la de ojos pardos causando la risa de las chicas

—ellos siempre an parecido una pareja asi que no te preocupes...— dijo el pelinegro

—por dios ulqui—replico la peliverde levemente sonrojada solo ulquiorra lo noto

—nell debes de admitir que parecen una pareja—dijo la ojiazul haciendo sonrojar a la chica

—no digas tonterias rukia—pidio la de ojos pardos bajando su cabeza y comiendo rapido para ocultarlo

—nell con cuidado te vas a atragantar—le dijo la pelinaranja algo preocupada

—no te preo...— no pudo continuar comenzo a tocer

—la princesa te lo dijo nell—peleaba el peliazul dandole delicados golpez en la espalda y al final pasandole agua—toma

—gracias grimmjow—dijo tomando el vaso y dando un sorbo delliquido—lo lamento hime

—deberias lamentarlo boba nos preocupaste sabes que podrias morir no vuelvas a comer asi correcto—no parava de repreochar el peliazul

—ahora si que parecen una pareja—comento rukia causando la risa de inoue y el sonrojo de los dos mencionados

mientras en la mesa donde se encontraban rangiku y los demas todos reian menos una

—hana que te pasa esta algo enojada porque—pregunto la rubia trayento a la pelinegra a la tierra

—eh?... no como voy a estar molesta—contesto esta

—si hana primero miraste donde estan sentados inoue y compañia y frunciste el seño—agrego la de ojos marrones

—en serio?, no me di cuenta—respondio la hayashi con una sonrisa

—seguro le gusta grimmjow o ulquiorra—dijo gin en broma causando un sonrojo en la chica

—juraria que ulquiorra es de hime y grimmjow es de nell—dijo la rubia y puso su mano en su barbilla—aja! harias buena pareja con kiyoshi

—que—gritaron al unisono los dos mencionados muy sonrojados y haciendo reir todos

—cierto—dijo la hinamori a rangiku e ignorando a los otros dos chicos

todos terminaron de almorzar y continuaron jugando en la piscinaulquiorra y grimmjow estaban sentados en la mesa mirando a los demas en la piscina

—vaya la princesa si que es hermosa, cierto?—dijo el peliazul ganandose una mirada de su amigo—vamos no me mires asi sabes que ella te llama la atencion

—callate—dijo cortante el pelinegro

—te conozco hace años ademas vi la cara que pusiste cuando ella salio con ese bikini—le dijo el peliazul sonriendo y luego se fue

—imbecil—susurro el pelinegro aunque sabia que el chico tenia razon

ulquiorra miro hacia la piscina y vio que todos estaban sentados en la escalerita de la piscina charlando, nell le susurro algo a orihime al oido quien le hizo señas a ulquiorra para que fuera el se nego y ella se paro a buscarlo

—olle porque no vienes—pregunto la pelinaranja inclinandose un poco

—no quiero mujer— fue la respuesta del ojiverde

—no me llames mujer se siente degradante—dijo la ojigris calmada y con una sonrisa

—que le pasa a esta chica—penso el chico sin dejar de mirarla

—ven vamos—dijo extendiendo su mano hacia el y haciendo pucheros—por favor—dijo en tono infantil

—esta bien inoue—respondi y se fueron a charlar con los demas todo era risas y alegrias hasta que

—hey rukia vi a kaien llegar que raro que no esta aqui—pregunto el pelinaranja inocentemente

—por que deberia de estar kaien aqui—pregunto la ojiazul como si el motivo fuese obvio

—como que, que motivo el es tu novio—dijo rangiku muy sorprendida

—no, no lo es—respondio con una sonrisa nerviosa

—que—preguntaron rangiku ichigo uryu gin y senna al unison

—bajenle un poco chicos—dijo ya en un tono mas serio la ojiazul

—no no no, espera tu. como que no son novios? como paso? cuando paso? porque paso?—no paraba la rubia de hacer pregunta—eran la pareja perfecta—grito para terminar

—1:me lo dijo 2:el día de la fiesta de fin de verano 3:por una con novio—respondio rukia haciendo que senna se sorprendiera—bien dicho eramos la pareja perfecta—termino de decir

—como que por una chica con novio?, te dijo quien era?—pregunto ichigo uniendose a la lluvia de preguntas

—calmense no es nada importante—dijo la chica algo incomoda

—rukia el te dijo quien es la zorra? dime y la matare—aceguro rangiku levantandose con ambos puños

—calmate rangiku deja que rukia hable—le dijo gin ganandose una mala mirada de la rubia

—matsumotu hazle caso a ichimaru— le dijo el peliblanco

—pero lindura...—fue interrumpida

—no me digas lindura lo hemos hablado mucho llamame hitsugaya por mil demonios—lo primero lo dijo calmado y al final grito

—vamos shiro no seas amargado—dijo inoue lanzandole agua con su pie

—bobas—fue lo unico que dijo el chico y cruzo sus brazos haciendo reir a las chicas

—ya calmemonos, y rukia di quien es la zorra—pregunto la rubia mas calmada poniendo a senna nerviosa

—no vale la pena ademas no creo que kaien y ella sigan—dijo la ojiazul alzando sus hombros como que no le importa

—vamos rukia el te fue infiel y lo tomas tan a la lijera—pregunto nell sorprendida

—pues el me demostro que no valia la pena y me dejo por alguien menos que yo—fue su respuesta

—vaya lo tomas muy bien—dijo la de ojos marrones

—lo pasado pisado—grito graciosamente la ojiazul

luego de eso todos comenzaron a divertirse despues de un rato byakuya y gin todos se divertian orihime se quedo dormida habia madrugado ya estaba oscureciendo aun no eran la 8 pero decidieron drenar la piscina y luego se fueron a sus habitaciones a bañarse para juntarse en la cafeteria. las chicas duraron mas o menos una hora cuando llegaron a la cafeteria pdieron divisar que grimmjow y ulquiorra aun no estaban las chicas fueron a sentarse con el grupo y no habia espacio para nell ella se quedo para y despues de unos minutos llegaron los faltantes

—hola chicos—dijo el peliazul y todos lo saludaron—nell porque estas de pie

—porque no quepo—respondio sonriente

—arece que tampoco nosotros sentemonos alli—dijo señalando la mesa que a orihime le gusta

—de acuerdo grimm—respondio la peliverde en tono infantil y se fueron a sentar

—bien yo ire a buscar la comida que quieren—pregunto el peliazul dejando a sus compañeros sorprendido no era normal que se ofreciese a hacer algo

—lo que sea estoy de humor—contesto y miro a ulquiorra qien dijo lo mismo

—bien ya regreso—dijo y se fue dejando a los dos chicos mirando por la ventana

—wow ya veo la razon por la cual orihime ama esta mesa, el paisaje es hermoso—dijo la peliverde llamando la atencion de chico—orihime—dijo la chica exaltada

—que pasa—pregunto el pelinegro

—ella esta en la piscina—dijo poniendo su mano sobre su cabeza

—como, drenamos la piscina—pregunto algo confundido

—ella se quedo dormida por las mesas, o no ella es muy fragil y esta tomando ese sereno en ese bikini se enfermara—dijo y se iva a buscarla

—no, yo voy, ayuda a grimmjow con las bandejas y trae algo para ella—dijo el chico mientras sostenia a nell para que no fuera

—esta bien pero toma—saco una llave de su bolsillo y se la entrego—es de nuestra habitacion en el primer armario el lado derecho es de ella hay toma un abrigo—le pidio la peliverde y se fue con grimmjow

ULQUIORRA POV'S

fui a la habitacion y tome un bello abrigo lo tome y rapidamente fui a la piscina la busque con la mirada y pude verla estaba acostada en una toalla sobre el cesped cuando me acerque mas ella estaba ahy se veia tanfragil, delicada, facil de dañar aunque tambien se veia hermosa no habia notado lo bien marcadas que tenia sus curvas ella es realmente hermosa, la contemple mientras dormia por un rato pero comenzo a fruncir el ceño un poco seguro estaba teniendo una pesadilla asi que decidi despertarla cuando me arrodille ella comenzo a temblar como si tuviese mucho frio

—despierta—dije dandole un toque y moviendola pero nada paso—despierta—dije un poco mas alto y moviendole una pierna

—deya—grito sentandose de golpe luego me miro sonrojada—por cuanto tiempo estuve dormida—me pregunto sobandose los ojos y luego estornudando

—no lo se pero son casi las nueve—le respondi

—me olvidaron que mal—dijo en un tono triste y volvio a estornudar

—toma abrigate o te resfriaras—dijde dandole su abrigo—y nadie te olvido... inoue

—si tu lo dices entonces te creo—dijo para ponerse de pie y se puso el abrigo por encima de los hombros

—porque viniste a dormir tan apartada—pregunte mientras tomaba la toalla en la que ella estaba

—habia mucho ruido y queria leer haci que me aparte me tendi aqui pero creo que mi cuerpo estaba tan cansado que no soporto la calma y me quede dormida—me dijosonriendo se veia hermosa al sonreir

—a mi me gusta mas la calma—dije y comenzamos a caminar

—a mi igual pero ya me acostumbre a el ruido que hacen todos, me entiendes?—me dijo para estornudar y luego comenzo a mirar el cilo

—deberias mirar al frente o caeras—le dije y ella obedecio me parece que es bastante sumisa

—cierto teines razon—me respondio

—eres distraida—le dije y ella se sonrojo, se ve tierna al sonrojarse es como una niña

—esi a veces me distraigo—me respondio apretando sus puños en el abrigo, pareceque sentia verguenza

—olle nell debe de haber buscado tu cena—le dije cambiando el tema

—adelantate debo de bañarme antesñme dijo feliz y luego estornudo

—es que acaso estas loca no te puedes bañar a estas horas te pondras peor—le replique y ella se sorprendio

—no te preocupes no me pasara nada ulquiorra—me dijo en un tono desanimado por algun motivo

—no te bañaras a estas horas, ven debes de comer algo no es comido nada despues de medio dia—le dije ya en un tono mas fierme

—entonces dejame ir a cambiarme—me dijo casi haciendo pucheros

—ya paso el horario de chicos en el edificio de chicas y tu tardarias lo que quisieras entonces te bañarias, no es asi?—le dije y ella sonrio ampliamente

—la verdad ese es mi plan pero no puedo ir a cenar con un bikini y menos este bikini, no cres?—respondio sonrojada

—ponte el abrigo bien, es largo—le respondi como si nada

—pero me quedaria mas corto—me contesto con su cara aun mas roja

—deja ver—lo tome y se lo puse como iva lo abotone y era cierto le quedaba corto pero era lo suficiente largo para que nada se viera—esta bien

FIN ULQUIORRA POV,S

ORIHIME POV,S

tuve un sueño con deya, que sera de su vida se que no esta en italia hace años, por suerte ulquiorra me desperto fue raro ya estaba oscuro me dio un abrigo cuando empeze a estornudar, mi abrigo, era mi abrigo favorito ( . /imgres?um=1&hl=es&biw=1024&bih=499&tbm=isch&tbnid=SrbKGuuYw3WpQM:&imgrefurl= . &docid=WYAH9f1tx39lZM&itg=1&imgurl= i01. wsphoto/v0/638147883_ &w=800&h=800&ei=nZezUb3wCa6p0AHW-YH4CQ&zoom=1&ved=1t:3588,r:36,s:0,i:192&iact=rc&dur=1523&page=3&tbnh=142&tbnw=119&start=25&ndsp=17&tx=73&ty=113 este es)no se como lo consiguio luego vi que tenia la llave de nell, seguro ella se le dijo que tomara uno de mis abrigos. cuando le dije que iria a bañarme el me replico porque estaba estornudando y me podia resfriar seriamennte, el no queria que yo fuese a mi habitacion pero yo no iria a la cafeteria en un bikini y menos uno como este el me quito el abrigo y me lo puso normal el mismo lo abotono de abajo hacia arriba yo pude sentir como mi cara lentamente se ponia rojo el termino y me miro en silencio por un rato

—esta bien—me dijo friamente

—no es asi esta deasiado corto, que no ves?—dije bajando mi cabeza

—es cierto, pero cubre lo necesario—me dijo como para intentar calmarme—ven—me extendio su mano

—d-d-de acuerdo—le dije tomando su mano y nos fuimos a la cafeteria en todo el camino no dijimos nada yo moria de verguenza, cuando llegamos para mi mala suerte la cafeteria estaba llena es como si el instituto completo estuviese aqui me senti aun mas avergonzada era realmente corto este abrigo aunque el tenia razon me cubria lo necesario cuando llegamos a la mesagrimmjow y nell no miraban con cara de WTF me sente y aun tenian esa cara yo comia sin levantar la cabeza y ulquiorra los ignoraba

FIN ORIHIME POV'S

—h-hime porque estas asi?—se atrevio la peliverde a romper el silencio

—por culpa de ulquiorra—contesto y estornudo la pelinaranja

—no me sabia eso de ustedes—dijo el peliazul ganandose una mala mirada de su amigo

—grimm no digas esas estupideces—le replico la peliverde y le dio un golpe

—esta bien suponiendo que yo no tengo razon..—fue interrumpido

—como es normal—dijo rapido la peliverde haciendo que grimmjow la mirara mal y a orihime sonreir

—porque ella esta asi—termino de decir

—porque...—comenzo a estornudar sin parar hasta que ulquiorra le paso la mano en la cabeza

—justo por eso—respondio frio el peliegro y nell entendio

—no entiendo que tiene que ver que esta estornudando con su vestuario—pregunto el peliazul haciendo sonrojar a inoue

—mira como esta por estar afuera de noche y si se baña con agua fria se pondra peor—explico ulquiorra con paciensia

mientras en la optra mesa los demas hablaban o mejor dicho discutian

—porque orihime esta vestida asi?—pregunto ichigo sorprendido

—vestida co...—uryu no pudo continuar al verla se quedo sin palabras

—pervertidovle dijo la rubia en voz baja

—pervertido no, ella se ve hermosa—comento gin ganandose un golpe de la rubia

—todos los chicos cuando ven a una vestida de zorra voltean a verlavdijo hana dejando a las chicas sin palabras

—inoue no es una zorra—dijo byakuya defendiendo a la mencionada

—no dije eso—respondio la pelinegra

—pero lo insinuaste—le dijo ichigo enojado

—claro que no—dijo alzando un poco la voz

—no vuelvas a llamar a asi, no eres nadie para decir algo asi de ella—le dijo toshiro sin mirarla haciendola llorar y ella se fue

—toshiro eso fue muy cruel—replico momo

—es verdad no deviste decirle eso—continuo rangiku

—ella no debio d decir eso de orihime— fue la respuesta de este

—no entiendo como puedes tener un parentesco con orihime eres demaciado frio—le dijo rukia enojada y luego se fue

despues de ese incomodo momento todos terminaron su cena y decidieron dormir ya que estaban cansados todos dormian menos

—pero me siento sucia—decia la pelinaranja haciendo pucheros

vvaya despues de tanto aun no los olvidas pero recuerda que no funciona conmigo—decia la peliverde mientras ponia una llave bajo su almohada

—pero no crees que esposarme un pie a la cama es demasiado—pregunto resignada

—no, no lo creo ademas se lo prometi a ulqui mañana puedes bañarte todo lo que quieras— le dijo nell y se acosto

ellas continuaron debatiendo por un rato pero nell no cediaen lo mas minimo y se quedo dormida asi que se resigno y se durmio ella tambien estaba de acuerdo con que eran demaciadas emociones por un día.

CONTINUARA...


	8. demasiados anuncios para una semana

ya era lunes habían pasado las dos primeras horas de clase y los chicos estaban desayunando cuando llegaron dos maestros a dar un mensaje

—muy buenos dias—dijo una mujer de piel morena pelo purpura y ojos felinos—venimoos a hacer un anuncio importante

—mas vale que presten atención por que no repetiremos—dijo un hombre musculoso con un parche en un ojo pelo oscuro y en punta

—bien el horario de clases de educación física de 1-A 2-A y B serán juntas de hoy en adelante—dijo la morena

—a los mencionados los quiero en la cancha de futbol después de desayunar—dijo el del parche y salio seguido de la chica dejando a todos con una algarabía algunos felices y otros disgustados

—es genial me gusta la clase de deportes—dijo hana

—a mi igual y lo mejor es que cada día es algo distinto—decia la ojiazul muy feliz

—que pasa orihime se que te gusta el deporte no estas alegre—pregunto uryu dejando a algunos confundidos el no es de los que preguntan

—tengo un tobillo lastimado—contesto mirando fijamente a nell

—como te lastimaste—le pregunto el peliblanco

—nada importante no te preocupes toshiro—le contesto la pelinaranja agitando las manos

—te dejare en paz esta vez pero no te acostumbres—amenazo el chico

—vaya quien lo diría si tienes corazon—dijo rukia en broma

—todos tenemos corazón por ejemplo ulqui es como si su corazón representa el vació hasta que alguien llegue y llene ese vacio—dijo nell dejando a todos fascinados

—que representan los corazones de nosotros—pregunto rukia entusiasmada

—no soy muy buena es como la adivinacion puede cambiar—contesto la peliverde

—vamos intentalo—le pidió en tono infantil

—momo es timidez, grimm es destrucción, orihime inocencia, toshiro frialdad, uryu es calma, rangiku extra-vagancia, gin control, byakuya serenidad, kiyushi paz, ichigi protección, rukia lucha, hana dificultad, y yo infantilidad—contesto contando con sus dedos

—vaya es genial—exclamo la pelinaranja fascinada

—no se a veces me puedo equivocar—respondio nell un poco sonrojada

—tonterias todo lo que dijiste tiene parentesco con cada uno de nosotros—dijo rukia

—es cierto en especial conmigo—decia rangiku con sus ojos como estrellas

—ya vámonos el nuevo maestro se ve peligroso—dijo ichigo levantando se

—a ustedes les asustan todos los maestros—dijo la ojiazul en forma de burla

—y kurotsuchi-sensei y unohana-sensei no les asustan verdad—argumento toshiro

—yo no le temo a unohana-sensei—dijo la pelinaranja triunfante

—alli viene dijo—nell señalando detrás de la chica

—donde—dijo la pelinaranja volteando a todos lados haciendo reir a todos

—si claro no le tienes miedo—dijo ichigo en un tono de burla causando una mala mirada de toshiro

luego de eso ellos llevaron sus bandejas y fueron a la cancha de futbool una vez alla esperaron unos 15 minutos por los maestros y se llevaron una gran sorpresa

—hola yo soy yoruichi shihoin y el es kempachi zaraki el sera el maestro de futbol yo de todo lo demas—dijo la morena sonriendo

—bien quiero a todos los supuestos hombres de este lado y las chicas sigan a yoruichi—dijo el hombre señalando a su izquierda y luego a su derecha—bien ustedes a calentar quiero 25 vueltas trotando a la cancha—ordeno el hombre

—y que diablos cree que somos caballos—grito un pelinaranja

—quien dijo eso—pregunto el hombre enojado

—yo kurosaki ichigo—grito levantando su mano y poniéndose al frente

—oh... kurosaki, bien te quejas de 25 entonces serán 30—fue la respuesta del hombre y luego dio una gran sonrisa sádica

—pero acaso esta loco—grito un peliazul

—bien dime tu nombre—pregunto zaraki mirando al chico con asco

—Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez—contesto

—bien... quiero 20 vueltas en el campus del instituto, culpen a los señoritos aquí presentes—dijo señalándolos y todos comenzaron a perseguir a ichigo y grimmjow luego kempachi fue con yoruichi

—que hacen tus chicos—pregunto la morena al verlo llegar

—eso debería preguntarlo yo—dijo algo confundido mirando a las chicas

—yoga, las puse a hacer yoga, la mayoría están lastimadas parece que maki ichinose las forzaba mucho—explico la morena

—definitivamente mientras mas lo conozco mas patético es, la suerte es que renuncio—dijo alegre el de pelo puntiagudo

—pero y tus chicos—pregunto nuevamente la de ojos felinos

—mira aquí vienen—dijo mientras señalaba donde venían los chicos detrás de ichigo y grimmjow—ya va una solo faltan 19 mas—les grito causando la risa incontratable de todas las chicas

—no me opongo, lo considero divertido pero no los mates—le dijo la mujer de manera graciosa

—si como sea—contesto el hombre con cara de fastidio

en el tiempo que los chicos dieron las 20 vueltas la hora de educación fisica ya había terminado tocaba la clase de teatro que la daban todos los cursos a la vez esta vez el maestro las había llevado al salón de fiestas.

—bien yo les quiero hacer un anuncio en dos semanas tres con esta sera el aniversario #28 y haremos 5 obras distintas y quiero saber quienes estan interesados, las obras serán cenicienta...—dijo ukitake pero antes de seguir fue interrumpido

—hana y kiyoshi—grito una peliverde haciendo que los mencionados quisieran matarla

—hana y kiyoshi, muy bien la siguiente obra sera la bella y la bestia—el albino espero un momento a que alguien se ofreciera

—ulquiorra y orihime—qrito nuevamente la de pelo verde haciendo sonrojar a la chica y que el chico la mirara

—bien ulquiorra y orihime, la otra sera blanca nieves—dijo anotando algo en una libreta

—rangiku y gin—volvio a gritar nell

—bien la siguiente sera romeo y julieta—dijo el hombre y luego comenzo a tocer

—momo y hitsugaya—grito nell nuevamente haciendo que el chico y la chica se sonrojaran

—y la ultima sera: aladin—dijo el albino alegremente presentia que si nell gritaba mas nombres la matarian

—nell y grimmjow—gritaron al unisono todos los mencionados antes por ella

—que!? yo no tengo tiempo tengo demaciadas tareas—comento con cara de tragedia

—estamos en el mismo curso y mismo salón asi que tenemos lo mismo que tu y no es tanto—agrego la hayashi en un tono macabro

—ademas señorita oderschvank antes de la semana aniversario los maestros no les daran ni examenes ni tareas solo ayudaran con la decoracion—agrego el albino haciendo que nell lo mirara fulminante y los demás rieran

—esta bien ustedes ganan—dijo le de ojos pardos resignada

luego de eso ellos se quedaron a planear el tema de la fiesta, debia haber mas entretenimiento ademas les habían informado que podian formar bandas musicales. comensaron a ensayar las obras durante toda la semana pero el viernes

—chicos pretendo hacer unos cambios—informo el hombre albino y todos hicieron una algarabia—silenciopor favor, los cambios solo serán en los protagonistas de las obras—dijo y todos callaron

—¿a que se refiere sensei?—grito un chico

—bueno, los de blanca nieves no están funcionando—informo el hombre

—pero ¿y entonces?—pregunto gin feliz pues no estaria en la obra

—antes de que alguien se ofrezca—dijo y miro a nell pues veia sus intenciones—primero: los de aladin serán: inoue y cifer, segundo: los de cenicienta serán: hinamori y hitsugaya, tercero: los de blanca nieves serán: hayashi y hashimoto, cuarto, los de la bella y la bestia serán: aegerjaquez y Tu oderschvank, entonces ¿quien estara en romeo y julieta?—pregunto a proposito

—ichigo y rukia—grito la peliverde haciendo que no solo los mencionados sino qur tambien senna la quisiera matar

—muy bien—dijo alegre el maestro

todos comenzaron a ensayar por horas y horas lasnuevas obras asignadas, terminaron los ensayos del día a las 8:30 de la noche estaban estaban realmente cansados y hambrientos.

ichigo se sento aparte con su novia un rato.

—imbecil—no dejaba de decir la chica

—¿que demonios te pasa? eres la mejor novia pero eres una maldita histerica, celosa—le grito ya harto de sus berrinches

—pero tu tienes una boca y estoy segura de que para lo unico que sirve no es comer o besar, pudiste haber dicho que no querias estar en ella y ya—grito la de ojos naranja llamando la atención de los pocos que quedaban en la cafeteria

—porque queria estar en la obra, ¿es que acaso lo quieres controlar todo?—volvio a gritar el pelinaranja levantándose

—no es eso, es que no te quiero cerca de esa ZORRA—grito aun mas fuerte la pelivioleta

—ella no es una zorr y no voy a dejar de estar cerca de ella por 2 razones, la primera es la conoci antes que a ti y dos, esas son supuestas supociciones tuyas —le grito y la chica se paro realmente molesta llevandose todo por delante

—¿terminaron?—pregunto el peliazul con cara de retrasado

—no lo se... con ella nunca se sabe—contesto y luego se sento a cenar con los demás

poco a poco cada uno se fue a su habitacion, las chicas planearon una pijamada. como orihime no había llegado las chicas planearon un"complot" en su contra

—pero rukia eso es cruel—se quejaron rangiku y momo

—no importa, echale tu asqueroso jugo de ciruela al disfraz, ya!—susurro la pelinegra

—esta bien, pero creo que no debemos interferir con esto...al menos no de esta manera—dijo la rubia

—¿de que otra manera entonces?—preguntaron rukia y nell al unisono

—tal vez si les dicen y ya—sugirio como si fuera obvio

—ella se averguenza mucho y el se alejaria sin importar—contesto la de ojos marrones imaginando el escenario  
—cierto...—dijo la rubia y se quedo pensando

—pronto, creo que alguien viene—susurro rukia mientras se asomaba a la puerta

—¿que pasa aquí?—pregunto hana juguetona al verlas a todas tan sospechosas

—pss nada, se cayo el jugo de rangiku, antes d que manchara lo limpiamos con un trapo que resulto ser una costosa prenda de orihime y la esperamos para explicarselo—explico la ojiazul y luego sonrio ampliamente

—no hace falta, ¿que ensuciaron?—dijo la pelinaranja entrando con flojera

—tu disfraz—dijo rangiku mostrandoselo y bajando la cabeza para ocultar su sonrisa  
—ni se por que lo traje—se cuestion en voz alta

—es ciruela y mancha, deberias ir a la lavanderia—sugirio nell

—cierto, ya regreso—contesto la pelinaranja y salio

—¿le mandaste el mensaje a grimmjow?—pregunto rukia

—si, antes de que ella entrara—afirmo la peliverde

ULQUIORRA POV'S

ese maldito grimmjow siempre con sus juegos, con lo cansado que estoy y el imbecil me ensucia el uniforme de jugo de ciruela ¿desde cuando el bebe algo tan raro?. ahora tengo que lavar esto, que bien, la suerte es que ya es tarde y de seguro no habra nadie.

veo a la mujer que viene a lo lejos, a diferencia mia ella va casi corriendo pude divisar que llevava ropa en sus manos y que iva hablando por su celular, por algun motivo siempre que esta sola la veo hablando por el, siempre que lo hace se pone algo paranoica a mirar a todos lados.

ella iva tan rapido que cuando me di cuenta ya ambos estabamos en el piso, ella estaba sobre mi, como siempre su pelo se solto al caer, pude sentir su cuerpo cuando mire su rostro ella estaba ralmente sonrojada es como una niña, se ve bella al sonrojarse, nuestras narices rozaban ella tenia todas las intenciones de pararce pero era como si su cuerpo no se movia ella me miraba directo a los ojos por algun motivo siento la necesidad de besarla, solo lo hice en ese momento ella recobro la mobilidad en su cuerpo y se paro de encima de encima de mi, tomo sus cosas y me ayudo a parar ella tambien se dirigia a la lavanderia en todo el camino no dijo nada y estaba roja, algo que fue muy peculiar era el sabor de sus labios era dulce, realmente dulce era... como el de esa chica, es muy poco probable que ella lo sea.

ambos estuvimos callados cuando ella saco su ropa de la secadora vi que era un disfraz identico al de la gitana de aquella noche, bien ahora si que no hay duda, ella es la gitana que se ma quedo en la cabeza después de esa noche pero debo olvidarme de ella porque parece que ella me tiene miedo.

ORIHIME POV'S

soy demaciado distraida otra vez choque con ulquiorra ¿porque siempre con el? y encima cada vez que estoy cerca de el mi pelo se suelta. yo quede sobre el pude sentir como el rubor subia por mi cara por algun motivo yo me senti estatica no me podia mover, nuestras narices rozaban yo no pude hacer mas nada que mirar sus ojos por algun motivo me parecen tan familiares pero es realmente ilogico el me beso solo fue un roce de labios, yo rapidamente me pare el se dirigia a la lavanderia yo solo pensaba "tierra tragame" en todo el camino no dije una palabra moria de verguenza y el no es de los que hablan mucho precisamente.

cuando seque mis cosas, me fui el aun no terminaba yo estaba cansada asi que cuando me tire en la cama fui directo a los brazos de morfeo definitiva-mente mañana devo contarselos.

FIN ORIHIME POV'S

GRIMMJOW POV'S

vaya soy el primero en levantarme y es realmente temprano aun estoy en shock por lo que nell me dijo de la princesa ademas fue como que cambio su caracter de la noche a la mañana.

por suerte el maestro nos dio el día libre sin ensayos de nada, hoy sera día de flojera ya todos nos habiamos bañado menos ulquiorra, que extraño el nunca duerme hasta tarde y encima me pidió que nadie lo molestara, que raro bueno allá el.

cuando llegamos a la cafeteria ya las chicas estaban allí con una taza de cafe ecepto la princesa ella tenia algo raro, luego de que teniamos un rato vi que nell no llegaba

—¿y nell se quedo dormida?—pregunte esperando un si

—no—me contesto hana y tomo un trago de su cafe

—¿y en donde esta?—volvi a preguntar y momo señalo detrás de mi entonces vi que estaba desayunando con nnoitra eso hiso que mi sangre hirviera—¿por que esta con el?

—pss el la invito y ella acepto, ¿complacido con la respuesta?—me dijo hana en forma de burla, esa chica no ha cambiado nada

—estupida, no me referia a eso—le dije, no llegue a gritar y me levante pero alguien a mi lado me sostuvo

—¿a donde vas?—me pregunto rangiku, esa chica es aun mas hiperactiva que nell

—¿que no ves? voy a buscarla—conteste y trate de soltarme pero no pude, esa chica si que es fuerte

—no lo hagas—me hablo la enana trayendo mi atención

—¿como que no lo haga?, ella debe de estar aqui conm... con nosotros—casi digo una estupidez

—prestame mucha atención grimmjow, tu no tienes el mas minimo derecho de ir allá e interrumpirla, tu eres su amigo de infancia no su padre o novio en el momento que tu seas alguno tendras todo el poder de hacerle una infantil escena de celos pero hasta entonces te quedas aqui—me dijo rangiku no he tenido tantas ocaciones de compartir con ella pero nunca la vi asi de seria, asi que mejor le hice caso

después de horas al fin nell se integro al grupo solo me pude contener unos 5 minutos

FIN GRIMMJOW POV'S

NELL POV'S

pase mucho rato con nnoitra, el es muy simpatico y es lindo al parecer sus amigos le mandaron un mensaje creo que el es de los que tienen una bandaparece ue ensayarian, el se fue y yo comenze a buscar a los demás, estaban en el jardin grimm no se veia muy feliz, mejor no le preguntoseguro se le pasaria.

—¿que diablos hacias con el idiota ese?—me grito, yo estaba realmente confundida

—¿de que me hablas?—le respondi con calma, queria que bajara la voz

—de nnoitra, no me digas que ahora eres su novia—me grito levantandose

—no soy su novia, y si lo fuera ¿que?—le grite tambien levantandome

—perfecto, no te quiero cerca de el—fue lo que me dijo ¿quien se cree que es?

—¿por que debería no acercarme a el?—le pregunte muy moleta

—porque el no te quiere—me grito y se sento en la grama

—¿y tu como lo sabes?—le grite poniendo en frente de el, pero aun no respondia asi que comenze a moverlo con mi pie

—maldicion, ya para—me ordeno pero continue—¿quieres saber porque?—me grito poniéndose a mi altura

—si, dime!—le conteste secamente

—la manera tan lujuriosa que el te mira, eso se le nota que contigo lo que quiere es sexo, pero seguro tu tambien quieres eso ZORRA—cuando me dijo eso, me senti orrible... pero el no es nadie para llamarme asi y le pegue una cachetada

—olleme bien grimmjow, no eres nadie para proivirme nada yo harelo que quiera y me vuelves a llamar zorra y no viviras para contarlo—le dije, el aun estaba impactado, yo no tiendo a golpear personas y el lo sabe. el me iva a responder pero me miro con decepcion y se fue

FIN NELL POV'S

al ver esa escena todos quedaron impactados esta vez si que parecian una pareja. no se hablaron en todo el dia y evitaban rotundamente hacer contacto visual.

a la hora de cenar orihime los cito a todos en la cafeteria no solo faltaba ella sino que nadie había visto a ulquiorra en todo el dia pero a el tambien le mando el mensaje. el llego y se sento, las chicas no evitaron reír, el estaba bastante despeinado, como si hubieseestado en cama todo el día, luego llego orihime hablaba por su ceular se veia algo anciosa.

—¿que te pasa hime?—no pudo evitar preguntar cierta pelinegra

—nada malo, rukia—contesto y sonrio—lo siento mucho chicos—dijo bajando la cabeza dejando a todos confundidos

—¿a que te refieres?—pregunto la rubia

—bien, espera lo pongo en altavoz—hablaba por su celular y lo puso para que todos escucharan—ya puedes hablar—aviso

—hola chicas—se escucho una voz muy familiar desde el celular

—hola tatsuki—dijeron las chicas al unisono

—orihime me conto que buscaban a mi bobo novio, pero no se preocupen—dijo dejando a todos confundidos

—¿como que no nos preocupemos?, no sabemos nada de el—dijo rukia tensa

—aww que linda—se escucho esta vez una voz masculina

—hijo de perra, ¿donde estas? tenemos semanas buscandote, ¿por que no llamaste? ¿por que desapareciste?—gritaba rukia  
—calmate—fue lo que dijo y comenzo a reirse

—¿estas loco renji?—dijo byakuya enojado

—calmanse, pelen luego. debemos decirles algo importante—se escucho a tatsuki

—bien, dinos—dijo la rubia

—nos vamos a casar la primera semana de noviembre—dijeronambos muy alegres

—QUE?!—dijeron todos al unisono ecepto hana y kiyoshi quienes estaban algo confundidos

CONTINUARA...


	9. semana aniversario I

era domingo en la tarde, los chicos estaban realmente cansados iban caminando por los pasillos del instituto cuando vieron un gran jaleo en una esquina

—aqui están los horarios de la semana, mucha suert—grito kyoraku colocando unas hojas en una pared y todos corrieron a tomar una

—vaya creo que nos quedaremos sin los horarios—dijo decepcionada rukia

—que tal si, golpeamos a alguien, tomamos su horario y nos vamos corriendo—sugirio seriamente rangiku y a todos le salio la gotita anime

—no creo que sea buena idea, ran—le dijo gin

—nadie aprecia mis ideas—dijo en un tono infantil haciendo reír a las chicas

—chicas!—grito hinamori quien salia del tumulto de personas con varios papeles en la mano y las chicas la ayudaron a salir

—¿esos son los horarios?—pregunto hana

—no, es papel higiénico con letras, hana—le contesto el peliazul con bastante sarcasmo

—gracias por estar para señalar lo obvio, grimmjow—le contesto la pelinegra con sarcasmo

—gracias por estar para que te andes señalando lo obvio siempre, hanita—le dijo haciéndola enojar

—bien, veamos las actividades—interrumpio rangiku antes de que hubiese una pelea y todos pusieron los ojos en sus papeles

—o vaya, en la mañana y tarde habrá eventos deportivos—leyo kiyoshi alegre

—si, pero el viernes no—completo uryu

—miren cada noche habrá una fiesta con temática diferente—leyo nell en voz alta y sonrió

—deja ver, lunes: alicia en el país de las maravillas, martes: white party, miércoles: fantasía marina, jueves: gala y viernes sera... mascaras—leyo la ojiazul y luego en su rostro se dibujo una malévola sonrisa que nell comprendio muy bien

—es genial, amo las fiestas—grito la rubia saltando

—miren el lunes habrá: 300mts, martes: futbool, miércoles: voley y jueves natacion—leyo grimmjow alegre

—mieren todas las obras serán el viernes, como son varias comenzaran a las 4, técnicamente cada una durara una hora y luego la fiesta de mascaras—leia toshiro y todos sonreían menos ulquiorra claro

—¿no dice el orden?—pregunto hinamori la cual se había quedado sin horario

—no—contestaron todo

LUNES

todo el mundo se levanto a la hora de clases normal, cuando estaban desayunando, yoruichi les dijo que había colocado una hoja en la puerta con información importante. al terminar el desayuno fueron a ver la hoja y lo que decía no los dejo contentos

—que mal, debemos competir entre nosotros—dijo la ojimarron

—bueno, tu tendrás que competir con toshiro—agrego rangiku abrazando a ambos

—kurosaki te ganare—dijo grimmjow en manera competitiva

—¿quieres apostar?—le contesto el pelinaranja

—si, una apuesta—grito una rubia

—no los apoyes—le dijo gin y luego lanzo su típica sonrisa hipócrita

—¿y que apostaran?—pregunto, ignorando lo que le había dicho gin por completo

—¿que tal si el perdedor corre por el campus en ropa interior?—sugirio ichigo

—si alguien se pavonea en ropa interior serán expulsados, chicos—informo rukia rogando internamente que no apostaran ichigo no es buen perdedor

—¿que tal si el perdedor dice delante de todos que el ganador es mejor que el?—sugirio la rubia haciendo que los demás hicieran facepalm

—si. buena idea—dijo grimmjow

—bien por mi—secundo ichigo

—esto no terminara bien—decia ruki

les tocaba carrera de 300mts, lo que Debian hacer es distintas competencias entre el mismo salón y el ultimo que quedara competirían con el que quedara de otros salones

en 1-A ya habían corrido la mayoria, solo quedaban 5 y el que quedara en primero seria el que competiría. entre esos 5 quedaba toshiro. comenzo la carrera y el rápidamente tomo la delantera, hinamori lo apoyaba, pero fue alcanzado por kusaka ellos iban parejos ninguno se adelantaba pero al final gano toshiro

—kyaa shiro felicidades—grito hinamori mientras corría a abrazarlo y le salto encima

—gracias momo—dijo correspondiendo el abrazo y sosteniendola para que no callera, luego se dieron cuenta de sus posiciones y se soltaron bastante sonrojados

—felicidades toshiro—los interrumpió una voz

—gracias kusaka, casi me ganas—lo saludo y bromeo el peliblanco

—casi, pero no—contesto de manera graciosa haciendo que toshiro sonriera

—hola momo—saludo al percatarse que la avergonzada chica se encontraba allí

—hola kusaka—devolvio el saludo amablemente la chica

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

en la clase 2-A de los 5 que quedaban se encontraban ichigo y grimmjow cuando comenzo la carrera iban realmente parejos cada uno daba lo mejor pero al final el ganador fue kiyoshi

—felicidades kiyoshi—dijeron las chicas al unisono, la voz que mas se escucho fue la de hana

—gracias chicas—contesto el frío pelirojo

—fue tu culpa—gritaba grimmjo

—fue la tuya, animal—le grito dándole un golpe en la cara  
—maldito fresito—contesto devolviéndole el golpe

—ichigo—dijo rukia en el tono de unohana lo cual hizo que a ichigo le recoriera un escalofrio y parara la pelea

—patetico—dijo grimmjow entre dientes

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

en el 3-B gin y byakuya quedaron en los 5 finalistas. comenzo la carrera la cual byakuya gano sin problemas luego se fue junto a los demás que estaban comiendo ya era bastante tarde.

eran casi las 4 de la tarde y Debian prepararse los participantes, las chicas no paravan de reír or las discuciones de ichigo y grimmjow a la hora de la carrera todos se pusieron en pocision todos iban tan rapido que las chicas no pudieron ver pero gracias a el final de fotografia pudieron darse cuenta que quien gano fue nnoitra de la clase 2-B

—hey, felicidades nnoitra—dijeron nell y rangiku al unisono

—gracias chicas—respondio el pelinegro

—te dije que podias, 2-B manda—grito la rubia con el puño arriba

—hey, te invito a bailar en la fiesta de esta noche—dijo el pelinegro ignorando a rangiku a proposito  
—¿te gusta molestarme? ¿verdad?—dijo la rubia desilucionada

—sabes que si—le contesto el pelinegro

—me parece bien—contesto la peliverde a la anterior pregunta

—2-B manda—grito nnoitra y cargo a nell y rangiku

—valla ran y ese chico si se llevan bien—dijo gin en un tono disgustado

—celoso—se burlaba byakuya en un tono arrogante

—momo, primita ¿quien es el?—le pregunto a su primita

—el esta en 2-B al igual que ella, tienen todas las clases juntos y son muy buenos amigos pero, no te preocupes a el le gusta nell—le contesto calmandolo y grimmjow lo escucho

luego fueron a arreglarse para la fiesta de la noche pero, todos estaban confundidos con la temática de la fiesta asi que se pucieron ropa de fiesta normal, las chicas se usieron licras con distintos diseños y al llegar a la fiesta yoruichi les entrego una falda al estilo del vestido de alicia y a los chicos sombreros, todos se sentaron en una mesa en la cual nell no duro mucho, ya que nnoitra fue por ella y bailaron varias canciones, ella parecia muy contenta, grimmjow estaba en la mesa con hana ya que los demas estaban bailando

—vaya, ¿quien diria? que el gran rompecorazones de grimmjow estaria celoso de una jirafa—le dijo la pelinegra lanzandole un palillo para captar su atencion

—te sigues tan descarada como siempre—le contesto el peliazul

—vaya, enamorado de su mejor amiga, criada como hermana no sabia que entias amor—lo contiaba molestando la pelinegra

—¿por que no te calla? maldita zorra, ¿que sabes tu de amor? solo eres una loca obsecionada con un chico que no se fijo antes, no se fija y no se fijara en ti, ademas ¿crees que no he visto como miras a la princesa?—le grito haciendo que ella se parara y quisiera irse pero el la sostuvo y se paro frente a ella—ulquiorra le pertenece a ella—le susurro torturandola

—¿nunca cambias?—le contesto la pelinegra llena de rabia y con los ojos llenos de lagrimas salio corriendo de alli

despues de eso no volvieron a ver a hana en toda la noche y nadie le dio mucha importancia continuaron disfrutando la fiesta la cual se acabo a media noche, rangiku no queria dormir pero hinamori la convencio

MARTES

este dia se levantaron casi a las 10 pero tenian permiso ya que como era futbool seria algo diferente por cada salón se harian dos equipos de chicos el que ganara competiria con otro salón y asi susesivamete los ultimos dos equipos que quedaban eran 2-B Y 2-A estaban 0-0 y no quedaba mucho tiempo, nnoitra tenia el balon grimmjow se lo quito y fue directo a la porteria si el atinaba su salón ganaria el juego el se olvido de todo por un segundo era solo el y la porteria, pateo con todas sus fuerzas el portero la atrapo pero ya había cruzado la linea haci que fue 1-0 todos hicieron una algarabia

—felicidades—grito todo el salón a el equipo mientras los cargaban

ya era tarde el juego se había alargado igual que antes asi que las chicas estaban muy precionadas con la ropapero esta temática la comprendian perfectamente fueron vestidas de blanco completo y al entrar vieron que en vez de luces de discoteca había luces ultra-violeta lo cual hacia que la ropa se viera azul brillante a las chicas les gusto bastante y pensaron que fue idea de yoruichi

—hey kurosaki ¿como van tu y la loca?—pregunto grimmjow y tomo su vaso

—aun esta enojada—contesto el pelinaranja

—¿no crees que es mejor estar con la enana?—penso en vozalta el peliazul  
—¿de que hablas? ella es mi amiga—le dijo levantando su cabeza de la mesa

—una amiga que te gusta mucho—le dijo el de los lentes

—suerte que byakya no esta aquí, sino me hubiese golpeado—dijo el pelinaranja en un suspiro

—ichigo, no suspires en cada uno se escapa un poco de felicidad—le dijo rangiku quien pasaba por allí en ese momento

—¿cual felicidad?—le contesto de manera ironica y graciosa

—eres deprimente—le dijo la rubia haciendo una mueca chistosa causando la risa de los presentes y se fue

—ella nunca cambiara—dijo uryu calmandose de su ataque de risa

—al parecer no—le contesto ichigo

los 3 chicos pasaron su noche aburrida hasta que la fiesta se acabo a las 11 de la noche gracias a que las luces causaron un apagon asi que todos se fueron a dormir algunos estaban tan cansados que se acostaron con todo y ropa

MIERCOLES

este dia se levantaron igual que el anterior ya que pasaria lo mismo pero con voleybol pero en este solo las chicas ivan a participar, el dia paso lentamente los chicos estaban mas cansados que las chicas ellos vieron el cielo cuando llego la esperada hora del tan esperado partido finalque eran 2-A Vs 3-A ese fue un emocionante artido hana y nell tienen mas fuerza de lo que aparenta ambas parecian poner mucha rabia en cada remate que hacian el marcador estaba 11-9, hana y nell acaparaban todo el juego cuando hana remato una pelinegra tuvo el valor de parar el fuerte remate y estaban tan sorprendidas que dejaron escapar la pelota

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—¿quien es ella?—pregunto byakuya

—esta en el salón al lado del nuestro—le contesto su amigo cara de zorro

—¿siempre a estado alla?—volvio a preguntar sin quitar la vista de la chica

—si, claro—le contesto su amigo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

faltaban a penas segundos para que acabara el partido, estaban empatado 15-15 esta vez quien remato fue la chica pelinegra y como nell dio un paso en falso, se callo y perdieron el partido 15-16

—hey eres buena, fue un gran partido—elogio la peliverde acercandose

—muchas gracias—contesto cortesmente

—de nada y ¿cual es tu nombre?—pregunto bastante energica nell

—me llamo hisana ¿y tu?—le contesto con una muy bella sonrisa

—mi nombre es nelliel tu ondeschavank, un gusto—le contesto esbosando una gran sonrisa

—igualmente, nelliel—dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa

—por favor dime nell—pidio y la chica asintio alegre

no era muy temprano y las chicas estaban cansadas y atareadas, no sabian que ponerse no habían salido una sola vez del instituto asi que solo tenian la ropa que llevaron desde un principio.

esta era otra temática bastante, confusa las chicas no sabian que hacer y al final se pusieron vestidos señido al cuerpo y se hicieron kelin(no se como se dice se mojaron el pelo para que se rize) en el pelo, cuando llegaron yoruichi les entrego varios accesorio para el pelo con forma de cosas marinas como coral, estrellas, peces, etc. se lo colocaron, al principio se sentian estupidas pero al entrer y ver que todas las chicas del instituto tambien tenian les parecio graciosos.

todo estaba decorado de una manera muy linda, del tocho colgaban varias cintas azul zafiro y todas las bebidas eran azules al igual que la mayoría de las comidas para rangiku era la fiesta mas linda a la que había asistido y vaya que esa chica había asistido a muchas fiestas. esta se acabo a media noche, todos se fueron muy conformes a dormir y el cansancio ni los dejo ponerse la pijama y se fueron a dormir

JUEVES

este dia los estudiantes se levantaron a las 9:00 AM, tenian mas energia que los dias anteriores por que a todos les gusta mucho la natación en este devian formar parejas de 2 para hacer lo que decía el paepl del principio, esta vez no había clasificacion de solo chicas o solo chicos pero no podia haber parejas mixtas entre los equipos que quedaron al final estaban orihime y rukia, toshiro y kusaka y byakuya y gin. comienzo la carrera kusaka y rukia eran los primeros gin era el ultimo de todos los estudiantes y byakuya sentia ganas de matarlo gracias a que lo estaba haciendo a prpocito al fin gin se digno a tocar la mano de byakuy para que este saltara, el recupero mucho terrenopero al final quien llego primero fue toshiro dándole la victoria a 1-A

—buena carrera hitsugaya—elogio el pelinegro

—gracias kuchiki—contesto el peliblanco

—felicidades shiro—grito una ojimarron mientras le saltaba encima como tomo a el chico desprevenido hizo que perdiera el equilibrio y que ambos cayeran a la piscna

—momo debes de tener mas cuidado—le replicaba sosteniendola pues ella no sabia nadar

—lo se, shiro me lo has dicho una 500 veces—añadio haciendo una cara seria imitandolo a el

—muy graciosa—dijo haciendo una mueca extraña con sus ojos y ayudandola a salir

luego todos estaban preparandose para la fiesta de gal, seria la unica fiesta normal que ellos tendrian en el año escolar y segun lo que byakuya les había contado es la primera fiesta normal que hacian todos estaban muy felices llegaron al gimnacio y se sentaron a charlas en una mesa las chicas llegaron pero faltaban matsumoto y hinamoriasi que toshiro y gin se quedaron en la mesa mientras los demás bailaban

—olle hitsugaya, ¿te gusta mucho mi prima? ¿cierto?—comenzo a hablar gin con su sinica sonrisa

—vaya ichimaru que pregunta mas sutil es esacontesto el peliblanco evadiendo la pregunta

—con eso lo dijste todo... eres un gran chico, me caes muy bien y me alegra que momo te conociera a dejado de ser tan timida como antes... ella es como una hermana para mi ya que mi madre la a criado, su madre es una gran arpia y tiene un hermano mayor mas o menos de mi edad que es un desgraciado... asi que prestame mucha atencion a lo que te dire, no me importaria que tuviesen una relacion ya ella sabe lo que le conviene o no pero por cada lagrima que ella bote tu botas un diente, ¿entendido?—le dijo ichimaru con cada tema ponia un tono de voz serio a triste a sadico cuando dijo lo ultimo a nuestro peliblanco le recorrio un escalofrio en la espalda y al final dio su sonrisa de siempre lo que asusto mas a toshiro

—no te preocupes, ella no es mi novia... aun—dudo en decir eso ultimo—pero cuando lo logre no la hare sufrir eso lo juro—le dijo el peliblanco dejandolo bastante satisfecho con esa respuesta

luego llegaron las chicas faltantes y ellos pasaron la noche con ella todos se fueron a dormir temprano al siguiente dia tocaban las esperadas obras de teatro

CONTINUARA...


	10. semana de aniversario II

al fin llego el tan esperado viernes, todos se levantaron muy temprano, las chicas se les podian ver unas pequeñas ojeras

fueron a desayunar los chicos se ofrecieron a traer los desayunos de estas y mientras, ellas recargaron sus rostros sobre la fria mesa de metal y dejando sentir el frio en sus mejillas hasta que ellos llegaran

—nell te juro por la tumba de mis padres que si no estuviera tan cansada te estuviera estrangulando—dijo rukia comiendo sin ganas

—¿que hice ahora?—pregunto sorprendida la de ojos pardos y todos le dieron una mirada fulminante

—vaya nell, no vuelvas a hacer algo asi—dijo hana empujando su bandeja hacia adelante y apoyando su rostro en la mesa

—vamos, no es tan malo despues de todo—le contesto la peliverde desinteresada

—si lo es—volvio a replicar la pelinegra

—y cuentame, ¿que tan rico cuenta el bonbon de kiyoshi—le pregunto nel con la pose de willy wonka y la fabrica de chocolate

—d-de q-que h-hablas n-nel—tartamudeo la hayashi muy sonrojada y molesta

—vamos, no me digas que aun no se an besado ni por la obra—agrego rukia golpeandola con su codo

—ademas, hacen una muy linda pareja. ojala y se hagan novios—le decia la rubia con los ojos como estrellas

—vamos, dejen de decir estupideces—replico hana volteando su rostro y viendo como los chicos se ivan

—y cuentanos ¿como besa el emo de ulquiorra?—le pregunto la rubia a orihime haciendola sorojar

—p-por que me p-p-preguntas eso—le respondio la pelinaranja

—cuentanos, ¿como besa gin?—pregunto rukia para safar a orihime

—y, ¿como besa ichigo?—le pregunto como contesta muy sonrojada

—preguntale a su novia—contesto muy sonrojada volteando su rostro

—aun no an practicado las escenas de beso al igual que hime y ulqui—dijo la eliverde sonriente

—no creo... sus miradas dicen otra cosa—analizo la rubia y ellas se sonrojaron mas

—y cuentanos momo. ¿como besa toshiro?—pregunto la de ojos pardos

—¿eh?—fue lo unico que salio de los labios de la sonrojada chica

—y, bella cuentano ¿como besa bestia?—le preguntaron todas al unisono afando a la pobre momo

—no eh practicado esa escena con el aun—contesto molesta la peliverde

—bien, dejemos este tema y bayamos al jardin—sugirio hana y todas asintieron

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

en la habitacion de los chicos ichigo y grimmjow estaban peleando y uryu trataba de separarlos

—ayudame, por favor—le dijouryu a ulquiorra y este solto su libro y los separo, duraron un rato pero al fin lo lograro

—¿por que peleaban esta vez?—pregunto el pelinegro

—lo que pasa es que grimmjow dice que call of dutty es mejor que resident evil—contesto el de los lentes

—son como dos niños—suspiro el pelinegro

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

en uno de los dormitorios de chicos habian unas risas muy altas y estaban jugando

—y ¿que tal tu byakuya?—pregunto gin moviendo una ficha del monopoly

—no gin, no hay nada—contesto el pelinegro

—kiyoshi, toshiro, hoy son las obras ¿cierto?—pregunto el peliplateado con su sonrisa habitual

—si, comienzan a las 4... creo—contesto el ojiazul

—¿rukia tambien esta en una? ¿cierto? ¿en cual esta? y ¿con quien?—volvio ichimaru a preguntar

—esta en romeo y julieta y su romeo es ichigo—contesto el de ojos ambar tomando los dados

—ellos hacen una muy linda pareja ¿no creen?—añadio gin sonriente mirando las fichas

—cierto y mas en una obra como esa que tiene besos de principio a fin—agrego el pelirrojo

—oh... ¿byakuya que es eso? parece una vema saltando en tu frente, debes calmarte puede reventarse—decia gin señalandola y byakuya lo miraba con ganas de matarlo

—uff lo que daria yo por estar en una obra haci con momo, lastima—agrego toshiro poniendo sus manos detras de su cabeza

—y rukia esta bien linda—añadio el pelirrojo

—¿que te pasa imbecil?—gritaron gin y byakuya pero los chicos habian salido corriendo

—no me divertia tanto desde hace años—dijo toshiro mientras corri

—lo mismo digo—contesto con una sorisa haciendo lo mismo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

ya ichigo y grimmjow habian parado de pelear y fueron a molestar a las chicas

—hola chicas—saludo ichigo

—¿que hora es?—pregunto la peliverde y a estoquien respondio fue ulquiorra y todas corrieron y los dejaron atras

—estas chicas estan locas—dijo el peliazul

—bueno... ya sabes como duran debe ser una hora antes o en este caso 2—agrego ichigo

ya faltaban pocos minutos para que comenzaran las obras, todos los alumnos estaban sentados esperando, no sabian quien saldria primero ya tras banbalinas todos estaban listos podrian llamar a quien sea.

ukitake anuncio que la primera obra seria cenicienta cuando momo escucho que seria la primera quiso morir y toshiro estaba realmente nervioso, levantaron el telon y se podia ver a "cenicienta" llorando y limpiando el piso... la obra transcurrio muy bella llego la escena final estaban ambos bailando el vals final se miraban a los ojos y se besaron bajaron el telon y todos aplaudieron pero lo que no sabian es que el beso continuaba y cada vez se iva haciendo mas profundo hasta que algo se callo, y ellos se espantaron.

el publico estaba ancioso por saber cual seria la proxima obra, jushiro presento blanca nieves hana estaba muy molesta pero sabia actuar bien incluso habia tomado clases, la obra transcurria perfectamente se notaba lo mucho que ambos habiam practicado cada pequeño detalle a todas las chicas se les caia la baba por kiyoshi matarian por estar en el lugar de hana en especial en la ultima escena. era la boda se dieron un beso se veia hermoso ellos debian parar para mirar al publico pero no lo hicieron y debieron de bajar el telon

—...—kiyoshi no articulo palabra pero el la miraba directo a los ojos

—s-solo actuacion ¿verdad?—pregunto hanamirando hacia los lados acegurandose de que ulquiorra no estaba cerca

—si, claro—contesto alejandose

era el momento de la siguiente obra cuando okitake anuncio que era la bella y la bestia, todos se alegraron era una de las obras que los tenia mas emocionados ya que serian nell y grimmjow que contrastaban muy bien con la bella y la bestia. grimmjow paso toda la obra triste como debia ser ya que el realmente estaba tristeporque luego del insidente el y nell no habian hablado.c cuando bella encuentra la rosa y el rompe varias cosas nell realmente llora todos se sorprendieron pues realmente se metio en su papel... era la ultima escena ellos comenzaron a besarse y del escenario comenzo a salir humo, no se podia ver nada pero cuando este se disipo ellos aun se besaban pero grimmjow ya no tenia el maquillaje, todo fue hermoso se bajo el telon pero ellos seguian con el beso que cada vez se volvia mas y mas profundo el mordio sus labios pidiendo permiso para entrar y ella gustosa acepto ahora el beso era mas apacionado sus cuerpos se habian juntado mas, ella pudo sentir la erccion de grimmjow ambos se separaron cuando el oxigeno de hizo presente el pado y el celeste chocaban antes de que nell articulara palabra el salio corriendo

—g-grimm—susurro para si misma y luego fue a cambiarse

era el momento de la proxima obra, ukitake anuncio que seria romeoy julieta los protagonistas serian ichigo y rukia la obra transcurrio perfectamente cada vez que se decian "te amo" yo se besaban la ira de senna aumentaba por suerte para ella se acabo mas rapido de lo que pensaba

todos se emocionaron mucho ya que la unica obra que quedaba era aladin que la protagonizaban orihime que era muy poular entre los chicos y ulquiorra que era muy popular entre las chicas.

comenzo la obra cada una de las canciones las cantaban perfectamente. orihime no podia evitar sonrojarse cada vez que ulquiorra se acercaba a ella.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—toshiro siquieres puedes irte—grito hinamori tras la puerta

—no momo, aunque me la pierda ta esperare—fue su contesta

—esta bien, pero luego no te quejes—le volvio a gritar

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

la obra estaba en la escena final, todas las chicas matarian por estar en el lugar de orihime ellos se besaron debian cantar una nota final la cual no cantaron y no hubo mas opcion que bajar el telon pero rapidamente ellos se despegaron y actuaron como que nada paso, luego fueron a prepararse para la fiesta de la noche

—vamos hime, hazlo—rogaba la peliverde

—te dije que no—contesto apasible

—vamos es un antifaz muy lindo—agrego la ojimarron

—pero, ya lo use en la fiesta de fin de verano—contesto

—¿y eso que? venga hime no seas mala ademas, es mas lindo—no paraba la rubia de hablar

—esta bien chicas—dijo resignada

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—hey ulquiorra, nell quiere que uses esto—le dijo grimmjow pasandole un sombrero y un antifaz negro

—pero use eso en la fiesta de fin de verano—contesto el pelinegro

—vaya parecera el zorro si se lo pone—dijo el pelinaranja entre risas—el zorro...—penso  
—sabes como se pondra si no lo usas—agrego el peliazul

—cierto—suspiro irritado el pelinegro y se lo puso

todos se usieron sus sombreros y antifaces y se fueron a la fiesta

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—recuerdalo—susurro el peliplateado al oido de toshiro ara salir de la habitacion

ya en la fiesta todos tenian sus mascaras, las chicas no sabian de los chicos pues luego de las obras no los habian visto.

poco a poco unos misteriosos chicos fueron llevandoselas a la pista de baile una por una y dejando a orihime sola.

ULQUIORRA'S POV

no entindi para que nell queria que yo me pusiera lo del dizfraz de zorro la suerte es que era de ropa normal sino me hace ponerme el disfrz completo. la verdad me confundio su actitud pero en cuanto v a la mujer lo comprendi era el mismo anti faz de la gitana... orihime es la gitana que tanto tiempo he tenido en mi mente, sabia que sus labios tenian un sabor conocido. solo ella puede tener ese dulce sabor.

ya veo, queria que me lo pusiera para que ella reconociera al zorro y que no supiera que soy yo, esta niña

me acerque a orihime, ella me miro sorprendida la lleve a bailar ella aun estaba en shock

—¿c-como me encontraste?—le era dificil hablar estaba nerviosa

—estoy mas cerca de lo que crees—fue lo que conteste y tuvo un violento sonrojo

—¿m-me diras quie eres?—volvio a preguntar

—quiero que te des cuenta tu sola—conteste y salimos al jardin, ella se quito los zapatos ya que se enterraban en el cesped y se sento, me sente a su lado, miramos las estrellas unos minutos y ella se quito su antifaz

—ya sabes quien soy, no hay motivo por el cual llevarlo—me dijo, estaba nerviosa

FIN ULQUIORRA'S POV

ulquiorra la miro y comenzo a besarla era un tierno beso, lento y dulce poco a poco fue profundizandose ma, el mordio sus labios y ella solto un gemido que el aprovecho para entrar su lengua, lentamente el la fue acostando en el cesped y pararon el beso cuando el oxigeno se hiso mas escaso sus alientos chocaban entre si

—t-te amo—dijo ella con su cara totalmente roja

—yo te amo mas—contesto el muy seguro y volvio a invadir sus labios pero no sabian que unos azules ojos los observavan

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

nel estaba en la pista de baile con un chico realmente alto robablemente era nnoitra pero otro chico se la arrevato y la llevo lejos

—hola—saludo ella

—hola—contesto el con una voz ronca

—¿quien eres?—pregunto la peliverde con una sonrisa

—sigueme—pidio el chico

ella lo siguio hasta que llegaron a la azotea del instituto

—¿quie eres?—volvio a preguntar y el no le respondio en cambio se fue acercando poco a poco a nell, ella retrocedia pero se topo con la reja y el se acerco a su oido

—te amo—le susurro el chico y luego invadio sus labio era un beso bastante lento ella no se resistio en ningun momento, el mordio sus labios y ella solto un gemido que el aprovecho para entrar su lengua en la boca de esta, sus leguas interactuaban entre si era magico hasta que la falta del preciado oxigeno se hiso visible

—y-yo tambien te amo... grimmjow—dijo nel al recuperar el aliento

—¿como lo supiste?—pregunto sorprendido quitandose el antifaz y el sombrero

—nadie me besa como tu—contesto ella y comenzo a besarlo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

en la pista de baile habia dos de mas baja estatura que los demas bailando una lenta, cuando se acabo la cancion se dirigieron a la parte de la piscina

—yo quiero que seas mi novia—dijo el peliblanco sin rodeos

—¿e-estas seguro?—pregunto la pelinegra

—si—aceguro el

—si—contesto ella sonrojada

ellos comenzaron a besarse era un beso bastante lento pero era muy dulce cada vez se iba profundizando mas, toshiro no espero a que faltase el oxigeno y se aparto ya que no queria que momo se asustara

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

en la pista de baile se veian a dos jovenes bailando, la chica era pelinegra y bajita y el chico alto y pelinegro tambien, ninguno sabia la identidad del otro pero al parecer se divertian mucho pero al terminar la cancion la chica desaparecio de su vista

BYAKUYA'S POV

al parecer aun no sabe quien soy yo, pero nunca hemos hablado y de seguro ella ni me a visto en el instituto.

cuando acabo la cancion ella se separo de mi yo la busque con la mirada hasta que la encontre mi que se agarraba la cabeza mientras salia del salon la segui iva tambaleandose y como pudo llego al baño duro mucho tiemo asi que decidi entrar a buscarla, al entrar ella estaba desmayada en el piso, rapidamente la lleve a la enfermeria con unohana-sensei pero no estaba. or suerte mi abuelo me habia hecho tomar una curso de farmaceutico y enfermeria bacica, al parecer solo era una migraña muy fuerte y le aplique una inyeccion ella desperto al rato.

—h-hola—me dijo despertando, aun estaba aturdida

—hola—fue lo unico que respondi

—¿q-quien es usted?—me pregunto y recorde que aun tenia el antifaz puesto

—mi nombre es byakuya, ¿y el suyo?—le conteste mientras me lo quitaba

—el mio es hisana, un gusto—contesto haciendo lo mismo, nos miramos fijamente hasta que ella se sostuvo la cabeza

—¿le sigue doliendo?—le pregunte

—no me llames asi, no soy tan vieja—me dijo de manera graciosa

—pero tu tambien tratame de 'tu"—le respondi y ella me regalo una tierna sonrisa—si me duele un poco aun—contesto a mi anterior pregunta y tome una bolsa de hielo y me acerque a ponersela cuidadosamente

FIN BYAKUYA'S POV

ellos estaban peligrosamente cerca, el pelinegro decidio ir acortando los centimetros entre ellos, hisana retrocedia pero byakuya no se rendia y seguia acercandose hasta que logro besarla al principio ella no cedia y se opuso pero luego de unos segundos ella le correspondio el beso que cada vezse hacia mas profundo, intenso y apacionado, byakuya bajo lentamente por el cuello de hisana depositando pequenos besos y se detuvo en su clavicula para morder suavemente, hisana solto un pequeno gemido que fue ahogado por los labio de byakuya. ella iva desabotonando la camisa de este, el levantaba la blusa de la chica pero escucharon que venian personas y se escondieron

—ya vasta, ran—se escucho decir a gin con dificultad

—no me digas que hacer—dijo la rubia, se podia escuchar en su voz lo borracha que estaba

—toma esto y ven—le ordeno el peliplateado dandole una pastilla y llevandosela.

byakuya y hisana salieron de su escondite arreglandose su ropa y hisana salio corriendo realmente roja

CONTINUARA...


	11. tristes recuerdos y ¿Celos?

ORIHIME'S POV

Me levante realmente temprano, como era de esperar había mas estudiantes en los pasillos pues por fin pasarían un fin de semana fuera del instituto. Toshiro me estaba esperando en la puerta ¿acaso este niño no duerme?, probablemente no. Me fui sin despedirme pero de seguro verán mi nota.

Nos montamos en el primer tren al campo, en el camino mi querido primo no dijo ni una palabra solo se puso sus audifonos y se puso a mirar por la ventana apuesto lo que sea a que el es el "príncipe de hielo".

Ellos realmente se parecen en su forma de ser y un poco en lo físico ya que ella es de baja estatura, es una hitsugaya única nadie puede igualar su forma de ser, toshiro me dijo que yo me estaba pareciendo un poco a ella por suerte me lo dijo antes de que fuera permanente

FLASHBACK

—¿orihime, que diablos te pasa?—me pregunto bastante molesto

—¿de que me hablas?—le conteste fría

—de eso, estas actuando como ella—me dijo calmado algo que admiro de el es que nunca me grita

—esa, no era mi intención—le dije con la voz quebrada realmente quería llorar

—se que no lo haces a propósito, se que la extrañas y te hace mucha falta... Pero te pido por favor que hagas todo lo que esta a tu alcance para no actuar así me recuerdas mucho a ella y la extraño cada vez mas—me dijo llorando, el realmente lloraba nunca lo vi en ese estado y yo también llore

FIN FLASHBACK

Estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta cuando llegamos a la casa de la abuela

FIN ORIHIME'S POV

Una mujer de una estatura algo reducida y de una edad algo avanzada caminaba hacia ellos y mientras ella mas se acercaba mas grande se hacia la sonrisa de estos

—hola mis amores, ¿como an estado?—pregunto abrazandolos

—muy bien abuela—contestaron correspondiendo el abrazo luego llevaron sus cosa a adentro y se sentaron a hablar

—vaya toshiro, si que estas guapo—le dijo la peliblanca peyiscandole la mejilla

—abuela, ya basta—dijo algo sonrojado

—abue, shiro tiene novia—agrego muy alegre la pelinaranja

—¿en serio? ¿Como es ella? ¿Hanabi lo sabe?—preguntaba muy alegre la mujer mirando al sonrojado chico

—su nombre es momo hinamori, es muy tierna y dulce ¿quien sabe? Puede que saque el corazón de este cubo de hielo—decía la pelinaranja entre risas

—tu no te quedas atrás—agrego su abuela aprovechando que toshiro estaba en la cocina

—¿d-de q-q-que h-hablas abuela?—contesto nerviosa y sonrojada

—nena, tienes una marca roja en tu cuello—le dijo la abuelita hitsugaya a orihime lo que causo que ella llevara lentamente su mano al cuello

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -

Era el departamento de nel ella estaba acostada en un sillón de cuero negro mientras grimmjow la miraba fijamente

—¿que pasa?—le pregunto la peliverde confundida

—cada vez te veo mas hermosa—le dijo min quitarle la vista de encima y causándole un sonrojo

—deja de decir tonterías—dijo parandose y dirigiéndose a la cocina

—¿que hice ahora?—pregunto algo asombrado pensó que ella estaba molesta

—nada, solo tengo hambre y ulquiorra esta durmiendo así que dudo que prepare algo—contesto la peliverde buscando algo en la nevera

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -

—¿ya se durmio?—pregunto amable su abuela

—si, ¿por que?—contesto el peliblanco entrando a la sala

—quería hablarte... Sobre ella—dijo la mujer para tomar un sorbo de su te

—¡¿que?! ¡¿Sabes donde esta?!—pregunto exaltado

—si, y baja la voz despertaras a tu prima—dijo y el dio un gran suspiro

—dime donde esta. La necesito, orihime la necesita... Ambos la necesitamos—mientras el mas hablaba mas se le entrecortaba la voz

—no puedo decirte en donde esta mi vida... Pero, si puedo decirte que esta bien kira esta con ella y la cuida—agrego su abuela tratando de consolarlo

—m-me lo juras—dijo entre sollozos

—claro que te lo juro mi vida, ella esta bien, esta siendo feliz, tiene amigos que la adoran y piensa día a día en nosotros. No te preocupes la encontraran mas pronto de lo que creen—consolaba su abuela el se sentía un niño otra vez lloraba mientras ella lo abrazaba pero se sintió realmente bien en verdad necesitaba sacar muchas cosas

Luego de que toshiro se calmara se quedo en silencio por horas viendo la lluvia caer por la ventana y vino un recuerdo que creyó olvidado.

FASHBACK

Estaba un toshiro de unos 6 años de edad corriendo bajo la lluvia detrás de una niña castaña de pelo hasta el hombro las puntas de un rubio casi blanco, ojos marrón oscuro y piel realmente blanca pero no pálida parecían realmente alegres

—¡hey ya deja de correr!—dijo toshiro tomando aire apoyado en sus rodillas

—a que no me atrapas—se detuvo la castaña solo para gritarle eso pero se descuido y este la atrapó y ambos cayeron al suelo

—¡te atrape!—dijo mientras se acostaba boca arriba al lado de ella

—nunca quiero ser mayor—susurro ella al viento pero el peliblanco la escucho

—pero... ¿Por que dices eso?—pregunto extrañado ya que todos los niños quieren ser mayores y el lo sabia muy bien

—es simple, ser mayor acarrea muchas responsabilidades... Llegara el "amor" lo cual según mi mami a veces te hace sufrir mucho y no quiero sufrir me gusta mucho ser feliz—respondió ella con una cálida sonrisa

—pero ser mayor trae cosas buenas. Puedes hacer lo que quieras cuando quieras y como quieras—dijo el sentándose de golpe

—buen punto—dijo ella haciendo lo mismo

—vámonos, si no entramos nos resfriaremos—le ordeno toshiro volviendo a su semblante de chico serio

—no quiero... Shiro—dijo ella cambiando su rostro a uno totalmente frío e inexpresivo aun mas que el de toshiro

—¡no me llames así!—grito el

—¿y que?—dijo retadora y luego entro a la casa

FIN FLASHBACK

—esa fue la primera vez que me llamo shiro... Desde entonces nunca a dejado de hacerlo—susurró el peliblanco mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y por su mente pasaba otro recuerdo

FLASHBACK

—te ruego, no lo hagas—suplico una orihime de unos 12 años

—¡calmate ya! Estaré bien... Lo prometo—grito la castaña de mas o menos unos 9 años

—¡ya basta! ¡No te vallas! ¡No lo permitiré!—grito un toshiro de la misma edad que la castaña

—calmate por el amor de dios se los prometo estaré bien, tengo familia en italia, me se cuidar sola y no voy a estar dándole tormentos a la abuelita hitsugaya—contesto serena y luego se fue corriendo sin chanse de que alguien la detuviese

FIN FLASHBACK

Hitsugaya lloro hasta que se quedo dormido esos recuerdos de su infancia eran demasiado dolorosos para el aunque el solo tenia 14 había sufrido mas de lo que muchas personas en toda una vida.

ORIHIME'S POV

Vi a toshiro llorando al ver la lluvia caer por la ventana de seguro la recordó... Incluso yo cuando la recuerdo lloro... El la extraña mas que yo.

Al día siguiente antes de irnos la abuela nos dio unos libros ambos eran romeo y julieta segun nos dijo ella nos los dejo al parecer si esta bien... Eso me alegra muchísimo

FIN ORIHIME'S POV

.

.

.

.

.

Ya había terminado un duro día de colegio todos estaban en el jardín excepto toshiro y momo quienes estaban en el cuarto de este retozando en la cama.

—no lo hagas, te lo ruego—suplico la ojimarron con los ojos llorosos y haciendo pucheros

—no llegue tan lejos para nada bebe—sentenció el peliblanco y continuo con su acto

—¡vas a hacer que... Me orine!—grito la chica y luego se callo de la cama y rápidamente se metió a el baño

—no aguantas nada...—le dijo mientras ella salía del baño

—¡shiro, yo odio las cosqui...!—se dirigía a la cama a golpearlo pero tropezó con algo

—¿te encuentras bien?—pregunto el bajándose de la cama para socorrer a su amada, pero no sirvió ya que ella rápidamente se paro y tomo al causante de su caída

—¿es tuyo bebe? No sabia que leeias este tipo de libros—dijo sentándose en la cama y mirando el libro de romeo y julieta

—si, es mi. Mi... Abuela me lo dio—contesto el peliblanco y luego beso la mejilla de su chica

—siempre lo quise leer, ¿me lo prestas?—pregunto a su amado poniendo el libro al lado de su cara

—claro amor—contesto y ella lo abrió para empezar a leer

MOMO'S POV

Ese shiro le encanta hacerme cosquillas aun sabiendo que lo odio una vez hasta hizo que me orinara, no se burló de mi pero aun así fue muy vergonzoso que clase de novia se orina frente a su novio.

Cuando me dirigía hacia el algo me hizo tropezar, "perdida de dignidad inmediata" fue lo que pensé al caer pero, rápidamente me pare y tome lo que me hizo caer era un libro pudo ser de cualquiera ya que en ese cuarto todos son fanáticos de la lectura pero, era de mi cachorrito. Siempre quise leer este libro así que se lo pedí prestado lo abrí y tenia escrito algo en la hoja de contra portada.

"En el instituto, en clase de literatura, tuvimos que leer romeo y julieta para subir de calificación. La señorita brea nos hizo representar la obra... Le dije que julieta era idiota; se enamora del único que no puede tener a su lado y luego culpa al destino de su propia desición. La señorita brea me dijo que cuando el destino se cruza en tu camino, a veces no tienes alternativa. A los 14 años ya tenia muy claro que el amor como la vida es fruto de las decisiones que tomas y el destino no tiene nada que ver. A todos les parece tan romántico romeo y julieta,el amor verdadero, que pena, si fue tan tonta como para enamorarse del enemigo, tomar veneno e irse a dormir a una cripta. Se merecía lo que le paso.

Claro, ese es mi punto de vista... Shiro. Espero que estés bien y que nunca me olvides.

ATT: D. Hitsugaya"

Cuando vi eso por algun motivo se formo un nudo en mi garganta me sentía... ¿Celos?

—s-shiro... ¿Como se llama tu abuelita?—pregunte, por impulso

—su nombre es, kaymari hitsugaya es la madre de mi padre y de la madre de orihime—me contesto

—que significa la maldita D—pensé—y cual es el nombre de la madre de hime y la tuya—volvi a preguntar

—mi madre se llama hanabi inoue y la de orihime se llamaba... Anabel hitsugaya—me contesto al final en un tono triste

CONTINUARA...


	12. la boda

RUKIA'S POV

Mañana es la boda de el imbécil de renji. Cuando me entere me dieron ganas de matarlo lenta y dolorosamente, como no me dijo lo de su matrimonio y eso que es mi gran amigo de la infancia ¿quien diría que seria el primero de el grupo en casarse? Y pensar que con tatsuki si ambos decían "a mi no me amarra nadie" esos dos estaban destinados el uno para el otro, como me gustaría que... ¡No! es estúpido el ama a su novia, no a mi.

ellos llamaron al instituto para invitar a todo el mundo, literal ellos invitaron a todos. Les gusta que todo el mundo se divierta, son tan parranderos.

Estamos en el centro comercial comprando ropa para la boda, ni idea de cual es la temática pero seguro tiene que ver mucho con alcohol. La verdad no me importa mucho, me encanta que hoy halla un poco de paz después de todo lo que a pasado en estas semana. Momo se encuentra muy distraída, últimamente siempre esta "pensando" como dice ella. Ella y toshiro hacen tan buena pareja de hecho orihime los llama "pareja de tumblr" en serio se ven bien juntos.

Por otro lado ichigo y senna no dejan de pelear ni un solo segundo todo el tiempo se están gritando, yo no soportaría tener una relación asi eso es una relación tóxica además e que ninguno de ellos se aman, la verdad no se de parte de ichigo pero se que senna aun le es infiel con el imbécil de kaien.

Nell y grimmjow extrañamente son los mas tranquilos el la trata como una reina, eso si que es amor y orihime ella no me a dicho nada pero estoy segura que ya a tenido varios encuentros con su zorro, no se cuando el se lo dirá pero espero que sea pronto.

FIN RUKIA'S POV

Las chicas se la pasaron muy entretenidas en las compras y l centro comercial que no se dieron cuenta cuando anochecio y. Los chicos tuvieron que llamarlas para ir a buscarlas y ya en el hotel todas fueron a la habitación de rangiku a hacer una despedida de soltera para tatsuki nada grande solo su "ultima pijamada" según orihime que extrañaría a su amiga.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -

Los chicos estaban en el cuarto de renji haciendo lo mismo pero con alcohol en vez de dulces.

—¿y ustedes? ¿Quienes los amarraron?—pregunto renji casi borracho

—a mi nadie—contesto el pelinegro muy seguro

—¡ya callate kurosaki! Todos sabemos que tienes novia—le dijo grimmjow provocadora mente

—y te gusta la hermana de cierto chico malhumorado—comento gin haciendo referencia a rukia y todos comprendieron

—¿y tu, como vas con rangiku?—pregunto el pelirrojo

—no se a que te refieres—contesto gin sereno, era el mas sobrio de todos

—como digas—le dijo ignorandolo

—vamos aquí a cada quien le gusta alguien, ¿me equivoco?—dijo el peliplateado parandose de golpe y todos asistieron—mira toshiro esta con momo, ishida tiene una novia en italia, grimmjow esta con nelliel, byakuya quiere a la chica del salon del lado, ichigo le gusta rukia aunque lo niegue, a ulquiorra la bella orihime al menos le llama la atención y kiyoshi bota la baba por hana—luego cayo desmayado

—¿cuanto bebió?—pregunto el pelinegro despreocupado

—solo 2 tragos—comento burlon el pelirrojo (renji)

—ni siquiera beber con rangiku le da experiencia—dijo el peliblanco y todos se fueron a dormir

Al día siguiente todos se levantaron realmente temprano para arreglar lo que faltaba.

TATSUKI'S POV

No puedo creer que me voy a casar en unas cuantas horas y menos que con renji, siempre me gusto desde que lo conocí pero, nunca pensé que me casaría con el, la verdad nunca pensé en casarme. Si 4 años atrás me hubieran dicho que a los 17 años me iba a casar de seguro me hubiese reído en su cara.

Las chicas en toda esta semana no me an dejado ver a renji y ya lo extraño, ¿sera que lo amo en serio? De seguro que si. No puedo estar lejos de el ni un momento, no se como he aguantado toda esta semana casi me vuelvo loca.

FIN TATSUKI'S POV

NELLIEL'S POV

Todo es tan diferente ahora tatsuki se casa ¿quien diría?. Yo la conocí hace dos años en un evento de caridad que sus padres organizan cada año.

Mi relación con grimm va mejor de lo que pensé tal ves el si me ama, yo pensé que al día siguiente ya el me estaría siendo infiel pero, me equivoque. Nunca estuve tan feliz por equivocarme. En cambio hime y ulqui esos dos son mas difíciles de manipular, yo se que tienen encuentros algunas noches y hablan y se besan pero también se que el idiota aun no le ha dicho quien es. Pero, al menos esta feliz hace unos días lo atrape sonriendo a la nada y eso me alegra solo espero que ella no se interponga o se las vera conmigo.

FIN NELLIEL'S POV

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -

TOSHIRO'S POV

El que juro nunca atarse, se casa en menos de una hora, esto es increíble.

Momo a estado muy rara en estas semanas y cada vez que le voy a preguntar si algo le pasa, llegan todas ya no tenemos tiempo a solas pero y si... ¿La abuela tiene razón?

FLASHBACK

—¿a que te refieres?—le pregunte no comprendí el punto

—a que seas sincero, con esa niña. Nunca le mientas... O la perderás—me dijo como advertencia. Se que a veces puede ver el futuro

—no tengo intenciones de mentirle—le conteste

—eso lo se—fue lo que me dijo, me dejo confuso

FIN FLASHBACK

¡No! ¡No quiero perderla! No quiero perder a mas personas importantes para mi, esta noche le preguntare que es lo que le pasa. No puedo dejar que alguien que amo se escape de mis manos, yo pudiendo hacer algo al respecto no... Otra vez no.

FIN TOSHIRO'S POV

URYU'S POV

Que extraño, alia no me a respondido mensajes hoy, tal vez tiene mucho trabajo, después de todo ella es dueña de una compañía que ayuda animales en especial perros, aun recuerdo cuando la conocí.

FLASHBACK

Hace ya 2 años estaba caminando en las calles de italia, mi padre estaba en una cirugía y tardaría horas, así que salí por un rato no camine por mas de unos 10 minutos cuando choque con una chica de 14 o sea un año menor que yo. Cuando baje la mirada para ver a la chica que estaba en el suelo la ayude a pararse.

—muchas gracias—me dijo sacudiendo el polvo de su ropa

—no hay porque—le conteste y en ese momento vi sus ojos de color jade ¿a cuantas personas de ojos jade puedes encontrar? su pelo rojo y ondulado hasta su cadera, piel blanca como la nieve y su cuerpo con unas curvas que matan a cualquiera.

—¿uh? ¿Disculpa?—me saco de mis pensamientos, realmente es perfecta me enamoré en el instante que la vi.

FIN FLASHBACK

Nunca olvido ese momento, en verdad la amo

FIN URYU'S POV

Ya es momento de la boda todos están listos solo esperan a la novia.

—orihime no puedo, estoy nerviosa—decía su pelinegra amiga mientras caminaba de un lado a otro sin parar

—tatsuki, ¿lo dejaras plantado?—pregunto, mientras la seguia tratando de ponerle la corona

—tienes razón, no puedo hacerle algo así—dijo y se fue a el salón principal

Cuando se abrió la puerta se pudo ver a tatsuki llegar del brazo de su padre con el vestido de corte sirena con encajes y un bello bordado en la cintura. Renji la tomo y miraron al padre que comenzó a leer.

—¿como no estas nervioso?—susurro la pelinegra

—porque estoy realmente seguro de que tome la decisión correcta al amarte—fue la contesta del pelirrojo

—acepto—contesto ella a la pregunta del padre

—¿y usted joven, promete cuidarla y respetarla en la salud y enfermedad?—decía el padre a renji quien miro a tatsuki fijamente

—en la alegría y tristeza también—dijo para darle un tierno beso delante de todos.

Luego fueron a la fiesta a divertirse todos bailaban y bebían como si no hubiese un mañana menos orihime quien se quedo dormida recostada sola en la mesa y uryu quien se había ido a su habitación para ver si se podía contactar con su novia, el ya se estaba preocupando.

ORIHIME'S POV

¡Que bien! Tatsuki es feliz con el hombre de su vida a su lado. Se puso nerviosa y con razón es un gran paso eso de el matrimonio.

Todos bailan y yo me quede dormida en la mesa, al despertar vi que tenia casi dos horas durmiendo, me pare y me dirigí a mi habitación, la cual compartía con rukia, es una de las pocas que están compuestas por dos personas del mismo sexo ya que te tocaba con quien compartias mesa lo cual es extraño ya que me debía tocar con ulquiorra. No se que paso.

Me detuve a ver el mar, la luna reflejada en las olas se ve realmente hermosa y fue cuando alguien tapó mis ojos, no me puse nerviosa, estaba segura de a quien pertenecían esas manos.

Duramos mucho rato hablando luego el me beso y cuando falto el oxígeno nos quedamos mirándonos directo a los ojos, sus ojos me encantan ¡un minuto! Sus ojos son como los de... ¡Ulquiorra! ¡Mi zorro es ulquiorra!

FIN ORIHIME'S POV

CONTINUARA...


	13. ultimo dia se vale todo

Cuando acabo la fiesta todos se fueron a dormir la mayoría tendría una resaca inigualable al día siguiente, pero no renji y tatsuki ellos no tomaron ni comieron nada. Tatsuki estaba realmente nerviosa porque ella sabia lo que se avecinaba cuando estuvieran en la habitación.

Ellos entraron a el cuarto tranquilamente. tatsuki temblaba, ella sabia perfectamente que el no se perdería su "noche de bodas" después de todo ella se lo debía, el la respeto todo el tiempo y cuando ella le decía que solo perdería su virginidad cuando se casase el lo aceptaba, se quedaba con las ganas pero lo aceptaba.

El pelirrojo se acerco lentamente a su amada y comenzó a besarla dulcemente ella le correspondía y el podía sentir perfectamente que ella estaba nerviosa a mas no poder. La dirigió a la cama sin detener el beso, renji poso sus manos en el cierre del vestido y lo fue bajando lentamente, aprovechando el momento y para que ella no se pudiera mas nerviosa de lo que ya estaba. Cuando el cierre estuvo abajo totalmente renji dejo caer el vestido a el suelo. Ella se aferró a su amado tenia miedo, miedo de que lo que el viera no le gustara. El la alejo un poco para apreciar su cuerpo. El cuerpo de su mujer.

—n-no hagas eso—dijo la pelinegra temblando a horrores

—¿hacer que?—pregunto tontamente mientras seguía apreciando la

—eso, me escaneas con la mirada... Me pone nerviosa—dijo tapando su rostro con sus manos

—que linda—dijo y se acerco a ella

Renji comenzó a besarla, este beso era mas apasionado de anterior. El la cargo sin parar de besarla y la tendió en la cama luego se quito el saco y la camisa, dejando ver su muy escultural cuerpo su abdomen y pectorales muy bien marcados y la v en su pelvis el se acostó sobre su amada y comenzó a besarla lentamente comenzó a bajar dejando pequeños besos y marcas rojas por donde pasaba hasta que llego a uno de los pechos de su amada. Empezó a besarlo, lamerlo, y chuparlo haciendo que a la pelinegra se le escapran algunos gemidos luego mordió un poco para repetir el mismo procedimiento el en otro.

Ya tatsuki se sentía húmeda, para ella eso era una sensación totalmente nueva y le encantaba luego noto que el paro y tomo las manos de ella y las llevo hacia su pantalón, ella entendió. El quería que ella misma la quitara el pantalón y eso hizo sus manos temblaban como gelatina pero lo hizo ella bajo sus pantalones y el quedo en boxer's a la pelinegra realmente le gusto la vista pero no pudo apreciarla mucho ya que el pelirrojo comenzó a bajarle las bragas, cuando estuvieron totalmente abajo la acostó frente a el con las piernas abiertas y la miraba. Tatsuki tenia la cara roja como un tomate a lo que el pelirrojo no pudo evitar reír, su chica no es de las que se sonrojan fácilmente. Antes de que ella le reclamara sintió la lengua de su amado jugando con su clítoris ella se sentía en el cielo, cada vez gemia mas fuerte exitando mas a renji. Tatsuki sintió que renji paro y antes de nada el entro uno de sus dedos en su vagina al principio le molestaba ese contacto pero luego se convirtió en placer hasta que por primera vez. El orgasmo la recorrió

Mientras ella se recuperaba renji se bajo los boxetr's dejando ver su gran y erecto miembro, ahora si que tatsuki estaba segura de que le doleria y mucho. Renji se poso sobre ella y empezó a entrar su miembro lentamente la pelinegra apretaba sus ojo, sus puños y mordia su lengua para no dejar escapar un grito de dolor. Cuando estuvo todo dentro renji se quedo inmóvil unos minutos y cuando ella abrió los ojos el empezó a entrar y salir de ella cada vez con mas rapidez ambos gemian el nombre del otro hasta que juntos llegaron a el clímax y callerón rendidos uno al lado del otro

—te amo—dijo la pelinegra, recuperando el aliento

—yo te amo mas... Tatsuki abarai—dijo causando el segundo sonrojo de su amada y le dio un beso en la frente

.

.

.

.

.

ORIHOME'S POV

Nos levantamos como a las cuatro de la madrugada para despedir a tatsuki y renji ya que se van a el caribe para su luna de miel y luego se quedaran a vivir en estados unidos, porque la central de la compañía abarai se encuentra allá. Realmente la voy a extrañar, pero me alegro de que sea feliz.

Luego de despedirnos de ellos nos fuimos a dormir nuevamente yo me desperté a las 10 de la mañana y no veo a nadie de seguro rukia pensó que yo estaba cansada.

Que mal no llegare a el desayuno, me tomare un fruitpunch eso me sostendrpá hasta la hora del almuerzo ahora me dispongo a buscar a los chicos o mejor dicho buscar a ulquiorra, debo decirle que se que es el zorro. Vi que todos estaban en la piscina y yoruichi y kempachi-sensei bajo una sombrilla lejos.

FIN ORIHIME'S POV

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -

—¿que?—pregunto la pelivioleta

—que... Terminamos—respondió el pelinaranja

—maldita sea, ichigo habla claro que no te escucho—grito un poco molesta la ojinaranja

—¡que se acabo!—grito irritado, por suerte no había nadie en esos pasillos

—¿es por ella verdad?—pregunto apretando sus dientes por la ira

—¿que? No—le dijo y se dispuso a irse

—ya veras lo que le pasa a tu puta—dijo senna para si, mientras veia a ichigo alejarse

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -

—¿esta decidido entonces?—pregunto uryu

—¡si!—dijo rangiku con mucho entusiasmo

—¿la cuidaras, verdad?—pregunto la peliverde abrazada de su amado

—claro—contesto el peliplateado

—¿que haremos con yoruichi-sensei?—pregunto el peliazul

—eso es lo mas fácil—contesto el peliblanco abrazando a momo

—¿como?—pregunto kiyoshi

—nadie es mas fiestera que ella, solo la invitamos—contesto

—es cierto—dijo orihime poniendo una mano en su barbilla

—rukia, avisale a ichigo—pidio la rubia

—ran, encargaté de yoruichi-sensei yo invito a la hermosa hisana—dijo gin ganándose una mala mirada de byakuya

.

.

.

.

.

—¿ta pasa algo momo?—pregunto el peliblanco mientras veía a su chica cepillarse el pelo

—¿de donde sacas esas ideas?—pregunto sin quitar la vista de su espejo

—que te noto extraña hace unas semanas—contesto mientras se dirigía hacia ella

—estas loco—dijo divertida la ojimarron

—mirame—dijo tomando el rostro de su amada en sus manos—yo te amo, si quieres saber algo de mi pasado, no dudes en preguntarlo te hablare con la verdad—le dijo mirandola a los ojos y luego le dio un tierno beso en los labios

Ya había llegado el momento de irse a una disco que había frente a el hotel, yoruichi no quiso ir pero si les dio permiso ya que era su ultima noche y mañana se irían luego del almuerzo al instituto.

Los chicos llegaron a esa disco, era una disco de los mas activa había mucho alcohol y muchas drogas ellos procuraron mantenerse alejados de las drogas y tomar lo menos alcohol posible, gin no dejaba tomar ni una gota de alcohol a rangiku y todos bailaban.

Orihime estaba realmente cansada así que fue a el baño a lavarse la cara y cuando levanto el rostro pudo ver a el zorro en el reflejo de el espejo y se puso realmente nerviosa.

—¿que haces aquí—pregunto nerviosa sin voltear

—buscándote—contesto acercándose a ella

—¿por que no me lo dijiste... Ulquiorra?—pregunto impactando a el ojiesmeralda

—por que tenia miedo de que no te gustara—contesto

—debiste decírmelo desde un principió—le dijo enojada pero roja como un tomate

—¿quieres ser mi novia?—pregunto el pelinegro

—s-s-si—contesto y el la beso

HANA'S POV

En estas ultimas semanas kiyoshi y yo nos hemos vuelto muy buenos amigos, el es callado pero es muy amable aun recuerdo cuando comencé a hablar con el.

FLASHBACK

Estaba yo caminando por los pasillos del instituto acababa de llevarle unos papeles a unohana-sensei no había nadie en los pasillos ya que las clases acabaron y todos estaban en sus habitación iba tarareando una canción de alexis y fido que me gusta mucho, cuando de pronto escuche un alboroto. Vi a kiyoshi y a un chico rubio con el pelo hasta el hombro, creo que se llama shinji es de el salón de al lado y estaban peleando, pero rápidamente kiyoshi callo me causo gracia pero fui a ayudarlo.

—¿te encuentras bien?—le pregunte, fue estúpido, nunca mas habíamos hablado después de las obras

—¿parece que estoy bien hayashi?—me contesto de mala gana, me lo tengo merecido si alguien esta sangrando de la nariz y boca pues no esta bien

—ven vamos a la enfermería—le dije ayudándolo a pararse y el me siguió, no había nadie así que me dispuse a curar sus heridas yo

—¿por que me ayudas hayashi?—me pregunto alejando su cara del algodón empapado de alcohol

—porque si, ¡ya quedate quieto! Y llámame hana—le dije a ver si me dejaba curarle una herida en su mejilla

—esta... Bien—me dijo apretando sus ojos, en serio el alcohol le molestaba

FIN FLASHBACK

Desde eso somos amigos, compartimos mucho tiempo juntos el es muy gracioso, me cae muy bien además me recuerda a ulquiorra.

Maldita sea esa maldita si que logro ponerse bajo la piel de ulquiorra a tal punto que el le pidiera una relación formal, debo distraer mi mente así que busque una margarita y a kiyoshi ¿donde se metió? Oh allí esta parece preocupado, fui y me sente con el.

—esa no es la manera—me dijo el ojiambar, yo estaba molesta

—¿y cual entonces?—le pregunte dándole una mirada fulminante

—no lo se, pero no le hagas eso a inoue. No es correcto—el ya me estaba cansando siempre con su lógica

—no me vengas con lo bueno y lo malo—le dije y tome un trago de mi margarita, realmente me gusta

—¿lo amas?—me pregunto

—...—yo no respondí eso me dejo confusa ¿lo amo? Ni yo misma lo se

—no lo amas, sino no lo hubieses pensado—me volvió a decir, yo no me sentía bien ya estaba algo borracha aunque solo me bebí dos tragos de mi margarita, estaba borracha pero sabia lo que hacia

—m-me llevas a el hotel, estoy mareada—le dije agarrandome la cabeza y luego me rei

FIN HANA'S POV

KIYOSHI'S POV

Luego de la obra hana y yo nunca volvimos a cruzar palabra hasta un día que hirako y yo estábamos peleando, ese chico esta loco como le voy a querer quitar su novia el no es mi amigo pero hay que respetar después de todo. El me gano y ella me curó las heridas, es muy delicada.

Después de eso nos volvimos muy amigos, me di cuenta de que ella esta enamorada de ulquiorra la consolaba casi diario en la biblioteca ella lloraba cada vez que el se acercaba a inoue al parecer ella y cifer eran vecinos cuando niños y ella tuvo un amor no correspondido hacia el.

Estábamos ella y yo bailando, luego me dijo que iría a el baño, la espere como por 15 minuto, me preocupe y fui a buscarla después de todo esta no era una discoteca muy confiable de hecho es la disco con mas mala fama de todo tokio. Cuando entre a el baño vi a inoue y cifer besándose al parecer ya tienen una relación formal ¡maldita sea! De seguro hana lo vio. La busque en toda la disco hasta que me rendí, me sente en una mesa aun así miraba a todos lados buscándola con la mirada luego de unos 5 minutos ella llego con una margarita en la mano ¿cuanto habrá bebido?.

Al parecer si lo vio, no boto ni una lágrima parece que ya se acostumbro a verlos juntos. Me dijo que la llevase a la habitación parecía algo borracha así que le hice caso entramos a el cuarto que compartíamos gracias a que también compartimos mesa, ella comenzó a reírse y tropezó llevándome con ella por suerte caímos en su cama, me quede mirándola un momento realmente me gustan sus bellos orbes turquesa no pude evitarlo y la bese para mi sorpresa ella me correspondió.

FIN KIYOSHI'S POV

Hana no sabia el por que correspondió ese beso, algo en ella le decía que no parara por alguna razón desconocida para ella y le gustaba que kiyoshi la besara, tenia algo a su favor de seguro el pensaba que ella estaba borracha y por ende no sabia lo que hacia.

El comenzó a bajas cor su cuello cada beso que el le daba la hacia estremecer, ella solo con eso ya le faltaba la respiración. El volvió a apoderarse de sus labios pero esta vez no era un beso dulce era uno mas posesivo como si le fuera a arrancar el alma con eso ella correspondía sin dudarlo ni un momento kiyoshi fue bajando sus manos hasta llegar a el borde de el corto vestido de la hayashi y lo fue subiendo ella no se opuso, al contrario lo ayudo a quitárselo completamente pero ella no se quedaba atrás e iba desabotonando la camisa de este hasta quitársela.

Kiyoshi la contemplo por unos minutos, hana realmente tenia un cuerpo hermoso unas curvas matadoras, realmente no tenia nada que envidiarle a orihime. El volvió a besarla esta vez mas lento y mientras ella llenaba de caricias la espalda de el pelirrojo.

Kiyoshi no pudo contenerse mas y le quito el brasiel a hana ella si sintió avergonzada pero no dio marcha atrás, el la recostó en la cama y prosiguió a besarla, luego bajo a sus senos y atrapó uno con sus labios, el succiónaba el pesón de una manera dulce mientras con su mano jugueteaba con el otro, luego dio un leve mordisco haciendo que a la hayashi se le escapara un gemido que fue ahogado por los labios de este y continuo haciendo lo mismo con el otro pesón.

Ella ya se sentía húmeda, kiyoshi opto por deshacerse de la única prenda que se interponia en su camino, las bragas de hana, el las bajo lentamente, disfrutando cada segundo como si fuera el último. Cuando las tuvo abajo la sentó en la cama y se dispuso a hacerle sexo oral hana se sentía extasiada tanto que hasta arqueaba la espalda. Después el orgasmo la recorrió y ella tenia pequeños espasmos. El pelirrojo entro el dedo índice en la vagina de hana, no entraba bien y el se dio cuenta de que ella aun era virgen, no por mucho, empezó a masturbarla mientras ella gemia sin parar la suerte es que esas paredes no son tan finas sino ya los hubiesen descubierto, el aumentaba el ritmo de sus dedos hasta que a la pelinegra la recorrió el orgasmo por segunda vez en esa noche, ya esa zona estaba trabajada asi que el se dispuso a deshacerse de sus pantalones hana se quedo impresionada sabia que era grande pero no tanto Mientras el se acercaba ella trago grueso el se puso sobre ella.

—se gentil conmigo... Aun soy virgen—le pidió y en respuesta este la beso

Se dispuso a penetrarla ella mordia su lengua cuando lo sintió todo dentro y que algo caliente escurria, en ese momento estuvo segura e que ya su himen estaba roto, el empezó a moverse lentamente a hana le dolía pero luego el dolor se convirtió en placer y el iba aumentando el ritmo de sus embestidas.

—m-mas kiyoshi—gimio hana, el no lo podía cree ella estaba borracha y aun así gemia su nombre eso lo éxito mas, el le hizo caso y comenzó a moverse mas rápido, hasta que juntos llegaron a el clímax. Hana sintió como su vientre era inundado por algo tibio. Kiyoshi maldijo por lo bajo el placer que estaba sintiendo no lo dejo sacar su pene a tiempo esperaba que hana no callera embarazada lo cual era muy poco probable ya que ella tomaba pastillas por una razón que el no sabia.

—no—dijo la pelinegra en un bostezo acurrucandose en el pecho de este

—¿no?—se pregunto estaba confundido

—no, no amo a ulquiorra, esa es la respuesta a tu pregunta—le dijo y quedo dormida

CONTINUARA...


	14. Exámenes fin de cuatrimestre

Por fin era el ultimo día de exámenes ya estabas exhaustos, aunque un poco alegres ya que por fin irían a sus casas por un mes completo, algunos estaban mas felices que otros.

Todos los estudiantes se dirigían a desayunar antes de el examen y luego se podían ir a sus casas. Las chicas se sentaron el la mesa favorita de orihime, las chicas estudiaron toda la noche. Se les podían notar unas ojeras horribles así que los chicos se ofrecieron a buscar el desayuno mientras ellas apoyaban sus caras en la mesa dejando sentir el frío. Algunas sus mejillas y otras su frente.

La fila estaba tan larga que las chicas se quedaron dormidas en la mesa, lo cual causo un dilema.

—yo no despertaré a ninguna—dijo uryu dando dos pasos hacia atrás

—no debe ser tan malo, ¿o si?—pregunto el peliplateado acercándose a rangiku

—como quieras—dijo ichigo dando varios pasos atrás

—cada uno despertara a alguna, no las dejaran dormidas mientras toman el examen—comento el gin con su sonrisa cínica

—tiene razón—dijo kiyoshi poniéndose detrás de hana

—ran, rangiku matsumoto despierta—decía ichimaru moviendo el hombro de la rubia quien cuando despertó le dio un puñetazo en la cara y se fue a comer a otra mesa.

—te lo advertimos—le dijeron el pelinaranja y el de los lentes al unísono

—orihime, despierta—susurro el pelinegro al oído de su amada la cual despertó muy pasiva.

—¿que pasa ulqui?—pregunto estirando sus brazos

—tienes que comer princesa—le contesto en un tono frío y dulce a la vez

—orihime, ¿como despertamos a las chicas sin que nuestra integridad física no salga lastimada?

—busquen algo de metal y una cuchara—pidió la pelinaranja y luego bostezo, rápidamente lo que ella pidió llego a sus manos se paro de la silla se alejo 3 pasos y toco fuertemente la cuchara contra la bandeja todas se pararon de golpe algunas incluso se cayeron y momo hasta lloro por el susto, hitsugaya la consoló y fueron a tomar el primer examen del día.

—dame la número 26—susurro grimmjow a su novia ubicada detrás de el.

—es, la D amor—le contesto la peliverde.

—hime, dame la 40—pidió rukia

—la A—contesto muda

—princesa, la 80—pidió el peliazul nuevamente.

—todas las anteriores—susurro, ella recordaba la respuesta pero no en donde se ubicaba.

—inoue, baje el lápiz y entregue el examen—ordeno mayuri quien hacia rato los estaba vigilando.

—si—ella obedeció y le llevo la o mejor dicho las hojas a el pelivioleta mientras que ulquiorra masacraba a el peliazul con la mirada.

—no te suspendere el examen porque lo completaste, pero no habrá próxima vez—esas palabras fueron música, no solo para los oídos de la chica sino también para los de grimmjow.

Uno a uno fueron terminando de sus exámenes y decidieron pasar el primer descanso en el jardín. Se sentaron en la grama a charlar hasta que algo los interrumpió.

—¿chicos, saben donde esta shiro?—llego hinamori corriendo y algo cansada.

—creo que esta en el gimnasio donde practicamos kendo—contesto hana señalando al lugar no muy lejos

—gracias hana—dijo y se fue corriendo al lugar en donde vio a su novio pero antes de llegar se tropezó y callo el lo noto y fue a su auxilio.

—te dije que no corrieras—le dijo el peliblanco ayudándola a pararse.

—lo siento, ¿que haces aquí?—le pregunto reincorporandose

—la acompaño—contesto el peliblanco.

—¿aun esta mal?—pregunto preocupada y este asintió

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -

—yo deje como 3 vacías—dijo el pelinaranja

—a mi me falto 1—dijo la peliverde oponiéndose algo triste.

—no te pongas así. A mi me faltaron 15—dijo el peliazul animandila

—chicos, ¿saben donde esta mi hermano?—llego rukia corriendo para preguntar

—sientate, ya debe de venir. Recuerda, su examen es aun mas largo—le dijo el pelinaranja y ella obedeció.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -

—¡¿por que golpearon a esos chicos?!—grito yoruichi muy enojada

—dijeron cosas feas de rangiku—contesto el peliplateado con una sonrisa mas grande de lo normal

—¿y tu?—pregunto la pelivioleta sentándose encima del escritorio de unohana.

—iba pasando a uno se le fue un golpe y me desquite—contesto byakuya muy calmado

—no los sancionaremos porque es el ultimo día. Vayan a curarse esas heridas—dijo la pelinegra y ambos salieron.

—me recuerdan a nosotras—dijo la de ojos felinos con una sonrisa de nostalgia en el rostro

—ya vuelves con el pasado—contesto enojada la pelinegra

—¡debes enfrentarlo!—le grito acorralandola en su silla

—no quiero... No quiero que el dolor vuelva—dijo en un susurro y comenzó a llorar. Yoruichi comenzó a consolarla hasta que lo logro y comenzaron a vagar en recuerdos.

—¿recuerdas como nos volvimos amigas?—pregunto yoruichi con una sonrisa

—si, ¿como olvidarlo? Luego de que casi nos matamos—dijo unohana con una sonrisa muy sincera

FLASHBACK

Se veía una chica de no mas de 15 años, de pelo violeta bastante corto, ojos dorados y piel morena muy sexi, estaba vestida con un enterizo de pantalón negro muy entallado, y frente a ella una chica de piel blanca como la nieve, pelo negro azabache hasta sus caderas lacio y brillante, ojos azules y un cuerpo hermoso. Estaba vestidaigual que la chica anterior pero tenia una chaqueta arriba y en vez de negro era amarillo.

—¿tu eres kempachi?—pregunto la pelivioleta de brazos cruzados.

—si, tu debes ser la gata ¿cierto?—pregunto la pelinegra

—si... A lo que vinimos—dijo y rápidamente corrió hacia la pelinegra y le dio un golpe en el rostro enviandola al suelo.

—ya veo... Eres tan rápida como dicen—Comento para si le pelinegra mientras se ponía de pie

Cuando estuvo de pie le lanzo un golpe a la morena, pero esta lo detuvo rápidamente y se lo devolvió pero igual que ella lo bloqueo y la hizo caer, ya en el suelo la pelivioleta recibió una patada en el estómago por parte de su oponente pero no perdió tiempo y se aferró a la pierna de la pelinegra, la mordió hasta que sangro. La pelinegra pudo soltarse pero en lo que se alejo la de ojos dorados pudo reincorporarse y corrio hasta su oponente halandole el pelo y arañandole el rostro a lo cual la pelinegra le hizo lo mismo pasaron horas golpeandose, aruñandose, pateandose, halandose el cabello incluso se escupian, pero cuando estaban lo suficientemente heridas estaban tiradas una al lado de la otra tratando de recuperar aire y matar a la otra.

—eres fuerte—dijo la de ojos dorados tratando de sentarse

—eres rápida—contesto haciendo lo mismo

—¿amigas?—dijo extendiendole la mano con una sonrisa la pelivioleta

—¡claro!—contesto dándole la mano y respondiendo a su sonrisa

FIN FLASHBACK

—y pensar que trate de matarte—comento yoruichi entre risas

—si, casi nos matamos ese día—dijo la pelinegra sonriendo

—y pensar que terminaríamos trabajando para la misma compañía que quemabamos—agrego sirviendo mas sake

—y todos juntos—comento en un tono mas triste

—hey. Vamos, ¿que fue lo que paso?—le pregunto sentándose frente a ella

—bueno...—comenzo a hablar mientras la pelivioleta imaginaba la imagen

FLASHBACK

Estaban la pelinegra y un chico de no mas de 15 con el pelo negro hasta la mitad de la espalda, moreno y ojos marrones, estaban en la cama al parecer acababan de hacer el amor, estaban abrazados y parecían felices.

—¿me amas?—pregunto el chico en un tono triste.

—si, te amo. ¿y tu?—contesto ella muy segura de sus palabras

—no, no te amo—le dijo frío evadiendo la mirada de la chica.

—¡¿y lo dices con ese descaro?! ¡Eres un hijo de perra, TE ODIO!—le grito mientras lo golpeaba con sus puños hasta que el salio de la habitación.

La chica se quedo llorando y haciéndose varias preguntas. ¿Por que fui tan tonta? ¿Por que cai tan bajo? ¿Si no lo hubiera conocido?

FIN FLASHBACK

—el me dijo que fue lo contrario—pensó la morena en voz alta pero la pelinegra no escucho

—un mes después me di cuenta que estaba embarazada—dijo ya en un tono mas calmado y alegra unohana

—tu linda nena—dijo la morena despeinando el pelo de su amiga

—ya no es una bebe, tiene 14. En cambio tu si tienes dos bellos bebes—agrego la pelinegra muy alegre

—¿cuando se lo dirás?—pregunto la morena ya en un tono mas serio

—ella lo sabe—contesto de el mismo modo

—no me refería a ella—agrego

—lo se... No le diré—dijo con la voz quebrada nuevamente

—debes decirlo, por el bien de ella—casi grita pero se contuvo, ya estaba molesta

—¡lo se...! Pero... No puedo—al decir eso rompió en llanto

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -

—¡por fin acabamos!—gritaron ichigo y grimmjow al salir de el aula

—calmense chicos—dijo la peliverde sosteniendose la cabeza

—chicos, ¿quieren quedarse en mi casa?—pregunto orihime algo tímida

—deberíamos preguntarle a toshiro—dijo ichigo ya calmado

—no creo que a el le moleste—dijo inoue

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -

—¡para! ¡Te lástimas!—grito la ojimarron sosteniendo a su amiga

—no... Importa—dijo casi en susurro su amiga de piel blanca como la nieve, no tenia mas de 14, su pelo largo y lacio hasta sus caderas, pero las puntas eran abiertas no porque estuviera maltratado sino porque así es su pelo y sus ojos el izquierdo azul y el derecho marrón de una estatura normal.

—¡claro que importas!—le grito sarandeandole los hombros

—lo siento momo... Perdoname—le dijo entre llantos y para sorpresa de ambas abrazo a su amiga

—esta bien, retsu—dijo correspondiendo el abrazo.

.

.

.

.

.

—¿nos vamos?—pregunto hitsugaya irritado

—espera, aun no terminamos—grito la rubia del otro lado de la puerta

—estas chicas, no se que tanta ropa traen para 4 meses—dijo el pelirrojo moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro

—listas—dijo la rubia saliendo. Con sus maletas

Los 4 fueron a la salida donde estaban los demás esperándolos con la limosina, orihime se sentía apenada, pero su tia las hacia andar en limo a ella y a toshiro... Incluso la hacia vivir en esa casa, esa casa con recuerdos, ella quería su apartamento, pero no podía. Por suerte la pocas semanas que estaría en ella estaría con sus amigos o sea que la casa no se sentiría vacía.

—hitsugaya, hinamori—escucharon a alguien gritar, ellos sabían de quien se trataba

—vayan—dijo la pelinaranja con una sonrisa y ambos salieron corriendo hasta que llegaron al lugar donde provino la voz

—adiós chicos—dijo su amiga abrazandolos

—¿q-que? ¿Por que lo dices como si no nos veremos mas?—pregunto momo correspondiendo el abrazo

—es muy probable... Me voy a inglaterra—dijo con su voz entrecortada

—no...—balbuceo hinamori llorando en el hombro de su amiga

—calma nena—dijo la pelinegra con una sonrisa—nos mantendremos en contacto ¿si? Facebook—dijo con los ojos cristalinos

—¿lo prometes?—pregunto abrazandola mas fuerte

—hey... Retsu, ve a la dirección—pidió yoruichi llegando

—esta bien. No se vallan, aun no terminamos—dijo la pelinegra y se fue corriendo

—¿ya?—pregunto el peliblanco abrazando a su amada

—no se, pero eso creo—contesto la de piel morena.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -

—¿para que me llamaste?—dijo kempachi entrando de mala gana

—maldita yoruichi—se dijo la pelinegra mentalmente—si quería preguntarte algo—le dijo indicando que tome asiento

—habla rápido, no tengo mucho tiempo—comento el moreno tomando asiento

—¿por que me utilizaste?—fue su pregunta, ella no sabia que decir, nunca lo mando a llamar.

—¿quien es el padre de tu hija?—pregunto el dejándola impactada

—¿q-que hija?—fue lo único que salio de la boca de la chica

—lo se desde que le di clases, además se llaman igual. Retsu es tu hija y ¿quien es su padre?—le dijo el calmado mientras unohana sudaba frío no sabia que decir

—¿por que te importa luego de 15 años?—pregunto para safarse. Sin saberlo se había convertido en quien hacia la pregunta mas incomoda

—¡nunca jugué contigo, quería que me odiaras. No quería que perdieras tu tiempo esperándome, por eso te mentí diciendo que no te amaba. Ahora dime, ¿quien es el padre de tu hija?!—grito kempachi acercándose a la pelinegra la cual retrocedió hasta quedar apricionada entre el y la pared

—¿cual crees que es su edad—dijo ella un poco sonrojada y molesta

—una vez le pregunte y me dijo que tenia 11 ¿te digo algo? No soporto la idea de que alguien mas te toque—dijo sosteniendola de los hombros

—esa niña. Ella tiene 14 y TU eres su padre—dijo ella con los ojos cerrados esperando que el le gritara, pero no le grito, el solo se sentó muy impresionado

—¿p-por q-que no me dijiste?—pregunto aun bastante impresionado

—creí que me odiabas y trate de protegerla a ella y a mi—fue su respuesta

—¿ella tiene mi apellido?—pregunto y la pelinegra negó con la cabeza—¿donde esta?—pregunto

—aquí estoy—interrumpió una voz y ambos miraron a la pequeña retsu en comparación con ellos

—h-hija—el balbuceo y la abrazo fuertemente

—papá—dijo y correspondió el abrazo con lágrimas en los ojos

—ahora vamos a cambiarte el apellido y ambas se mudaran conmigo—dijo sin soltar el abrazo con su pequeña, eran 14 sin abrazarle

—v-voy para inglaterra esta noche—dijo rompiendo su burbuja la pelinegra

—¡¿que?!—grito mirando a unohana con lágrimas en los ojos y esta solo asintió—¡no! ¡Retsu no ira a ningún lado, la perdí por 14 años y no planeo perderla ahora!—ordeno kempachi

—esta bien—respondió la ojiazul para sorpresa de ambos, ninguno pensó que seria tan sencillo

—gracias mama—dijo abrazando a su madre con los ojos llenos de lágrimas

—vámonos, tenemos que cambiar tu apellido y tienes que cambiar de casa—dijo el hombre limpiandose los ojos

—esperen un momento, ya vuelvo—dijo y salio corriendo—¡chicos no me voy a ningún lado—grito llegando hacia sus amigos y abrazandolos

—es genial retsu—dijo hitsugaya despeinando su cabello

—si y me iré a vivir con mi papá—dijo y ambos se sorprendieron

—me alegro—dijo la ojimarron abrazandola

—chicos, ya vámonos—interrumpió el peliazul

—si, adiós retsu—sijeron el peliblanco y la ojimarron al unísono para irse

Hitsugaya y hinamor se montaron en la limosina y partieron a la casa de orihime, fueron como 5 horas de camino, fue un viaje muy divertido. Hicieron juegos y contaron historias hasta que llegaron a su destino era una casa, ¡no! Era una mansión enorme, todos ellos vivían en mansiones o alguna vez vivieron en una hací que no se sorprendieron, entraron y estaban tan cansados por el viaje que se quedaron dormidos en el suelo de la sala.


	15. año nuevo A lo pasado, PISADO

HANA'S POV

Vaya ¿quien lo diría? Yo en casa de orihime, después de todo ella es buena persona me sigue molestando que sea novia de la persona que amo y por ahora me estoy resignando a ello, pero que no se acostumbren.

Fue tan raro aun recuerdo como fue

FLASHBACK

Debíamos ir al instituto después del medio día, me desperté a las 10, mire a la cama de al lado y kiyoshi no estaba luego escuche la regadera, seguro se duchaba, me levante de la cama, Corrijo. INTENTE levantarme porque al pararme caí al suelo, mis piernas no me respondían. Entre en pánico, casi me sale un grito hasta que recordé lo de la noche anterior, me había caído y encima me había llevado a kiyoshi en el proceso, el pobre cayo sobre mi yo solo me reirá y el ¿me beso? Por dios me beso y yo ¿le correspondí? Recuerdo que lo disfrute, GENIAL. el sabe besar al menos.

Salió del baño y me encontró acostada en el suelo, rápidamente me ayudo a levantar, ya tenia fuerza en las piernas pero aun temblaban un poco, el me llevo a el baño, me senté un momento en el suelo repasando lo de la noche anterior el me había besado. No es como que no nos hubiésemos besado antes, en la obra lo hicimos. O kami. Tome una ducha algo larga, salí ya vestida, el me esperaba preocupado.

—hey, ¿anoche me caí?—le pregunte mientras terminaba de arreglar mis maletas.

—si, varias veces ¿por?—me contesto, al parecer estaba nervioso.

—me duelen las caderas y aun no responden bien mis piernas—le conteste, no recuerdo haber tomado tanto como para no recordar

—te caíste varias veces. ¿Recuerdas nuestra charla?—me pregunto y me quede pensando en silencio.

—... No, lo ultimo que recuerdo es que vi a... Ellos basándose—mentí no le iba a decir que recuerdo que el me beso, eso fuera raro.

—que arias las pases con orihime—cuando dijo eso mi piel se erizo, si se lo dije pues lo haría

Cuando nos dirigíamos al instituto me senté a su lado y comencé a hablarle me disculpe y comprobé lo que ya sabia, que ella es una gran persona, me sentí horrible, le e hecho muchas cosas malas. Ella me perdono sin pensarlo dos veces lo cual me hizo sentir peor.

FIN HANA'S POV

La pelinegra salio de su habitación y para su sorpresa ya todos estaban en la sala hablando de la cansada noche anterior a la cual fueron a una fiesta. Hana se sentó en el sofá grande en medio de ulquiorra y kiyoshi, cuando orihime volvió se iba a sentar en un pequeño sofá, pero ulquiorra la halo del brazo y la sentó en sus piernas causándole un enorme sonrojo en la chica.

—¿que haremos hoy?—pregunto el pelinaranja

—descansar—dijeron la pelinegra, la peliverde y la rubia al unísono.

—me gusta esa idea—agrego el peliazul muy feliz

—aun estoy cansada—comento hisana en un bostezo

—no se diga mas, sera día de vagancia—dijo el peliblanco en un tono muy alegre para el.

—ishida, ¿sucede algo?—pregunto la ojigris angustiada

—¿eh? N-no, nada—contesto el de los lentes saliendo se sus pensamientos bruscamente.

—¡vamos! Confía en nosotros—dijo la rubia a su lado golpeando su hombro juguetonamente.

—hace una semana. Ya saben el ultimo día de clases, senna me paso por el lado y me susurro "te tengo una sorpresa en enero" y puso en su rostro esa sonrisa—dijo agarrando su cabeza en señal de desesperación

—¿y que con eso?—pregunto el peliplateado algo confundido(gin)

—ella nunca planea nada bueno...—contesto ichigo pensativo, el conocía perfectamente a senna.

—¿crees que lo sabe?—preguntó inoue

—¿saber qué? ¿Algo pasa?—decía el pelinaranja

—Alia va a vivir aquí—contesto el de los lentes.

—¡es genial!—exclamo la pelinegra saltándole encima a el chico—¿cuando viene?

—al comenzar las clases—contesto con una sonrisa

—¿que creen que planee la zorra de ichigo—pensó el peliazul en voz alta

—amor, no te refieras de esa manera a ninguna mujer—le pidió la peliverde y luego deposito un beso en los labios de su amado

Ellos se quedaron charlando todo el día, fue como se dijo pura vagancia, no movían un dedo aunque su vida dependiera de eso y al parecer lo disfrutaron muchísimo.

Paso una semana fue la mas tranquila de sus vidas, lo normal. algunas peleas entre ichigo y grimmjow y a veces hisana y byakuya. ya era el día de año nuevo, mejor dicho la madrugada de el día en el cual se esperaba el año nuevo orihime no había pegado un ojo en toda la noche, por su mente no dejaban de pasar antiguos recuerdos, la pelinegra vio su celular en busca de la hora 5:16, no aguanto mas y se paro de la cama, se lavó los dientes y salio de la habitación, necesitaba distraerse sino rompería en llanto.

La pelinaranja se sentó en el sofá abrazando sus piernas y mirando hacia una gran puerta de caoba que estaba justo al lado de la puerta a la cocina, ella la miraba con nostalgia en sus ojos, no se contuvo mas y se dirigió hacia allá, hacia años que ella no entraba a esa habitación antes de girar la perilla pasaron segundos pensando si entrar o no, al final entro, se podían ver varios pianos de distintos colores al igual que varias arpas, cada una mas delicada que la anterior, camino lentamente hasta el centro de el salon cuando estuvo allí abrió sus bellos orbes grises y miro a su alrededor, cada uno de esos instrumentos le traía un recuerdo muy alegre que ella quisiera regresar, poco a poco sus ojos se fueron llenando de lágrimas hasta que una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla sin permiso y se espanto al sentir una mano tocando su hombro.

—no llores—escucho una fría voz que a la pelinaranja le dio tranquilidad

—no se, no se como no llorar. Perdón—dijo al girarse para verlo a sus bellos esmeraldas.

Ulquiorra no respondió y para sorpresa de la ojigris la abrazo muy fuerte, el pelinegro pudo ver a toshiro en la puerta siendo espectador de la escena, al principio estaba serio, algo que odiaba era ver a la pelinaranja llorar, pero cuando vio que ulquiorra la estaba calmando su mirada se tranquilizó un poco y decidió seguir tratando de dormir, ya que el tampoco había pegado un solo ojo gracias a los melancólicos recuerdos que vagaban en su mente.

Todos despertaron antes de el medio día, salieron a comer fuera y al llegar la tarde fueron a la casa, mejor dicho, mansión todos se fueron a bañar al mismo tiempo, la primera en salir fue hisana, esa hermosa pelinegra vestía un hermoso vestido color amarillo pastel de una sola manga hasta el codo y 12 dedos por encima de la rodilla el cual había comprado en la tarde de ese día, era algo corto pero, le gustaba complacer personas.

La pelinegra salio a la cocina para esperara a los demás y rukia entro a la cocina con un vestido negro en el mismo modelo, pero con lentejuelas, tomo jugo de naranja y se sentó junto a hisana a beberlo.

—hola—saludo la ojiazul con una sonrisa, no hablaba mucho con hisana pero sabia que su hermano sentía algo por ella.

—te ves muy linda—le dijo la ojivioleta con una amplia sonrisa, en serio esa chica le traía recuerdos.

—g-gracias—contesto la pelinegra tartamudeando y algo sonrojada

—de nada, seguro a ichigo le gustara—bromeó hisana haciendo que rukia se sonrojara, no hablaban mucho, pero cuando lo hacían parecía como si tuviesen un vinculo.

Las pelinegras se quedaron hablando hasta que uno por uno fueron saliendo, cenaron y fueron a el techo donde había una pequeña y cómoda terraza en la cual los chicos prepararon, llevaron varias botellas de sidra, vino y ponche cada unos con el menos alcohol posible, ya que lo ultimo que querían era a una rangiku extra-ebria en año nuevo.

Las chicas subieron a las 10 de la noche, donde los chicos las esperaban, charlaron y bebieron hasta que el reloj marcó la media noche. Ulquiorra beso a orihime, grimmjow a nell y toshiro a momo como el primer beso de el año, como los besos fueron muy sorpresivos las 3 quedaron con un tono rojo en sus mejillas, luego se abrazaban y felicitaban por el año nuevo las ultimas en abrazarse fueron nell y hana.

—¡feliz año nuevo!—dijo la hayashi muy alegre abrazando a nell.

—igualmente!—respondió la peliverde correspondiendo el abrazo, pero al abrazarla se quedo en shock sintió algo distinto en su amiga, algo que no había sentido en mucho tiempo.

—¿que pasa?—le pregunto la pelinaranja sacándola de sus pensamientos de golpe, aun estaba en shock.

—¿eh? Nada—contesto aun algo ida.

—¿desde cuando andas con el emo princesa?—pregunto grimmjow sonrojando a la mencionada.

—cierto, ¿hace cuanto?—pregunto ichigo algo molesto.

—son bobos, ¿no se dan cuenta de nada?—quien contesto fue rukia mientras hisana la observaba con una sonrisa nostálgica en su rostro. Hecho que no paso de ser percibido por byakuya.

—ellos estan juntos hace casi un mes—agrego la rubia, sosteniendose de gin, no estaba borracha pero no le faltaba mucho.

—son un caos—comento el peliblanco algo cansado con esa discusión.

—me voy a dormir—dijo la chica abrazada a toshiro para dar un gran bostezo.

—es bueno idea, momo—secundó el pelirrojo.

—entonces vamos, yo también estoy cansada—agrego la ojigris cansada y todos tomaron botellas y vasos para bajar de el techo la ultima fue la peliverde.

—h-hana—susurro con algo de miedo y tristeza en su voz, ella sabia que era lo diferente, pero tal vez se equivocaba.

—nell, no te quedes atrás—escucho la voz de la hinamori, que por suerte la saco de sus pensamientos.

Bajaron y se alistaron para dormir, pero la mayoría solo daba vueltas en su cama mientras millones de cosas pasaban por sus mentes, hisana se harto y decidió ir a la cocina por un vaso de leche, pero se encontró con algo inesperado.

—¿que haces?—escucho de repente una voz a su espalda, la cual la asustó bastante y dejo caer el vaso. Suerte que no era de cristal.

—no me asustes así—dijo con algo de enojo en su voz pero seguía serena y respetuosa como era normal en ella.

—me debes algo—dijo el pelinegro acercándose a la pelinegra haciéndola retroceder.

—¿e-eh? No es así—contestó maldiciendo su suerte ya que se había topado con la meseta (donde se ponen los trastes cuando cocinas o friegas no se explicarlo en mi país se dice meseta gomen)

—me debes mi beso de año nuevo—le dijo en susurro lo cual hizo que la chica se erizara mientras se acercaba a los labios de la chica.

—n-no es así...—contesto pero sus palabras fueron frenadas por los labios de el chico, era un beso muy demandante. Ambos se deseaban y no había nada que los detuviera byakuya subió a la chica en la meseta y esta no mostro resistencia, luego algo hizo que ella volviera en sí y lo empujo bruscamente.

—¿que haces?—le pregunto el pelinegro reincorporandose.

—me voy a dormir—contesto la ojivioleta en un tono muy frío para ella.

—quiero saber... ¿Cual es tu apellido?—soltó de una vez el chico frenando el paso de la chica de golpe, esa era un pregunta que a el lo agobiaba hacia ya mucho tiempo.

—no te incumbe—contesto y siguió su camino.

—dime, por favor—le volvió a decir sosteniendole la muñeca y haciendo que lo mirara a los ojos.

—y-y-yo n-n-no tengo apellido—tartamudeo desviando la mirada y muy triste.

—si quieres usa el mio—dijo el pelinegro serio y le causo gracia a la chica por lo cual sonrió y se dispuso a entrar a su cuarto, a irse a dormir, pero no pudo evitar pensar en las palabras de el pelinegro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -

—no esta bien ichigo—dijo la pelinaranja mirándolo a los ojos

—¿por que?—preguntó serio.

—terminaste con senna no hace mucho, se viera mal si ella acepta salir contigo tan pronto—contesto la ojigris abrazando su almohada.

—entonces... ¡Ayudame! Sabes los planes que tenia antes de dejar a senna—le dijo el pelinaranja a su amiga con desesperación en su rostro.

—tratare de ayudarte—contesto ella con una sonrisa.

—ichigo, si te largas y me dejas dormir juro que en menos de 2 semanas ella sera tu novia, pero ya ¡largate!—le dijo el peliblanco aostado en la cama de al lado.

—bien, gracias toshiro. Duerme bien orihime—dijo ichigo para darle un beso en la frente a su amiga y salio para irse a dormir.

Todos durmieron como bebes y se fueron levantando antes de el medio día ya que no se acostaron tan tarde, el alcohol de anoche les estaba pasando la cuenta a todos aunque no estaban borrachos si habían tomado mucho.

—quiero una sopa... Para esta resaca—dijo la rubia soteniendose la cabeza.

—hazla tú y de paso me das un poco—agrego rukia y las demás pelinegras asintieron

TOSHIRO'S POV

Estas chicas aun con resaca no se callan, no se como orihime las aguanta. Lo bueno es que la quieren tanto como ella a ellas y eso me alegra mucho. Desde anoche ichigo esta hablando con orihime para que lo ayude, ellos son mejores amigo y se cuentan una gran parte de su secreto, muero por ver como reaccione cifer al llegar a la sala y al preguntar por ella le digan que esta con ichigo en su habitación.

Ninguna se callaba así que decidí ir a la habitación donde estaba momo, ella también tenia resaca por lo cual al despertar y desayunarse se volvió a acostar, cuando entre no hice ruido y la vi sentada en la cama de espaldas hablando por su celular.

—si... Lo se... Ni se cual es el negocio familiar... espera... Si, también te quiero—en esa conversación la escuche muy alegre aunque cansada, me gustaría saber con quien hablaba. Pero ella se giro y me saco de mis pensamientos.

—shiro, ¿que haces?—me saco bruscamente de mis pensamientos.

—nada, vine a acompañarte—le conteste y me acosté en la cama con ella.

La siguiente semana fue bastante graciosa pata mi ya que había bromeado con ichigo que le hiciera cartas diarias y el primer día de clases se confesara y eso fue lo que hizo, solo orihime momo y yo lo sabíamos y lo mas gracioso es que ellas tampoco intentaron detenerlo.

Llegamos al instituto, todo era normal, debiamos regresar a nuestras habitaciones a guardar todo y mañana empezaríamos con las clases.

FIN TOSHIRO'S POV

Rangiku y momo llegaron a su habitación y se detuvieron en la puerta al ver que había un nuevo nombre en a puerta se alegraron al ver que tendrían una nueva compañera y entraron, al entrar pudieron ver que su nueva compañera ya había llegado pero no estaba presente.

—¿crees que la nueva sea simpática?—pregunto hinamori doblando su ropa.

—eso espero—contesto rangiku y antes de que la ojimarron volviera a hablar la puerta de el baño se abrió dejando ver a una bella chica de estatura normal pelo rojo carmín, ondulado hasta los glúteos y unos hermosos ojos verdes incomparables

—h-hola—dijo la pelirroja con su dulce voz mientras colgaba su toalla en una puerta.

—hola, soy rangiku matsumoto y ella es momo hinamori ¿cual es el tuyo?—dijo muy emocionada la rubia

—me llamo alia tatsumaki—contesto la ojiverde mas calmada.

Las chicas se quedaron arreglando las cosas faltantes y conociéndose, sabían que habian escuchado ese nombre antes, pero no recordaban donde así que, no le prestaron mucha atención. Al terminar decidieron pedirle que las acompañe a la cafetería para presentarle a los demás y acepto.

Cuando llegaron a la cafeteria esta estaba totalmente vacía; excepto por sus amigo quienes estaban en la mesa de siempre.

—hola chicos ella es...—dijo la rubia pero fue interrumpida por un grito.

—aliaaaa—grito rukia la cual salto por encima de los demás a abrazar a la pelirroja.

—alia—susurro el de los lentes asombrado mientras se ponía frente a la pelirroja casi automáticamente.

—mi vida—fue lo que salio de la boca de alia mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y uryu la besaba


	16. A veces las sombras del pasado regresan

Uryu quedo impresionado al ver a su novia, estaba mas bella de lo que el recordaba, al verla se paro casi automáticamente frente a ella la beso como nunca antes lo había hecho, la beso con posesión y no le importó que sus amigos los vieran, aunque con alia era una historia distinta, ella estaba que no aguantaba la vergüenza, pero se contenía ya que amaba como uryu besaba y hacia tiempo de su ultimo beso.

—te amo—dijo la pelirroja para abrazar a uryu.

—te adoro, beba—contesto el de los lentes abrazando fuertemente a la ojiverde.

—hacen una bella pareja—dijo la hayashi sacando a los tortolos de su burbuja.

—lo siento...—dijo el de los lentes y luego vio como todos corrían a abrazar a su chica.

—cuanto tiempo, cabeza de fuego—bromeo rukia con su vieja amiga.

—lo mismo digo, cabeza de alquitrán—contesto la tatsumaki despeinando a rukia.

—¿que te pasa orihime?—pregunto uryu al ver que su amiga estaba con la mirada perdida.

—ulquiorra me preocupa—contesto sin mas.

—no te preocupes, el te dijo que vendria en la tarde ¿no?—pregunto y la pelinaranja asintió y fueron a enseñarle el instituto a su pelirroja amiga.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -

—vaya... El emo se a enamorado—comento un rubio de ojos negros realmente hermoso de aproximadamente 16 de edad.

—ya callate—le dijo una chica de piel morena, pelo dorado y ojos turquesa.

—¡ya callense!, si que son molestos—gruñó el peliazul.

—¿como están? mis hijos—preguntó un hombre delgado de piel muy blanca, pelo rosa y ojos amarillos, se veía algo aterrador.

—tsk—se escucho a el peliazul, el cual estaba realmente irritado. El odiaba con el alma estar allí.

—¿como les esta yendo en sus institutos?—preguntó al tomar asiento.

—¿para eso estamos aquí?—pregunto irritada la peliverde, lo cual causo una sonrisa de autosuficiencia en el rostro de la de piel morena.

—a mi me esta yendo bien...—contesto halibell.

—saben muy bien que los observo. Deja de acostarte con todos—le advirtió el pelirrosado.

—vaya, vaya. Te atraparón tier—dijo el chico de ojos negros en forma de burla.

—a ti también te observo, deja de buscar pleitos. grimmjow, nell es como tu hermana, se an criado juntos... Si la haces llorar, la pagarás y no hablo por mi—dijo lo ultimo para mirar a ulquiorra, el sabia que si el peli-azul hacia llorar a la chica correría sangre—y ulquiorra, tu novia es muy bella.

—no te acerques a ella—advirtió el ojiverde con un tono de voz que le erizaria la piel a cualquiera.

—calma, no me interesa... Por ahora—le contesto en un tono de provocación y con una sonrisa, ulquiorra no dijo nada, pero se podía sentir su enojo.

—me largo—se escucho decir a la morena la cual salio y rápidamente fue seguida por el rubio.

—pueden irse... Y si lo ven diganle que lo quiero aquí—le dijo el oji-amarillo.

—el que se joda—dijo el peliazul mientras seguía a su novia a la salida, pero luego entro un castaño y terminaron de salir.

—¿eres idiota?—pregunto el peli-rodsado.

—no, ¿y tu?—le contesto en algo de sarcasmo un chico castaño, de ojos marrones y piel blanca. en resumen, perfecto.

—si no me estuviese acostando con tu madre te mataría—le advirtió el hombre mientras le indicaba que tomara asiento.

—sigue acostandote con mi madre entonces—contesto el oji-marron haciendo lo indicado.

—¿la llamaste?

—si.

—¿seguro que no lo harás con su prima?

—quiero a la hermana, pero si no hay de otra—contesto el castaño encogiendo sus hombros.

—perfecto—solo dijo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -

—toshiro, debo decirte algo—le dijo momo al encontrarlo en el pasillo.

—dime nena—contesto el peliblanco algo distraído en sus pensamientos.

—se acabo—dijo devolviéndolo a la realidad de un tirón.

—¡¿que?! ¡¿Por que?!—fue lo único que pudo salir de la boca de el peliblanco, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

—porque si—le contesto con una tierna sonrisa y se fue por donde llego.

TOSHIRO'S POV

Yo estaba caminando por los pasillos de el instituto muy sumido repasando la conversación que había tenido con mi madre hace poco, me hizo una propuesta algo tentadora sobre las empresas hitsugaya, pero yo no soy el único heredero de esa empresa ya que ella esta viva gracias al cielo, me gustaría encontrarla... La abuela dijo que la vería mas rápido de lo que me imaginaba.

Momo me hablo, le conteste aun distraído, pero me trajo a la tierra de un solo golpe ¿terminó conmigo? ¡Terminó conmigo! Mi momo... Me terminó. Cuando escuche esas palabras salir de su boca juro que sentí como mi corazón se caía a pedazos y lo peor es que cuando le pregunte la razón me dijo: "porque si" con la sonrisa mas cálida del mundo Fui a mi habitación y llame a mi madre.

—hola... Si... ¿Sabes que ella esta viva?... Lo se... Claro, tu me avisas—le dije y luego colgue, esa conversación había sido la peor de una larga lista.

FIN TOSHIRO'S POV

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -

RANGIKU'S POV

O kami, algunos de los chicos están raros, molestos o tristes. Orihime esta preocupada por ulquiorra, momo esta muy triste, seguro algún asunto familiar. Toshiro, no se queda atrás. Por lo menos uryu y la bella de alia están felices, espero que siga así.

Estaba en la habitación de orihime con ella y hana mientras arreglaban su ropa, hasta que hana nos pidió que le buscáramos unas papas fritas, últimamente esta comiendo mucha comida chatarra, nos dirigimos a la cafetería y en el camino nos encontramos con toshiro, quien iba mas distraído de la cuenta, creo que ni nos vio. Llegamos y vimos a rukia con un papel en la mano la cual salio disparada por nuestro lado, tomamos las papas y regresamos. Otra vez nos encontramos con toshiro, pero esta vez parecía un zombie, con sus ojos hinchados y la mirada perdida.

—toshiro, ¿estas bien?—le pregunto orihime, pero el no respondió. La verdad creo que ni la escucho, ella corrió tras él y yo no la detuve.

Seguí mi camino vi a uryu y alia caminando agarrados de las manos, hacen tan bella pareja, hasta me dan ganas de tener un novio. Llegue a la habitación y le pase las papas a hana, antes de que ella pusiera la primera en su boca ya se encontraba vomitando en el baño, duro casi 5 minutos completos y yo muy asustada, pero cuando salio comenzó a comer las papas que le había dado antes.

—¿tienes bulimia?—le pregunté algo preocupada, vomitar y comer no es una conducta muy normal que digamos.

—¿que? ¡No!—me dijo seria con la boca llena, fue gracioso verla seria ya que siempre sonríe y mas últimamente.

—entonces... ¡¿Embarazada?!—y le dije enérgica y ella escupió lo que tenia en la boca, lo cual causo una risa in controlable en mi.

—¡¿estas loca?! ¡¿Claro que no?!—me dijo molesta, es cierto es muy poco probable que este embarazada, pero no podía guardarme esa, necesitaba ver su cara.

FIN RANGIKU'S POV

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -

Se podía ver a una chica pelinegra en el patio desolado mirando hacia todos los lados como si buscara algo, hasta que alguien toco su hombro y dio un salto gracias a el susto.

—¡¿estas loco?! ¡No me asustes así!—le grito la pelinegra y luego lo golpeo en la cabeza.

—si... Necesito hablarte—contesto serio el pelinaranja con la cabeza gacha.

—¿tu me as estado mandado estas cartas?—pregunto incrédula y esperando un "no" por respuesta.

—si...—fue la simple contesta de el chico.

—t-tu—tartamudeo la pelinegra, nunca pensó que fuese ichigo ese no es su estilo el prefiere ser mas directo.

—¿quieres ser mi novia?—pregunto ya en su tono habitual, regresando a la chica de golpe a la realidad.

—¿e-eh? ¿Yo?—fue lo único que salio de su boca, no podía creer que el le estuviese esa pregunta, lo imagino muchas veces , pero como algo lejano.

—si, tu. Rukia kuchiki—le contesto, ella aun no lo creía.

—s-si—le contesto apretando sus ojos, pero luego sintió los labios de el chico sobre los de ella, fue tal y como se lo imaginaba, dulce, cálido y tierno si eso era un sueño ella estaba segura de que no quería despertar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -

KIYOSHI'S POV

Últimamente me estoy sintiendo tan raro. Me dan dolores de cabeza o estómago, como cosas que odio y odios comida que me gustaba suena a ciclo menstrual.

E tenido muy poca oportunidades de hablar con hana últimamente ya que esta mas tiempo con las chicas, ahora que lo pienso ella también esta rara, come todo lo que ve, en especial comida chatarra, una chica que odia eso, también esta muy sonriente. No recuerdo la ultima vez que la vi enojada o triste, no ella solo sonríe dulcemente. Mínimo esta embarazada... ¡No! Es imposible, ella toma anticonceptivos para que su periodo no le llegue, es casi imposible que este embarazada.

FIN KIYOSHI"S POV

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -

—hola, bella nell—escucho la chica a su espalda mientras sentía que alguien tomaba un mechon de su larga cabellera verde.

NELLIEL'S POV

¡Maldita sea! Este imbecil sabe como hacer lo de el, me habla cuando estoy sola y sin oportunidad de defenderme y encima toca mi pelo, odio cuando el lo hace, lo odio a el como a nadie.

—¿que quieres?—le pregunte sin voltear para evitar mirarlo a los ojos.

—¿que pasa? Pero, mierame cuando te hablo bebe—me susurro a el oído y sentí repugnancia, no me gire a verlo me quede dándole la espalda.

—si vienes a molestar, puedes irte—le dije, ya estaba muy molesta, incluso mas molesta de lo que me pongo las veces que he discutido con grimmjow.

—vine a traértela—cuando escuche eso no puede evitar sonreír y hasta tener ganas de llorar.

—gracias—le dije y lo abraze, no podía negar que el era realmente hermoso, su piel perfecta, su pelo rubio de el largo de el de ulquiorra y sus ojos negros como azabache, pero eso no quita que sea un bastardo.

—me debes una, el no quería dejarla a tu cargo, pero lo convencí... Se que no quieres el mismo destino para ella—me dijo y sonó como si estuviera arrepentido y antes de que yo respondiera cualquier cosa se fue y me dejo con ella.

—hola... Tia—me dijo tímidamente hacia ya 3 años que no la veía ni por asumo y cada vez se parece mas a su madre con sus bellos y enormes ojos grises idénticos a los de su padre y su pelo de un púrpura pasión hasta la mitad de su espalda aunque solo tiene 8 años es bella.

—hola nena—le dije para abrazarla y llorar ella me correspondió y también lloro.

FIN NELLIE'S POV

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -

Estaban uryu y alia caminando por los pasillos de el instituto agarrados de las manos hablando de como les había ido en los meses que estuvieron separados por la distancia hasta que alia se distrajo con una pecera y se detuvo a amarrarse los cordones de sus converce, le dijo a uryu que siguiera y el la obedeció pero a cierta distancia se detuvo a esperarla, no la podía ver y de seguro ella a el tampoco, pero se quedo allí hasta que surgió un pequeño inconveniente.

—hola, mi cielo—escucho una voz susurrando en su oído.

—¿que haces aquí nozomi?—le pregunto a la chica frente a el bajita de pelo verde hasta la barbilla y ojos púrpura.

—vine por ti, se que terminaste conmigo cuando conociste a la italiana, pero ya paso un tiempo de seguro ya terminaron—le dijo la ojivioleta mientras se acercaba.

—no, no hemos terminado... Kujo—le contesto el de los lentes, ahora si sabia a lo que senna se refería le busco a su hermana.

—mi hermana debe de informarse mejor—dijo en un puchero y cruzando sus brazos—pero... Eso se arregla—dijo y se acerco a los labios de el chico rápidamente para besarlo pero sintió que alguien la tomaba de el pelo. Y la echaba para atrás despegandola de el beso, abrió los ojos ya acostumbrándose a el dolor y vio unos ojos verdes muy enojados.

—no te le vuelva a acercar, o no respondo—amenazó alia a la peliverde mientras su novio solo trágaba grueso.

—¿es una amenaza?—le dijo retadora.

—tomalo como quieras, pero yo en tu lugar no quisiera averiguarlo—contesto y luego choco la cara de la chica contra la pared de al lado y se fue dejándola atrás.

—a-alia—dijo uryu, en todo el camino a la habitación de ella el no había dicho ni una palabra.

—no me expliques nada, lo vi todo de principio a fin, pero debes cepillarte para volver a besarme—le dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa lo cual alivio a el chico el cual no quería perder a su novia por nada de el mundo.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**hola :) espero que mi fic les este gustando cualquier cosa que no les guste me la pueden hacer saber **


	17. secretos

—¡hey! ¿Ya vieron a el chico nuevo?—pregunto la rubia rebotando la pelota que tenia en la mano.

—no, pero escuche que es muy lindo—dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa.

—yo ni sabia que había un chico nuevo—agrego la peliverde.

—llego esta mañana, esta en mi salon—informo la rubia muy alegre.

—¿alguien mas noto, que los chicos lindos solo están en el salon de rangiku?—bromeo la hayashi.

—tienes razón—agrego la peliverde

—que te escuche grimmjow—dijo rukia y todas rieron.

—el no se dará cuenta—contesto.

—allí viene—dijo rangiku haciendo señas con sus ojos.

—que mal—balbucea la peliverde al ver a un chico rubio de ojos negros dirigirse hacia ellas.

—hola, rangiku—saludo el rubio al llegar.

—hola. Deja te presento a mis amigas—le dijo la rubia y el asintió—ella es rukia kuchiki, hana hayashi, momo hinamori, alia tatsumaki, nelliel tu oderschvank y orihime inoue—presento a las chicas.

—un gusto, yo soy maruku hayai—se presento el rubio y beso las manos de las chicas.

—¿que haces aquí?—le pregunto la peliverde cortante, y antes de que el besara su mano ella la quito.

—me transfirieron—contesto con una bella sonrisa el rubio.

—¿se conocen?—pregunto ran bastante extrañada.

—somos "hermanos"—contesto y luego se fue, pero rangiku comprendió a que se refería con "hermanos".

NELLIEL'S POV

Esto es un total caos, maruku esta en el instituto. ¿Como reaccionarán los chicos al saberlo? Algo anda mal, esto arruina por completo nuestros planes, debemos prolongar un poco el viaje, esto realmente no me gusta.

Fui a la cancha en donde los chicos estaban corriendo como caballos, de seguro por culpa de ichigo o grimmjow, le pedí permiso a el maestro y me lo concedió, grimmjow me agradeció y empecé a hablar.

FIN NELLIEL'S POV

.

.

.

.

.

Ya habían acabado las clases de el día y los chicos estaban almorzando, nell se había ido del instituto al terminar las clases y se fue acompañada por grimmjow. Solo se fue sin decir razones pero prometió volver antes de las 11 y las chicas no le preguntaron nada mas, estaban preocupadas, pero nadie decía nada. Era muy seguro de que ulquiorra supiera, pero nadie le preguntaría y el no respondería así que se limitaron a comer en silencio, algunos estaban divididos como toshiro el cual estaba en otra mesa.

—¿segura?—preguntó el peliblanco.

—no—le contesto la pelinegra sentada frente a el.

—pero... No le preguntaste nena—seguía insistiendo.

—nene... Le pregunte y ella no me dijo nada—contesto segura y bebió un sorbo de su jugo.

—¡retsu!—exclamó

—calmate, yo hago lo que puedo, ¿que esperas? ¿Que le ponga una pistola entre ceja y ceja y la diga: porque terminaste con hitsugaya? ¡NO! No haré eso—le dijo retsu enojada, ellos son sus amigos y a ambos los adoraba pero no podía hacer mas de lo que estuviera en sus manos.

—perdón... Es que...—sus palabras fueron cortadas por el dedo de la chica.

—se lo que sientes... Me pasa exactamente lo mismo—le dijo y sonrió triste.

Despues de el almuerzo toshiro se encontraba solo en su habitación ya que todos estaban en el jardín. El tenia un libro en sus manos, un libro el cual el solo miraba en vez de leer, no se podía concentrar solo pensaba en momo y en lo que restsu le había dicho.

TOSHIRO'S POV

Vaya, también perdí a momo ¿acaso cada mujer que quiero se aleja? El universo debe de tener algo en mi contra, ¡si! Seguro que es eso, pero aun así pobre retsu, me dijo que le pasa lo mismo que a mi, quien ella ama no le corresponde... Todo es tan complicado.

Me pare y me fui a buscar a orihime la cual no encontré en ningún lugar así que decidí regresar a mi habitación y pensé en la conversación con retsu.

FLASHBACK

—si quieres te ayudo—le dije, ella hace mucho por mi es justo que se lo devuelva alguna vez.

—no... No te preocupes... En esto no me puedes ayudar—me dijo y bajo la mirada, eso no es normal en ella.

—pero...—fui interrumpido por ella.

—¡de verdad!—me dijo, no se que tiene pero esta muy triste.

FIN FLASHBACK

FIN TOSHIRO'S POV

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -

Estaban los chicos caminando por el bosque cercano a el instituto sin permiso, gracias a que ichigo comenzó a retar a todos la primera en aceptar fue rukia quien fue seguida por las demás y los chicos no las dejarían solas.

Estaban caminando sin rumbo, los primeros fueron rukia e ichigo, detrás de ellos iban orihime, hana y alia junto a ulquiorra kiyoshi y uryu. Mas atrás iban rangiku, hisana, gin y byakuya, las chicas estaban algo asustadas ya que se estaba ocultando el sol y sabían que no debían estar allí.

ICHIGO'S POV

Reté a todos a que no se internaban en el bosque y la primera en aceptar fue rukia, como ella acepto las demás por igual, los chicos no iban a dejarlas solas así que aceptaron ellos también y yo vine con ellos porque no me iba a quedar en el jardín solo como un imbecil y no iría con toshiro, luego me iba a pegar su depresión y no, no quiero eso.

Comenzamos a oír ruidos extraños, se escuchaba como muchos animales peleando, rukia tomo mi mano y comenzó a temblar, nunca la vi temblando de el miedo.

—¿tienes miedo mi vida?—le pregunte en un tono de burla.

—c-c-claro q-que no... B-b...baka—me dijo sonrojada, se ve tan tierna, la amo tanto.

FIN ICHIGO'S POV

—deberíamos regresar—sugirió la rubia con la voz algo temblorosa

—¿miedo?—pregunto el peliplateado con su cínica sonrisa.

—n-no, solo digo que no es seguro—se defendió.

—¿no tienes miedo?—le pregunto gin.

—claro que no—dijo decidida, luego pegó un grito y dio un salto ya que había sentido algo en su hombro y fue alia quien puso una rama en el—muy graciosa.

—pensé que no tenías miedo—se burló un poco hisana.

—la rama solo me agarro desprevenida—dijo al ponerse de pie y sacudirse el polvo.

Los chicos continuaron caminando, orihime no decía nada pues estaba muy asustada, pero le gustaba el bosque, le traía gratos recuerdos y se ponía triste porque sabia que ya no se volvería a repetir nada de eso, de repente un grito la distrajo de sus pensamientos, hisana se había caído al tropezar con una piedra y se había torcido el tobillo.

—hisa-ne, ¿estas bien?—pregunto rukia realmente preocupada.

—si rukia, no te preocupes—contesto la pelinegra.

—tu tobillo esta torcido, no puedes caminar así—le dijo gin y byakuya asintió.

—les dije que era mala idea esto—dijo la hayashi.

Byakuya cargo a hisana y la llevava en su espalda, de regreso duraron por lo menos una hora caminando en circulo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -

Se encontraba en la cocina una chica peliverde, muy sensual cocinando con un peliazul sentado en la mesa y jugando muñecas con una niña de 8 años aproximadamente de pelo violeta.

—nell, ¿cuanto falta?—pregunto grimmjow por décima vez, y ya estaba cansando a nell.

—lo que tenga que faltar grimm—contesto lo mas calmada que pudo.

—has dicho eso como diez veces—le dijo soltando la muñeca.

—tio, ¿ya no quieres jugar?—le pregunto la pequeña peli-violeta con los ojos cristalinos.

—kasai, no llores. Seguiré jugando contigo después de la cena—le dijo muy dulcemente, a nell la conmovió el momento.

—¿l-lo prometes?—pregunto la nena secando sus ojos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -

HANA'S POV

Habíamos caminado de regreso a el instituto, hacia mas de una hora, byakuya aun cargaba a hisana, aunque ella decía que el dolor ya no era tan fuerte, el seguía cargandola, hacen tan bella pareja, estoy segura de que terminaran juntos, ojalá yo tuviese una linda historia de amor.

Yo presiento que estamos cerca y hay algo aquí que no me gusta, una vez escuche a los chicos de el H hablar sobre una leyenda de una fantasma aquí en el bosque, de seguro es basura... Aunque no he escuchado nada mas que el viento en este bosque, al parecer no hay animales.

—cuidalo—escuche una voz en mi oído, la cual me helo la sangre.

—hana, ven. Camina—me despertó kiyoshi por así decirlo, esa voz me petrifico.

—s-si—le dije aun en el limbo.

—¿por que te quedaste tan atrás?—me pregunto preocupado, generalmente estoy atenta.

—n-nada, solo miraba las nubes—mentí, no le iba a decir que escuche una voz... eso fuera raro.

Seguimos caminando como por media hora mas, no tengo idea todos dejamos nuestros celulares cargando en las habitaciones, a veces desearía no usarlo tanto en clases para que tuviese carga cuando lo necesitara.

Escuche que rukia grito que llegamos a el instituto. Yo iba de ultima y un poco alejada de el grupo así que cuando vi que todos comenzaron a correr hice lo mismo y a pocos segundos de empezar a correr sentí como que alguien se abalanzó sobre mi y me hizo caer, luego sentí como que alguien se ponía sobre mi impidiendo que me moviera.

—cuidalos... A los 3—escuche la misma voz que antes en mi oído, era aterrador.

—¿a-a quienes?—le pregunto a duras penas, era tanto el miedo que me impedía hablar.

—ellos merecen tu amor—fue lo ultimo que escuche luego vi todo negro.

FIN HANA'S POV

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -

—kasai, hora de dormir—le dijo la peli-verde.

—no quiero, ¡tio salvame!—grito la nenita corriendo a los brazos de el peli-azul.

—te la deje—aviso nell y se fue a su habitación a preparar la cama.

—¿te gusta estar aquí?—le pregunto grimmjow a la nena.

—claro que si, me encanta—contesto llena de energía y luego fruncio el seño—pero ustedes no están aquí siempre.

—por la escuela—le contesto.

—pero de todas formas me gusta mas estar aquí—dijo y se acurruco en los brazos de el chico, acto seguido nell llego y se sentó frente a ellos, kasai ni cuenta se dio.

—¿quien te cuidaba?—pregunto, el quería saber quien había cuidado a esa dulce niña.

—halibel—le contesto y dio un bostezo. Nell se exaltó al escuchar el nombre de la persona que mas odiaba en el mundo mientras al parecer grimmjow no se sorprendió.

—¿ella te dijo algo de tu tia alguna vez?—pregunto para calmar su duda.

—si... Me decía que tia me quería muchísimo y que yo estaría con ella antes de lo que pensaba y aquí estoy con tia y con dos tíos nuevos—contesto kasai en bostezos y al final se quedo profundamente dormida mientras nell tenia una enorme expresión de asombro.

.

.

.

.

.

semanas después estaban todos en clases de química y cada uno estaba en su mundo, nadie prestaba la mas mínima atención, cada uno pensaba en sus problemas.

ALIA'S POV

Vaya... Nozomi tiene toda la razón analizandolo bien, el es mas frío que antes, incluso conmigo y ya no sonríe tanto como cuando lo conocí, se volvió realmente mas serio y mas callado. ¿Sera por mi culpa? No lo se, es tan raro y me pone realmente triste... Quizás ya no me quiera tanto como antes.

Por estar pensando eso sin darme cuenta por mi mejilla resbaló una lágrima que cuando me di cuenta fue realmente pesada, hacia tiempo que no salían lágrimas de mis ojos, solo cuando mi hermana se fue a República Dominicana con nuestra prima.

—¿sucede algo, señorita tatsumaki?—me pregunto el maestro mayuri, por desgracia todos posaron sus ojos en mi.

—no—contesté con la cabeza gacha.

—vaya a el baño y lavese el rostro—me dijo, yo obedecí y uryu me miraba con cara de preocupación, la misma cara que tenia cuando yo tuve el accidente. Solo salí de el aula.

FIN ALIA'S POV

ORIHIME'S POV

Estoy tan feliz, nell me dijo que cuando salgamos de la escuela hoy debía mostrarme algo realmente importante que me alegraría mucho, me pregunto que sera. Tengo una curiosidad enorme, no puedo evitar tener una sonrisa en mi rostro desde el lunes que me lo dijo.

Estaba muy feliz hasta que la voz de el maestro me distrajo, alia se notaba muy triste, eso no es normal en ella, desde que la conocí ella sonríe, eso si. Cuando se enoja, pobre de el causante... Ahora si que estoy preocupada eso no es normal ella no se deprime por nada, quizás nozomi le dijo o hizo algo. Esto no esta para nada bien.

FIN ORIHIME'S POV

ya había pasado un duro día para los chicos, en los pasillos había un gran jaleo de todos los que estaba empacando para irse el fin de semana completo o al día siguiente. Orihime y nell empacaban juntas a diferencia de los demás que solo las esperaban esperando a ellas ya que tenían su equipaje listo desde el día anterior.

Toshiro andaba con retsu por los pasillos como acostumbraban, se molestaban y llamaban nombres, realmente parecían una pareja y se veían bien juntos, de hecho la mayoría pensaba que estaban juntos o que momo termino con el por que quería dejarle el camino libre a su amiga.

—hola, chicos—saludo kusaka llegando desde atrás..

—h-hola, kusaka—saludo la pelinegra, se notaba nerviosa.

—¿no saldrán este fin?—pregunto.

—si, yo tengo algo que hacer con mi madre—contesto el peliblanco.

—y yo, s-saldré con m-mamá y p-papá—dijo la peli-negra. Estaba tartamuedeando y el peli-blanco lo noto.

—eso es genial, nos vemos creo que llegaron por mi—dijo para darle la mano a toshiro y luego abrazo a retsu.

—a-adiós—le dijo la peli-negra agitando su mano.

—no lo puedo creer—dijo el peli-blanco sin mirarla.

—¿que?—pregunto la peli-negra dándole una mirada fulminante.

—no, nada—dijo sonriendo, ella se enojo y casi lo golpea., pero el lo esquivo.

Luego de eso el fue a buscar a orihime y a nell para ayudarlas con las maletas, esas chicas llevaban ropa para mudarse prácticamente. El viaje se le hizo eterno a todos, ya que no iban hablando solo estaban cada uno en su mundo, cada uno tenían sus problemas, ya sea familiares, amorosos, de salud o familia.

MOMO'S POV

Vaya, este viaje si que se ha hecho largo y encima me toco ventana y los chicos ubicaron a shiro a mi lado, si que lo extraño, realmente fui una estúpida al hacerle caso a mi hermano, pero ya no hay marcha atrás. Lo peor es que no se nada de mi supuesto prometido, por lo que se el amaba a su novia y al igual que yo esta siendo mas o menos obligado... Espero que el sea parecido a toshiro, no puedo vivir mas lejos de el.

Lo miraba de reojo, el estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos y con la mirada tan perdida en el paisaje de la ventana que no sintió mi mirada, y yo estaba tan perdida mirándolo que no me di cuenta cuando comencé a mirarlo fijamente y el aun no se daba cuanta cuando yo estaba prácticamente frente a el, es mejor así que no me note mirándolo, desde que termine con el no he cruzado palabras y eso me hace sentir realmente mal, no se como haré para vivir sin el.

FIN MOMO'S POV

El eterno viaje, al fin se acabo toshiro se fue a su casa, mientras que orihime se fue junto con nell, ulquiorra y grimmjow, ichigo fue a su casa, rukia, hisana y byakuya a la casa de el ultimo, alia a casa de uryu y hana, kiyoshi, rangiku, gin y momo a sus respectivas casas.

Orihime estaba realmente contenta, pues por fin sabría cual es la sorpresa de la que nell le hablaba, pero en cambio nell estaba realmente nerviosa, no sabia si era buena idea decirle en este momento... Aunque de lo que si ella segura era de que ella debía saberlo cuanto antes y su novio y amigo estaban de acuerdo con ello.

Llegaron a su casa, y cuando orihime entro vio a una nenita de no mas 8 años con el pelo violeta y ojos grises, esos ojos le traían recuerdos y a una muchacha de la misma edad que ellas de pelo y ojos negros muy linda y se veía dulce.

—hola, nell—saludo la chica.

—hola, kokomi—saludo y miro a la niña.

—TIA—grito corriendo a sus brazos la pequeña peli-violeta.

—¿tia?—dijo orihime en un susurro, nell miro a grimmjow el cual le dijo a kokomi que lo acompañara a la cocina y esta lo siguió, ulquiorra solo fue a guardar las maletas de todos.

—hime... E-ella...—las palabras no salían de la boca de la peliverde.

—¿de verdad?—pregunto casi automáticamente.

—hola, ¿como te llamas?—pregunto la peli-violeta muy alegre extendiéndole la mano a la peli-naranja.

—orihime inoue ¿y tu?—contesto la oji-gris con una sonrisa forzada y los ojos cristalinos.

—me llamo, kasai inoue—contesto la nenita sonriendo y orihime llevo sus mano a su boca y miro a nell la cual asintió y la peli-naranja abrazo a kasai la cual correspondió el abrazo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -

Toshiro ya estaba totalmente listo, aseado, peinado y vestido con un traje formal, estaba mirando su reloj, el quería terminar con eso cuanto antes, según sabia la mama de la chica es buena amiga de su madre, la cual estaba sentada en el sofá mientras el caminaba de un lado a otro. Su madre era una mujer hermosa de el pelo marron fuerte, pero con lo años se había vuelto mas pálido y con los ojos de color negro profundo, hermosos como nadie mas los tenia, aunque era una mujer estricta y muy ambiciosa.

—hanabi, ¿cuanto falta?—pregunto el peli-blanco.

—no lo se y llámame mama, pequeño malcriado—le regañó la peli-marron la cual vestía muy elegante y se paro a ver las fotos de una repisa.

—una madre no le hace esto a su hijo—le contesto toshiro y no recibió ninguna respuesta, esto lo alegro lo ultimo que quería era discutir con su madre... Otra vez.

—vaya, pobre anabel—dijo viendo las fotos en orden de tiempo en la primera aparecía una hermosa mujer de pelo blanco con la puntas naranja oscuro y ojos azul turquesa, a su lado un hombre de pelo marrón y ojos negro azabache y con un niño entre ellos de mas o menos 3 de edad de pelo castaño y ojos grises. en la de al lado se encontraban las mismas personas, pero el niño ya estaba mas grande y en los brazos de la mujer una bebe de unos pocos meses con el pelo naranja. en la foto siguiente se encontraban todos muy alegres había un hombre rubio de ojos marrones en vez de el peli -marron, la niña ya tenia unos 2 años y se veían sus ojos grises al igual que los de el chico y la mujer embarazada. en la foto siguiente la mujer ya había dado a luz se encontraban las mismas personas que en la anterior y la niña menor tenia los ojos marrones y pelo castaño con las puntas de un rubio casi blanco y se veían bastante alegres. El la foto siguiente no se encontraba el hombre y la niña castaña no sonreía. En la siguiente solo estaban la peli-naranja y la castaña, y en la ultima foto estaba solo orihime.

—creo que llegaron—dijo el peliblanco al escuchar un auto detenerse en frente.

—si, vamos a abrir—dijo la peli-marron y fueron a abrir la puerta, estaban 3 personas una mujer de el pelo castaño con los ojos amarillos, un chico de pelo y ojos castaños y una chica de la edad de toshiro.

Continuara...

* * *

**hola :D espero les guste y lamento la tardanza... u-u hitsugaya se casa quisiera ser yo la afortunada TT-TT**


	18. secretos revelados? nuevos miedos

—si, vamos a abrir—dijo la peli-marron y fueron a abrir la puerta, estaban 3 personas una mujer de el pelo castaño con los ojos amarillos, un chico de pelo y ojos castaños y una chica de la edad de toshiro.

—tu...—susurro toshiro al ver cual seria su esposa, bastante alegre e impresionado.

.

.

.

.

.

En la casa de orihime se podía ver que estaba ella corriendo por todos lados cuando al parecer recordó algo importante y corrió a la habitación de su albino primo.

—¡toshiro despierta!—le grito mientras lo movía sin compasión.

—¿que haces? ¡Maldita sea!—dijo bastante enojado, no había dormido mucho gracias a que conoció a su prometida y estuvieron charlando hasta tarde.

—¡levantate! Vamos para donde la abuela—le dijo, pero esta vez estaba saltando en su cama y el cada vez estaba mas molesto.

—no... Ella me regañara—le dijo en un tono mas triste que enojado.

—no lo creo. además, llevale a tu prometida... Por cierto no me has dicho como es ella—dijo la peli-narajanja ya cesando los saltos.

—ella es... Bellisima—contesto con una sonrisa.

—genial...—dijo triste, no pudo creer que olvido a momo de la noche a la mañana—llamalá, debemos ir a casa de la abuela—le ordeno.

Toshiro le hizo caso y llamo a su prometida, ella dijo que si iría y el se fue a alistar, cuando salio se encontró a nell, ulquiorra, grimmjow y una pequeña niña peli-violeta muy linda con los ojos grises.

—¿de quien es la nena?—pregunto desinteresado mientras tomaba una manzana de la mesa.

—de sora...—contestaron la peli-verde y la peli-naranja al unísono, esa respuesta le heló la sangre a toshiro, fue bastante extraño.

—no mientan—fue lo unico que dijo, realmente pensaba que era una broma de mal gusto—¿cual es tu nombre?—le pregunto a la niña

—kasai inoue ¿y el tuyo?—contesto muy cortes, cuando toshiro escucho se quedo paralizado nunca pensó que sora tuviese una hija con la hermana de nell.

—toshiro hitsugaya... Soy primo de tu padre—le contesto con una sonrisa.

—¿conosite a mi madre?—pregunto la niña ignorando por completo lo de su padre.

—¿a melliel? Claro que si—fue lo que contesto

—¿como er-—sus palabras fueron cortadas por el timbre que sonaba, de seguro fue la prometida de toshiro y fueron a ver, cuando abrieron la encontraron allí parada y bella como dijo toshiro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -

En el departamento de nell se podía ver a esta corriendo de un lado para otro mientras metía ropa en una maleta y de vez en cuando iba a la habitación de grimmjow a apurarlo que se hacia tarde, mientras ella hacia todo eso ulquiorra le daba el desayuno a la pequeña kasai, el no decía nada, en cambio la nena no paraba de hablar era como un radio, no paraba nunca, solo para masticar gracias a que tenia unos excelentes modales la pequeña de 8 años. De hecho tenia mas modales que muchos adultos de 30, aunque ulquiorra no decía una palabra, su cabeza era todo lo contrario siempre con preguntas, respuestas y nuevas ideas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -

En la mansión de los matsumoto se encontraba una rubia en su habitación mirando un álbum de fotos con lágrimas en los ojos.

RANGIKU POV'S

Era un sábado bastante aburrido como son los sábados que paso en mi casa, gracias a esto prefiero pasarlos en el instituto o en casa de alguien mas, casi siempre estoy sola ya que mis padres trabajan todo el tiempo y las personas que trabajan aquí se toman los sábados. No tenia nada que hacer así, que me puse a limpiar mi habitación, encontré un viejo álbum bajo mi cama en la portada no decía nada pero, si tenia un dibujo de una sonrisa. Era raro no tengo recuerdos de ese álbum en mi cabeza.

Lo abrí y comencé a ver las fotos, no solo eran fotos, también había dibujos y cartas, las fotos eran de cuando era pequeña yo jugaba y gin me observaba, en algunas el jugaba, siempre terminábamos en el suelo. Los dibujos eran mis antiguos dibujos de niña y de una clase que yo tomaba, todos eran de una familia de tres muy feliz, algunos eran gin y yo jugando y había uno que era una familia de 4 por los rasgos parecía que eramos gin y yo de adulto con 2 niños pequeños, parecían ser hijos de gin y míos. Y las cartas eran como 20, yo las escribí cada vez que planeaba escapar de casa y gin me convencía de que no era lo correcto, todo eso me traía una nostalgia y no pude evitar llorar, me limpie las lágrimas y lo guardé en un cajón bajo mucha ropa, así nadie lo encontraría luego me puse a usar mi lapto.

FIN RANGIKU'S POV

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -

Los chicos estaban casi llegando a casa de la abuela de orihime y toshiro, en todo el viaje no paraban de hablar de lo sorprendidos que estaban de la prometida de toshiro, nell especialmente no paraba de hacer preguntas, mientras kasai solo los miraba a todos, mientras hablaban, no comprendía mucho , pero le parecía realmente gracioso que incluso se lanzaran comida y que su tio grimmjow se enojara por ensuciar el tapizado.

Llegaron y se bajaron, con varias maletas, kasai estaba nerviosa, todas las personas adultas que ella conocía la habían golpeado lo cual creó un feo temor en ella.

—¡hola abuelita!—saludo a peli-naranja abrazando a su abuela.

—hola nena, pasen—saludo y les pidió a todos que entraran.

—¿abue, que te pasa?—pregunto el peli-blanco al notar que su abuela usaba un bastón y se preocupo.

—no es nada, lo uso por diversión—le dijo al sentarse e indicarle a todos que hicieran lo mismo—¿y sus modales, no me presentaran a sus amigos?

—lo siento, ella es nelliel tu ondersvank hermana de melliel y el es grimmjow jeagerjaquez, novio de nell... ¿Donde esta ulquiorra?—dijo la peli-naranja buscándolo con la mirada y se percato que no era el único que faltaba.

—toshiro los llevo a la habitación de la nena—contesto y observo que venían toshiro, su prometida, el chico que su nieta menciono y una niña.

—el es ulquiorra cifer... Mi novio—le dijo sonrojada y el sostuvo su mano.

—ya veo, el causante de los chupones de tu cuello—dijo avergonzandola y se puso mas roja de lo que ya estaba.

—y ella es kasai... La hija de sora y melliel—dijo ya perdiendo el color de su rostro.

—hola kasai, ¿como estas?—dijo la abuela hitsugaya acercándose.

—h-hola... Y-yo e-estoy b-bien—contesto la peli-violeta temblando a mas no poder, ella sabia que se quedaría a vivir allí y eso a aterraba, tenia miedo de que ella también la golpeara.

—no temas, yo te cuidare—le dijo y le sonrió. La nenita miro a nell la cual asintió, ella sabia que sus tíos no la llevarían a un lugar donde la pasaría mal.

—gracias—contesto mas segura y sonrió.

—¿y tu, no me presentaras a tu prometida?—pregunto la abuela poniéndose frente a ellos.

—ella es... Momo hinamori—le presento a su prometida que el tanto amaba.

—que linda, se nota que lo amas—dijo y luego la golpeo con su bastón en la cabeza y luego a toshiro, pero a este lo golpeo mas fuerte—¿estan locos? ¿Como te pones a hacerle caso a tu madre? Casi la pierdes y se nota en sus ojos que ella te ama con toda el alma. Y tu ¿como le haces caso a tu hermano? Pusiste a mi niño a sufrir y eso es algo imperdonable, también sufriste tu al punto de pensar en suicidarte. espero que los espíritus no me vuelvan a decir que su bonita relación se puso en peligro por una estupidez. Por cierto soy kaymari hitsugaya—dijo y sonrió bellamente, orihime solo se reía mientras los demás miraban atónitos.

—te dije que me regañaria—dijo el peli-blanco sobandose la cabeza y mirando a su prima.

—y tu—dijo señalando a grimmjow lo cual hizo que el se estremeciera—piensa las cosas antes de decirlas y hacerlas, no sabes a quien podrías dañar y si la dañas a ella yo misma te torturare... El no planea nada en contra de ella, realmente no planea nada en contra de nadie, y si algún día se la devolverás al igual que tu amigo—lo ultimo lo dijo de manera tenebrosa.—tu nena—esta vez mirando a nell—controla a tu hombre, el te ama pero es un imbecil de proporciones masivas, cuidate de lo que ya sabes que de kasai me encargo yo—le dijo a la peli-verde los demás se quedarán confundidos pero ella, grimmjow y ulquiorra comprendieron.

—gracias, se lo agradezco mucho—le dijo con lágrimas en los ojos la de ojos pardos.

—¡y tu! Cuidado con ella, se que sabes que hablo, se que tu nunca lastimarias a mi nenita, pero tambien se que sabes que su amistad no es 100% sincera y tarde o temprano hará algo malo en contra de nuestra hime y si lo hace alguien mas hará que ella lo pague y no seremos nosotros—le dijo, el entendió a quien se refería y tenia razón el lo sabia.

—a-abuela... Asustas a kasai—dijo el peli-blanco aun con la mano en la cabeza.

—lo siento... Sabes te pareces mucho a tus padres—le dijo a la oji-gris mas pequeña sonrió, le gustaba escuchar cosas de sus padres.

El día transcurrió muy bien, la comida de la abuela de orihime era deliciosa, momo se había soltado un poco mas y había dicho la fecha de su compromiso, la abuela de su novio la obligo a llamarla "nana" poco a poco se fue acomodando a la idea y en algo coincidían todos, la madre de toshiro era una mujer aterradora, daba miedo incluso mirarla a los ojos. Ulquiorra por otra parte no hablaba mucho, pero era como si esa mujer entendiera sus silencios, también lo obligaba a llamarla "nana" el por otro lado obedeció, era lo mas inteligente la mujer era muy divertida y agradable. Llego la hora de irse, ellos visitarían a kaymari todos los fines de semana ya que nell se lo prometió a kasai y momo a kaymari, en el camino ellos hablaban de la grata experiencia con su abuelita hitsugaya.

—chicos, lamentamos todas esas predicciones—dijo el oji-azul.

—¿por que? Fue divertido. Además, ¿que probabilidades hay de que tenga razón?—dijo nell, toshiro y orihime se miraron como si algo malo ocurriera.

—al contrario... Mi madre me decía que mi abuela siempre tenia razón, que tiene un don regalado por los espíritus, que siempre hay que hacerle caso y que ella lo sabe todo—explico orihime y los demás se aterraron.

—no importa, ella ya nos dijo que hacer para evitarlo—dijo la peli-negra y se acurruco mas en los brazos de toshiro.

El viaje de regreso se hizo mas corto ya que venían divirtiendose aunque tristes por dejar a kasai con su bisabuela, aunque sabían que ella disfrutaría mucho.

Decidieron ir a casa de ichigo por un rato, no tenían nada mas que hacer y nell quería ver la cara de ichigo al saber que la prometida de toshiro en momo, llegaron rápido a la casa de ichigo y tocaron la puerta, quien abrió fue el padre de ichigo quien estaba apurado por ir a trabajar, ellos entraron y se encontraron a ichigo y a rukia en el sillón de la sala basándose.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -

Se veía una peli-roja con las mejillas húmedas apollada contra una puerta de espaldas, se escuchaban golpes y murmullos de el otro lado.

ALIA'S POV

Estaba muy tranquila en mi apartamento ya que mi familia es de italia y no tienen propiedades así que alquile este departamento mientras estoy en Japón, yo me quiero ir ya. Alguien toco la puerta con desesperación, me asuste y abrí rápido puede que algo halla pasado, me encontré a uryu, parecía que venia corriendo. Lo deje pasar, pero mis manos temblaban, yo queria llorar.

—ali... ¿Por que llorabas en clase?—me preguntó, que mal me llamo "ali" amo que me llame así.

—p-por nada—le conteste, el tomo mi rostro entre sus manos, me dio un pico en los labio y acarició mi mejilla derecha.

—no me engañas, yo te conozco—eso me mato por dentro, realmente lo hizo.

—siento que no me quieres—le dije, era cierto la tal nozomi me había dicho que el trataba de volver con ella.

—¿que te dijo nozomi?—yo nunca la mencione...

—yo nunca la mencione, ¿por que seria ella?—le dije y me fui corriendo, el me perseguía la primera puerta que vi fue la de el baño y entre, cerré desde dentro.

—ali, abreme la puerta—escuche que me dijo, yo había parado de llorar y mis mejillas estaban húmedas.

—vete... Dejame sola—susurre, en ese momento quería morir.

—¡no! No te dejare sola, no se que te dijo nozomi de mi pero sea lo que sea es mentira—me dijo eso, realmente me alegro ver que el no se detendría hasta que yo saliera.

—¿por que me hablas de ella?—dije en un hilo de voz, las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de mis ojos.

—porque se que fue ella quien te invento algo—el tenia razón, si fue ella.

—¡vete!... Dejame sola—no acostumbro a gritar y en ese momento lo hice.

—¡esta bien! Me voy—me dijo, estoy segura que en ese momento escuche un "crack" de mi pecho, seguro mi corazón al romperse, escuche pasos y luego la puerta azotarse... Definitivamente me había dejado sola, abrí la puerta, un sollozo ahogado en mi garganta, fui lentamente a mi habitación y me tire en la cama, me sentía horrible, mi uryu.

Escuche pasos detrás de mi, pensé que era mi imaginación. Me puse boca arriba para mirar el techo y sentí como alguien se lanzaba sobre mi.

FIN ALIA'S POV

URYU POV

No se que diablos fue lo que nozomi le dijo a ali, pero sea lo que sea se lo creyó. Nozomi sabe jugar con la mente de las personas y lo estaba haciendo con la de alia, con la de MI alia y eso no me gustaba nada, estaba obteniendo lo que quería, alia estaba a punto de terminar conmigo, por primera vez la he visto llorar y no me gusta lo que veo, ella me dijo que quería que me fuero, pero no podía hacer eso, le dije que si, que me iría, camine hacia la puerta, la abrí y luego la azote sin salir, luego me escondí en la cocina y la escuche salir de el baño y sus sollozos, fue torturador no poder hacer nada cuando ella entro a su habitación fui para allá, ella se puso boca arriba y eso me facilito todo, me lance sobre ella.

—ali... Escuchame—le dije en mi tono sereno mientras la inmovilizaba.

—sueltame... No quiero escuchar nada—me dijo, sus lágrimas comenzaban a salir nuevamente, eso no me gustaba.

—¡si me escucharas! Yo te amo como a nadie, ella fue mi novia en el pasado, tu, TU alia tatsumaki eres mi presente y espero que mi futuro también. Nunca te cambiaría por nada en esta vida, eres mi nenita, mi cabeza de fuego, mi amor—le dije sinceramente, todo lo que pensaba salio a flote en ese momento y la bese, la bese como jamás la había besado.

FIN URYU'S POV

El peli-azul besaba a su chica la cual gustosa le correspondía.

—y-yo también te amo—le dijo ella entre besos.

En un momento el verde y el azul chocaron, y sus labios se unieron nuevamente en un tierno beso, poco a poco se fue volviendo mas apasionado, el chico mordió suave el labio inferior de la chica como si estuviese pidiendo permiso entrar, ella gustosa accedió y el invadió la boca de la chica con su lengua, recorrió cada centímetro de la boca de su amada, se separaron cuando la falta. de oxígeno se hizo presente, el azul y el verde se encontraron nuevamente, sus labios se unieron otra vez, el comenzó a acariciar la pierna de la chica suavemente y poco a poco fue levantando su falda.

—u-uryu... No me siento lista—alcanzo a decir la oji-verde separándose del beso.

Su chico solo le dio un beso en los labios en manera de decirle que solo confiara, ella asintió temerosa y el la volvió a besar, pero este beso era distinto, mas posesivo, mas agresivo, mas demandante y a ellos le encantaba, el comenzo a masajear la pierna de su chica, fue subiendo poco a poco bajo la falda de alia hasta que llego a su intimidad y comenzó a masajearla por encima de su ropa interior, el sintió como la ropa interior de la chica se ponía húmeda.

La chica recobro la cordura y le quito la mano de el lugar a su chico, ella sintió los labios de el chico en su cuello, era un sensación muy placentera. La pelirroja jugaba con el pelo de su chico, los besos bajaban de su cuellos a su pecho, ella tenia una blusa holgada la cual no se dio cuenta cuando el chico se la quitó y continuo con su falda, ella quedo en ropa interior y al darse cuenta de ello su cara tomo el mismo tono de rojo que su pelo, uryu lo noto y la beso para calmarla, fue lentamente bajando los besos y esta vez mientras lo hacia le quito el brasiel y se apoderó de uno de sus pechos, los lamia y mordisqueaba un poco suavemente haciendo que de la boca de la chica salieran algunos suspiros, cuando termino con ese hizo el mismo procedimiento en el otro, al terminar con ese le dio un leve pico a los labios de su amada y luego fue besando el cuello de su chica y fue bajando por su pecho y su vientre dejando rastros de saliva y algunas marcas rojas, el llego a el área de su pubis y le bajo la ropa interior, vio la húmeda intimidad de su chica, eso que era único, era especial.

Era como si lo invitaba a degustar y el no se negó, rápidamente estaba lamiendo la intimidad de la pelirroja al ella sentir la lengua de uryu recorrer toda su intimidad se estremeció, se sentía tan placentero. Alia se sentía tan bien en el momento que ella se levanto un poco y empujaba la cara de si chico contra su intimidad, era algo que ella no controlaba, le encantaba esa sensación.

Sus piernas temblaban y por primera vez en su vida el orgasmo la recorrió, uryu subió y beso a alia, ella se probó en los labios de su amado y eso la exitó aun mas.

Alia no se dio cuenta cuando, pero ya uryu estaba en boxers, durante el beso ella sentía el palpitante miembro de su chico, se separaron de el beso por falta de oxígeno. Uryu se puso de pie y se quito lo único que lo cubría dejando ver su enorme miembro, cuando la pelirroja vio eso estaba segura de que le doleria y mucho; el entro su miembro lentamente, mientras alia apretaba sus ojos y se aferraba a la cama, le dolía bastante cuando estuvo todo adentro, el no se movió ni un centímetro mientras ella se acostumbraba al cuerpo extraño, ella le dio la señal a uryu y este comenzó a embestirla suavemente, poco a poco fue aumentando la velocidad y el dolor se fue convirtiendo en placer, ella gemia y eso hacia que el peli-azul se exitara mas, sintió como la vagina de alia lo apretaba mas, eso le indico que era momento y eyaculo dentro de ella estúpidamente; luego de regañarse mentalmente por eso se dejo caer suavemente sobre su chica aun penetrandola.

—perdoname—le dijo triste y sintió como su chica lo abrazaba hundiendolo mas en sus pechos haciendo que el se embriagara con su aroma.

—yo debería de pedirte perdón por ser tan imbecil al hacerle caso a ella—contesto la pelirroja.

—todo perdonado—dijo y beso los labios de su chica—¿segundo round?—le dijo divertido y ella accedió

* * *

**espero le shaya gustado y disculpen lo que me tardo pero es que estoy muy corta de tiempo... gomen**


End file.
